The Picture
by Angelwriter84
Summary: After his revenge plots with Waternoose and Sid Phillips fail, Randall finds himself in a high security prison. But when Sullivan shows up with a picture of someone from the past and bails him out, life in Monstropolis is hard for Randall. Can Randall handle it when the picture brings back things from the past? What will he do when his fate rests on him alone? Many characters!
1. Prologue: My Own Prison

***Disclaimer: I do not own Monsters Inc. All characters, settings, ect. belong to Disney Pixar.***

***Major Author's Note (especially for people who have read before): Hey, everybody! I thought I was done, but I couldn't stay away! Due to some requests, I will be taking the story back down and putting chapter by chapter up again as I can.**

**Why? Well, several things. First, careless errors. Some people have called a few to my attention and, even though I scan the story before I post, I still don't catch them apparently. And, as a writer, I don't like leaving them in my more successful stories.**

**Second, did you guys know that Randall already has a known existing nephew?! I'm so excited! His name is Rex (and yes, he's adorable). I didn't know until I stumbled across it surfing the internet the other day. The original goal of the story was to get as close to the existing "truths" as possible, so I'm considering adding a new set of minor characters. I think them being there will enhance the story.**

**So… I might need your help again (and new readers, too) spotting errors and, as always, offering advice to a new writer. What do you guys think? If you feel up to it, keep checking back. The process will be slow (school has begun) so it won't be a weekly thing you guys have to feel obligated to keep up with or anything. Just whenever. Thanks!**

**Old readers only: Not every chapter changes, guys. I can indicate the ones that do with a new note. I will go ahead and say that one sentence changes in here, but not enough to read much again unless you just want to.**

**Chapter 2 "Sick," changes significantly at the end because instead of just dropping off sloppily, Randall calls his sister. Enjoy!**

**And the taking down of chapters begins now because I've noticed the number of readers dropping in the stats. And I can't just take it down by chapters because that will confuse everyone, so here we go.**

**The Picture Prologue My Own Prison**

"Go on, Boggs. You should serve time in here for the rest of your life."

Randall felt himself being thrust forward into the most disgusting cell he had seen yet. Randall growled and picked himself up off the cell floor.

"What do you mean _should_?" Randall huffed over his shoulder.

"Well, from what I heard earlier, someone's been considering bail for you. Which I think is absurd…"

Randall managed a snarly laugh, but the look on the other monster's face told him this was no joke.

Randall tilted his head, running through the shortest list of guesses. "Fungus? My assistant?"

Now it was the prison guard who was laughing. "I don't think so," he said, "it would take someone much wealthier than a mere assistant. Besides, I cannot confirm any more information. You'll find out soon enough."

Randall waved his hand dismissively. He wasn't counting on it. Everyone he'd loved, he'd pushed away long ago. There was no one left. The prison guard tossed a musky orange shirt at him. Randall sneezed and jerked it off his head. "What's this?"

"If you're planning on going anywhere else in this prison, you are to wear something visible at all times. That invisibility trick of yours isn't fooling anyone anymore, Boggs."

And with that, he locked the door. Randall smirked and hurled the shirt into a corner. _We'll see. _

Within seconds, he disappeared and searched every inch of the cell for cracks, anything loose, springs. Anything. He found nothing. Nothing promising. Randall punched the side of the prison door. There was the expected clank and…was that a rattle?

Randall perked up and tested one of the bars. Nothing.

He gave it a shake. There was a squeak…and a rattle.

"Hmm."

Just as he was about to test another one, the main door to the prison opened. Randall reappeared and took a few steps back from the bars to listen.

"Ridiculous!"

Randall startled. "Huh?" That sounded like Wazowski.

"_Ah! Mmm…mmm!" _

Randall cocked his head. That was the thing Fungus did whenever he was nervous, which was nearly all the time. The guy was a wreck…but not enough of a wreck to come back for him. Randall shook his head and turned away. He was hearing things.

"…..sure you want to go through with this, Mr. Sullivan?"

Randall felt heat in his face when he raised his face off of his hands. Did that guard just say what he thought he heard?

"No, but I've got to try."

Randall turned away from the door. _No!_

Sullivan spoke so low, he almost didn't hear. What was he doing here? _Why _did every day of his life have to have something to do with _James P. Sullivan_?!

The purple lizard stiffened when the prison guard beat his bat against his door to get his attention. "Boggs, you have a visitor."

Randall cut his eyes without turning around. And of course, Sullivan was standing right behind the guard with that sappy look on his face. Randall growled to himself and stayed in place. "I'm not seeing any 'visitors.'"

The guard raised an eyebrow. "You might want to consider that, Boggs. He's your bail."

Randall turned and chuckled. Sullivan was stupider that he thought. "Why?" he asked the giant blue monster.

Sullivan sighed, indicating he had no idea how to answer. "I…"

Randall grinned evilly and took another step closer to them so he could make eye contact with Sullivan. He didn't care to hear what the other monster had to say. "I don't want _anything_ from you."

Sullivan remained silent for a moment, and then pulled out an envelope. "We wanted you to have this to keep with you. Will you at least take a look at it?"

Randall crossed his arms and rubbed two fingers together as he eyed the envelope. By no means did he come forward.

"Don't tell me you're pulling the sympathy card, Sullivan."

"That's not what it is." Sullivan passed the envelope to the prison guard, who held it to him from between the bars.

Randall glowered at it a moment, then snatched it away and flipped it over. He flipped the flap and froze when he saw the corner of the picture inside. He didn't even need to pull it out to know what picture it was. Randall gasped and waved it roughly in the air.

"This was in my apartment. WHERE DID YOU GET IT?"

Sullivan took a step back. "Hey, calm down, Randall. We-"

The prison guard slammed his bat into the bars. Randall shivered at the clang that echoed through the cell, but stood his ground.

He never broke eye contact with Sullivan. "Where. Did. You. Get. It."

Sullivan rolled his eyes. "Fungus got it. We thought-"

_What?_ Fungus. Of all people. _Fungus. _Randall vowed that if he ever for out of there….

"You thought?" Randall scoffed and let his arms clap against his sides. "Where's the frame that went to it?"

"I'm sure Fungus left it in your apartment," Sullivan said simply.

Randall nodded slowly. "Uh huh. And why exactly are you bringing this to me?"

Sullivan closed his eyes and propped himself against the bars. "Because she would want you to be better…"

Randall felt the bitter taste of fury in the back of his mouth. "Because she would want me to be 'better?'"

Sullivan caught the venom in his voice, but Randall didn't give him the chance to respond. "And who are you to tell me what she wanted, Sullivan?"

"Her friend," he answered firmly. Randall nearly lost it, but brought himself back to a calm with a deep breath.

"I think visitation time is up by now, or does Sullivan get an exception for that, too?" The prison guard glared at him a moment, then rolled his eyes.

"I'm afraid it's no use, Mr. Sullivan…"

"Oh, there's a use!" Sullivan pushed the guard aside and held onto the bars in determination. "Will you just look at it and consider the bail when we come back in a few days? We have a spot open at the laugh factory."

Randall cackled and held up the envelope. "Thanks for the picture. And tell Fungus to keep out of my stuff."

Sullivan sighed and drew back. "Just think about it, will you?"

The prison guard stepped forward and shook the bar that was loose. "And while you're thinking, the repair team will come by and work on this."

Randall glowered at Sullivan. When the big blue monster shrugged, he turned away.

Later on that night, Randall pulled the envelope out from under his pillow and ran his fingers along the edge of the flap before finally deciding to flip it up. He gently closed his thumb and forefinger around the corner of the picture and pulled it out, letting the envelope fall to the floor.

He hadn't seen the picture in a long time; when he started work on the scream extractor, he just stopped looking in its direction. Each time he saw it, he took it in his hands and just stared at it…for as long as it took for the pain to callous over enough for him to put it down.

Randall stroked the face of Callie Boggs, smiling just below his own face. He moved his fingers down to the small form she cradled in her arms. Riley Boggs, only two months old at the time, was the only one in the picture who looked confused when she looked at the camera man, who was none other than Mike Wazowski. The little one eyed creep had been trying to get pictures of all the Monsters Inc. workers and their families while the whole factory was waiting on the train that would take them across Monstropolis on a trip.

Randall winced and, for the first time in a few years, felt his face crumple. He sniffed bitterly. "Oh, Callie…"

….

"Randall Boggs! Will you get out from under that car? You and Fungus have been at it all day!"

Randall smirked and twisted his wrench. "Oh, I'm sorry, babe…is it dinner time? I'll cook as soon as I…"

He didn't miss the ice in her voice. "_I _made dinner."

Randall gasped in mocking surprise. "Aw, wow! You made _dinner_. I'll be right in with the camera so I can remember it in ten years."

"Psht. Well, I'm glad I didn't wait today," she murmured. "And _why_ did you and Fungus take the car apart, anyway? It was working fine."

Randall pushed himself out from under the car so he could see her. "Well, while you and Feebie watch those soap operas and talk about nursing stuff, Fungus and I work with machines." And with that, he wheeled himself back under the car and tightened a bolt.

"They're not soap operas," she growled, "and Feebie and Fungus went home hours ago. I've been waiting on you to discover your surprise dinner for almost two hours, Randall Boggs!"

Callie was running out of patience. He could hear it in her tone. "Just one second…" He quickly began repairing the last few things.

"Randall Boggs!"

When he didn't respond, her feet disappeared. Randall chuckled and had just enough time to tighten the last bolt before he was pulled out from under the vehicle. Randall cackled and stood up.

Callie reappeared and giggled. "Gotcha! You _are _having dinner with me, Randall-"

She stopped midsentence and examined him from head to toe with a disgusted expression. "Ew, Grease Monster… Take a shower first."

Randall scoffed and blocked her way when she started to walk off. "What? Am I not good enough to eat with you after fixing our car, huh?"

He grabbed all four of her hands and pulled her into a hug. Callie yelped and immediately began twisting and pulling.

"Randall _Boggs_. I _just _took a _shower_."

Randall held onto her a few more seconds before standing back and smirking. Callie examined her light pink scales, now all covered in grease stains. Her crystal blue eyes cut into his emerald green eyes. She sighed wearily and crossed her arms.

"Now look what you did. Randall!"

Randall laughed and squirted some oil on her. She froze up and slowly turned her face up to look at him. He stared back at her with an evil grin and set the oil bottle back down on the tool box. Before he knew it, she pushed past him and poured the oil all over his back. Randall snatched it back and barely got a few drops on her before the stupid bottle went empty.

Callie smirked and crossed her arms as Randall shook the bottle. He tossed it aside and realized just how much oil was dripping off of him. When Callie just winked at him, he reached out and ran his oily hand down her arm. She shrieked and ran behind the car.

After a few moments of splattering oil all over each other and spilling tools all over the floor, Randall finally had her pinned to the ground. An oily Callie giggled and giggled as she struggled for freedom.

"Randall, you let me go or I'll dump your dinner off the balcony. I mean it, I mean it….get off…"

Randall considered her demands a moment, then tightened his hold. "Not until you say what a great husband I am for fixing the car."

Callie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, thanks for taking the car apart again, baby. That's just what we neede- Ahh!"

She screeched when Randall gently pressed down on her shoulders. "Say I'm the best husband ever."

Callie was nearly out of breath from laughing. "Okay, okay. You're the best husband ever. Now get _off_!"

Randall leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Callie finally calmed down and smiled back with a sweet smile.

Randall drew back and cheerfully made another demand. "Now say I get the first shower."

Callie attempted to throw him off again. "No!"

Randall laughed and wrestled with her until the door that connected Fungus and Feebie's apartment complex to their garage opened. Randall and Callie immediately turned their heads, like two teenagers caught in headlights.

Feebie, a little less of a wreck than Fungus, opened the door. "What's going on in here-"

Randall smirked as she her eyes examined the mess and finally focused back on them. Fungus came up behind her and startled.

"Wh-What happened to the garage?!"

Callie giggled. "Hey, Feebie…Fungus."

Feebie crossed her arms. "I hope you two are planning on cleaning this up."

Randall waved his hand dismissively. "I'll look at it tomorrow."

Callie pushed him off. "Yeah, right. It'll drive you crazy. You'll get up at 3 am and clean it. Better yet, why don't you clean this up and let me get a shower since this is all your fault?"

Feebie was ready to back her best friend up before he could even speak. "Oh, Randall. This is all your fault? And after all that trouble she went through to make dinner for you…"

Callie clamped a hand over his mouth. "And speaking of that, come get your recipes. I'm throwing it out. He has been in here since you left-"

Randall pointed a greasy finger at her. "Don't you touch my dinner."

Fungus adjusted his glasses. "You better go in with her, Randall. You might miss your chance."

Randall nodded and grabbed her hands. "I'm sorry, babe."

"I think you two need to wash up before you can even _think _about dinner," Feebie stated.

Both Randall and Callie perked up, shared a mischievous glance, and raced through the door to their apartment.

Later on that night, Randall and Callie were sitting in the swing on their balcony, enjoying the view of the city. When he felt her shiver, he tightened the blanket around them and drew her closer. "Are you okay?"

"Never better," Callie sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "I can't believe you snuck more flavoring in the soup."

"Dinner was great, babe! You should cook more often." Randall kissed her cheek and smiled reassuringly. It really wasn't all that bad. Just needed a little more flavor, that's all.

"Psht. 'Hey, babe, can you get the glasses?'" Callie mimicked the movements of him sprinkling more seasoning into the soup when she turned away.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." After a moment of silence, Randall came up with something. "Cupcakes were good."

"You bake them better."

Randall squeezed her shoulders. "Well, you're the best nurse at Monster's Inc."

"You're the best scarer."

Suddenly, Randall was reminded of his second loss to Sullivan. "I'm not the best," he said in a low tone.

Callie's eyes darted to meet his. "You and Sulley are always alternating. That sounds pretty good to me." Callie caressed his cheek sincerely. "And you're one heck of an engineer. I mean, come on. How many monsters are scarers and engineers, too?"

Randall smiled. She always made him feel better. He held her hands in his. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd be just fine," she answered with a smile.

"Doubt it," he whispered.

Randall pulled her into a kiss and held her as they stared at their city. At last, things had turned out perfect for him.

…..

Randall shook his head against the remainder of the memory and numbly slid the picture back under his pillow. Sullivan was right about one thing. Callie would never want to see him in a high security prison cell.

Randall barely felt his steps as he made his way to the door and tested the bar. Still loose. But…he would be on the run. Never be able to go back to his apartment, never have a decent job…

Randall set the bar back in place and made his way back to his bed, waiting for any kind of feeling to come back to him.

"Oh, Callie…what would you do?"

Randall thought everything through. No way was he going to work for James P. Sullivan, but he had absolutely nothing to live for if he stayed here, either. Randall placed his head in his hands.

_What can I do? _

**Just a small piece I wrote for one of my favorite characters. I never thought Randall turned out the way he did without going through something. Please review!**

***Description of Randall's Picture* (I wish I was gifted with a talent for drawing, but I'm not. I will see what I can do about an image, but for now I just have a description. Hope it helps clear things up.)**

**Randall and Callie were actually sitting on some steps when Mike snuck up and took a picture. Randall is sitting on the highest step with his arms wrapped around Callie from behind. Callie is holding Riley Boggs in her arms. It was slightly cold, so Randall and Callie are in scarves, while Riley is wrapped in a blanket.**

**Randall: We all know what Randall looks like. His smile is just like the famous picture of him with his fingers tapping together. He has his arms wrapped around Callie from behind and is wearing a red scarf.**

**Callie: She is described by Randall in this chapter and will be in the next few, so I won't take up much space. She _is _the same type of monster as Randall. She has a pretty smile similar to a feminine version of Randall's, but not smug since she is actually laughing at Mike. She is wearing a light blue scarf and holding Riley Boggs.**

**Riley Boggs: Hmm… Well, I'm pretty sure it's obvious who she is, but will just let you guess :D She is a tiny two month old baby; the same type of monster as Randall and Callie. She is a "perfect mixture of the two." She has very light lavender scales, and wide blue-green eyes. She is wrapped in a thick blanket, and looks curious in the photo. She actually starts crying after the picture is taken because Mike scared her. She is better described later.**

**Thanks, guys!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Wonders of Coffee

**Hey, everyone. Thanks for all of the kind reviews, follows, and favorites; I really wasn't expecting such a good response. I haven't had this many responses on the first try before. Thank you. I've decided to try continuing the story. I will try to update as much as possible around work and school.**

**This takes place years back, to when Randall first meets Callie. This should answer any questions you may have about how this fits into the Monsters University/Monsters Inc. storyline. I hope you enjoy. Please review/offer any suggestions. We'll see what Randall decided about the bail in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Wonders of Coffee**

_Approximately five to seven years ago (between the events of Monsters U and Monsters Inc.)_

Randall snuck a death glare to his left. James P. Sullivan had gone and pulled ahead of him again. He shook his head as all of his coworkers surrounded the King of the Showoffs. Randall turned away and began shuffling through the files on at their station, trying to organize a little.

Fungus came up behind him, shaking. "S-s-s-sir?"

"_What?_" Randall growled through clenched teeth.

Fungus startled with a yelp. And for the millionth time that day, Randall shook his head. Fungus might be the closest thing he had to a friend, but it was honestly annoying how jumpy he was sometimes. Shouldn't the little wreck know that if he really wanted to hurt him, he would have done it by now?

"C-can I…take….lunch?" he asked.

Randall waved his hand dismissively. "I'm not stopping you."

Mike, Sullivan's annoying one-eyed assistant, slung his file on their desk, causing various papers to scatter all over the floor.

"Lunch!" Mike sang. And they all proceeded to exit the Scare Floor as the lunch bell sounded across the company.

Randall straightened the files on his own desk, growling lowly in frustration. Why couldn't he just stay ahead of Sullivan? One day he had it, and then Sullivan took it from him the next day…just like he took away his chance at Monsters University. There was _no _way he was letting Sullivan win this one. He _would _pull ahead. Just a few more digits! A _few _more, and he would once again be the best scarer in all of Monstropolis. If only he could work through lunch….

His thoughts were interrupted by grumbles of complaints coming from the direction of the others. Jerry, the monster who mainly gave the go ahead to scare, had blocked their way to make an announcement. Randall smirked. What did he want this time?

"Okay, people! Gather around. Mr. Waternoose has an important announcement to make."

The room went silent when Mr. Waternoose came around the corner. Randall himself turned invisible and quickly scurried to the back of the crowd. Their boss noticed everyone's sudden change in attitude and managed a humorous smile. "Don't worry, everyone. This should only take a moment."

Everyone paved the way as he scurried forward on six scorpion legs, talking as if they were schoolchildren. "As you all know, the nursing staff here works hard to make sure you're all safe. And in order to keep all of you in check, they need their paperwork. Am I right?"

The crowd didn't bother to hold back their laughter. Randall just had to give a smug chuckle at that one. If there was anything that could get anyone in trouble at some point during the year, it was paperwork for the nursing department. Randall and Fungus had theirs buried under heaps of files on their desk, left just as whoever put them there had left them. Blank. Everyone went through so much paperwork each day that health concerns were at the bottom of their list. Unless they were injured, and that was just…. well, put off by some poor assistant.

The corners of Mr. Waternoose's mouth turned up, but he raised stern eyebrows anyway. "I beg your pardon?"

Everyone straightened up. Just like schoolchildren. Randall just averted his eyes and clenched his teeth. "Yes, Mr. Waternoose."

"Good," Waternoose cooed, "then it shouldn't be a problem for you to finish them and turn them in sometime today. Should it, ladies and gentlemen?"

Randall's growl of annoyance was lost amongst all the other complaints and groans. That meant either everyone had to stay overtime, or lose scaring points to get those things filled out. And Randall didn't want to do either. For once, he just wanted to go home and rest. But he would sooner stay over than lose more points to Sullivan, so overtime it was.

As he was thinking of how to get the paperwork filled out without wasting _too _much time, Waternoose raised his hands for silence.

"Well, now that we're acting like a professional company should, I would like to introduce the new head nurse. She's the one that can make the paperwork process easy or hard for you. She will work with the nursing staff to treat any injuries or illnesses that may occur within the company. Should anything come up with your children at the daycare department, they are to be brought to her or Feebie. Any questions?"

"Yeah, where's she at?" asked Mike. Randall let air out the side of his mouth, annoyed. Of course Wazowski would be the one to ask.

Mr. Waternoose turned to the huddle of nurses in the corner. Probably setting up some table to take the paperwork up or something. They tended to do their own thing.

"Nurse Callie, could you come here?"

There was a hesitation. When no one stepped forward from the huddle, Waternoose turned. "Callie?"

"Oh, go ahead, Callie. Spotlight's all yours," one of the nurses teased.

"Great…" said a sweet voice. Finally, the mysterious Callie stepped forward from the huddle. Randall froze when he saw her. She was one of his kind, almost just like him, except she was…one of the most beautiful monsters he had ever seen. She was slightly smaller than him, with innocent looking crystal blue eyes. Her scales were the lightest shade of pink and, like other females of his kind, had no fronds on her head. Only a small nurses' hat. She was just one of those monsters that any kind would agree was beautiful, even more so than those snobby sorority girls at MU. In fact, she was probably the kind that never bothered with sororities in college because they wouldn't like the fact that she surpassed them.

"Oh, here she is." Waternoose eased her forward. "Care to say a few words, Callie?"

Callie didn't look like she really cared to tell a large audience what they already knew. "Well, I…"

All at once, Sullivan bounced in excitement and pumped his fist. "Alright! She got the job!"

Everyone turned around and stared. He probably meant it to be a whisper to Mike, but since no one was speaking, everyone heard.

Callie seemed to blush before deciding to chuckle and make light of it. "Hey, Sulley."

When Mike cleared his throat in the most obnoxious way Randall had seen yet, Callie responded wearily. "And Mike."

Randall rolled his eyes. _Please. _

Sulley looked apologetic, but Mike gave a satisfied "um hm."

Randall sighed to suppress a growl. _Of course. She knows Sullivan. _

Callie finally gathered what few words she had. She spoke so casually that almost anyone would like her. Not bossy like the other head nurse who retired some time ago.

"Well, Mr. Waternoose gave a thorough introduction, so I guess as long as you remember to do your paperwork and turn them in at the desk over there sometime today, then…I'm done. Nice to meet you, and…have a good lunch."

Meanwhile, Roz had come up and whispered something to Waternoose. Before anyone could take off, he wrapped an arm around Callie's shoulders and spoke again. "_And _I forgot to mention that Callie is also capable of filling in as a scarers' assistant."

"Roz!" Callie wailed. Randall put a hand to his cheek with interest. Sounded like Callie didn't like being on the Scare Floor.

"So show some respect," said Roz in her usual monotone as she adjusted her glasses and focused on Wazowski, "I'm watching. Aaalllways watching."

Everyone snickered when Wazowski whimpered. The hate-hate relationship between him and Roz was no secret to the company.

"But only with my permission, so don't go in her office asking for a substitute," Waternoose warned.

"Please," Callie demanded.

"Alright, everyone," Jerry said, "if there are no more questions for Nurse Callie, be back here an hour from now."

Everyone perked up, and Mike finally popped the question. "So if we stay here until 12:45, we don't have to be back until 1:45?"

Jerry looked confused. "Basically…"

Callie smiled teasingly. "No one wants to postpone their lunch just to listen to me talk."

Wazowski just _had _to be himself. "Well, stretch it out for five more minutes so we don't have to come back until 1:30."

Randall crossed his arms. _Seriously?_

Callie played along. "What do you want to know?"

Mike thought a moment. "So where'd you go to college? I mean, not many nurses have scare training, too. No offense, nurses…."

There was a murmur from the nurses indicating there was none taken, and an arousal of curiosity from everyone else. Randall had to admit he _was _curious about that.

"I went to Monsters University Nursing School. The program required a special background in scaring as well."

Callie answered so casually, but everyone else gaped in amazement. Randall folded his arms, perplexed. He had never met someone from that program before. Monsters University Nursing School was one of the hardest schools to get into. They only accepted about twenty a year and were kept secluded from the rest of MU to be a little closer to the hospital. You had to be really good to get in, from what he heard. This was the reason most nursing majors stuck to Fear Tech.

Mike wasn't stunned enough to put a lid on it yet. "So you're really good," he stated, "I'll be calling in tomorrow so you can sub in for me."

Randall had to smile when Callie's blue eyes iced over. "Well, make sure you come in to be treated or have a doctor send me a note, so I can say how sick you are."

Mike surprised a laugh and argued back. "Okay, I'll think about that as soon as I get through _all this paperwork we have to do_!"

A ripple of laughter made its way through the crowd. It was also no secret that Wazowski _hated _paperwork. Randall was really running out of patience now. This was more of a Wazowski talk session than a Q & A with Callie, and he didn't care to hear it anymore.

Callie shrugged mercilessly. "Make sure you and your scarer sign it."

Mr. Waternoose chuckled. "Alright, be back by 1:30, everyone."

Most immediately filed out for lunch, while some stayed over and talked more with Callie. Randall was just about to grab Fungus when he noticed Mike looking back at him with a sappy expression. He and Mike never looked at each other unless they had to. Not since college.

Randall slung his arms out when he had had enough. "WHAT?"

Mike narrowed his eyes mischievously made a gesture resembling a beating heart by making a pumping motion close to his chest. Randall snarled and turned away. _No way._

"Fungus!"

His wreck of an assistant startled and turned around, shaking. "Y-yes, sir…?"

Randall went and uncovered the paperwork for the nursing department. He held it up and waved it in the air so Fungus could see. "We're gonna get this over with and do these at lunch."

Later on that day, the bell signaling the end of the day _finally _rang. For a change, Randall didn't bother sneaking in another door. There were some occasions where he desperately needed sleep, and this was one of them. He gave the paperwork for Roz to Fungus, signed the healthcare documents, and turned to make his way to give the nurses their paperwork.

The sound his he heard next was a child's scream, growing closer and closer from behind him. There was an impact at the back of his head, followed by a loud clanking noise. And then everything went blank as his world fell forward.

…..

"….sure you shouldn't have an actual ice pack on that?"

Randall wasn't sure who the voice belonged to, but it sounded like one of those idiot janitors, Needleman or Smitty.

"No, Smitty. He is a reptile; you have no idea how cold that would be for him."

Randall was so startled by Callie's voice that his eyes popped open. He winced against the pain this caused and turned his head to the side, trying to wake up. Everything felt heavy. Someone was keeping something cool pressed against his head. He could swear his head was going to split, if it hadn't already.

"He's waking up!"

Randall tensed up in frustration. Yeah, that was Needleman.

"Randall? Can you hear me?" It _was_ Callie. Randall gulped, feeling embarrassed. When he found out who was responsible….

"Yeah…" Randall answered, feeling dizzy as he pried his eyes open. Everything was so fuzzy, he could just make out Callie's face. "Wh-where am I?" he mumbled.

"You're in the company infirmary. This is Callie. I'm going to help you with your head injury, okay?"

"Head injury…" Randall repeated.

Callie nodded. "Can you sit up?"

Randall hesitated, then pushed himself up, feeling like a heavyweight for the first time in his life.

Callie sighed in relief. "Good. That's a good sign."

Randall pressed his fingers to his eyes as another wave of pain passed. "Please tell me this is nothing."

Callie shook her head, removed the cold object, and gently began wiping the top of his head with a warm rag as she spoke. Randall kept his head bent for her as he gritted his teeth and clutched the side of the bed.

Callie was so calm. "I wish I could…but I think you have a concussion. And you need stitches."

Randall sighed. "Wh-what happened…?"

Callie got the stitches ready. Randall didn't even want to look.

"This might sting a little," she warned. When he nodded, she began the process, her cool fingers barely touching him as she worked and answered his question at the same time.

"Um, kind of a freak accident. Needleman and Smitty here were pushing a cart of scream containers, and one of them opened accidentally as they passed you. It went flying through the air and…hit you. You're lucky you only have a concussion, at the speed it was going."

Randall narrowed his eyes and tried to ignore the stinging, processing her words. So he nearly got a dent in his head just because some idiot didn't check the tops on the containers?

He could just make out a blurry version of Needleman lurking forward. "We're so sorry, Randall. We _promise _it won't happen again…"

Randall clenched his teeth against the string of insults that threatened to fly from his mouth, deciding it was better to just keep his mouth shut. For all he could see, all of Monstropolis could be in the infirmary and he wouldn't even notice.

To his surprise, Callie covered for him. "I'm sure he forgives you. He just doesn't feel like talking much right now. He won't for a while. I don't think he even wants to talk to me."

Smitty slithered forward, voice shaking. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah…" Callie answered reassuringly, "I think Anne has your paperwork ready for you at the desk."

"Oh, okay…is there anything else we can do?"

Callie kept working. "Nope, that's all."

"Oh, okay." It looked like Needleman threw up a hand. "Feel better, Randall."

_Get out, idiots. _Randall winced when Callie made another stitch.

Callie chuckled a little. "It's a good thing you have such a hard head."

Randall chuckled. _You have no idea. _

"Yeah, well…glad it finally came in handy."

Callie actually giggled a little. After a moment of silence, she spoke again.

"You know they really didn't mean it. It was just a freak accident. The poor kids were so worried about you. Maybe once you feel better, it'll be easier to talk to them."

Randall cut his eyes to her for the first time since he woke up, interested. She was very observant to notice that he wasn't exactly thrilled with the janitors. Expressing emotion just wasn't his forte.

"Uhh, sure."

Callie held a glass out to him. "Water?"

Randall started to refuse, then realized she was testing him. He smiled in amusement and ended up drinking the whole glass. He _was _kind of thirsty.

By the time Callie finished picking at his head, Fungus had come back to drive him home. As Callie gradually helped him regain his balance, Waternoose wandered in.

"Oh, good. He's standing. How's he doing?"

"He will be fine, but he has a concussion. I was just about to tell him that he needs to take two weeks off for recovery."

"Hmm…" Mr. Waternoose sounded genuinely concerned. "Sounds fair. We'll make the arrangements-"

Randall panicked. He couldn't do that! "Oh, no no no. I can't take two weeks off. I'm coming back to work tomorrow. I _am not _taking that much time off for a concussion."

Mr. Waternoose tried to calm him down and scold him at the same time. "Randall. Randall! Calm down. You're still getting your salary. Nurse Callie is trained in getting employees back to work as soon as possible. We're not going to start off questioning her judgment, are we?"

Randall winced against another wave of pain. When it was bearable, he responded.

"Yeah, well, I'm not taking that much time off."

Mr. Waternoose was out of patience. "I see no reason why you're not."

Randall snatched the compress Callie passed to him and pressed it to his head. "Some workers actually care about their numbers."

Waternoose actually sounded surprised. "The scare record? Is that what this is about? You and Sullivan are quite a few numbers from breaking any records. I'm sure you can catch up. You're a fine scarer."

Callie interjected before he could open his mouth. "And it's not worth a permanent injury. I'm pushing it with two weeks. And you still won't be completely healed. Concussions usually take a month or more to get over. You can do half days after a two week period at best."

Randall went from rolling his eyes to startling at the very mention of half days. "What? No way!"

"I don't think we have much of a choice, Randall. I'm going to sign the appropriate documents at the desk and turn it over to Callie to prepare for you to sign. Go home and have a speedy recovery, Randall. I'm glad you're alright." And with that, Waternoose was gone.

Randall cut his eyes to the left to avoid eye contact. _Whatever. _He wasn't getting anywhere with Waternoose. Their CEO was very cautious with company guidelines regarding injuries as it was. He never cut corners. After Waternoose exited the room, Callie rustled some papers around and placed them on the table in front of him.

"This just states that you have received medical attention and agree to the restrictions. Can you sign for me?"

Randall tried to fixate his vision on the documents, but the only thing he saw was a bunch of black and white blurs. He leaned back smoothly and smirked. "Can't."

Callie caught it and smirked back, clicking the pen twice before handing it over. "I'm sure you'll manage. Signature goes on the area highlighted in yellow. Your assistant has your next appointment to come see me in two weeks."

_Well, so much for that. _He decided to go ahead and try his last resort. Explaining and asking nice.

"Is there any way we can make the two week period shorter? I'm trying to maintain a position on the Scare Floor."

Callie was surprisingly patient. "I'm aware of your position… I've already tested the rules by cutting the time to two weeks. I can't do anymore without putting the company at risk. I'm sorry. Just come back in two weeks and we'll see what we can do, okay? Get plenty of rest, and no strenuous activities. It's…not a request. The more you behave, the quicker the recovery."

Randall growled, scribbled his signature on the yellow line, and tossed the pen back on the table. He tried hustling out the door, but misjudged the distance and ran into it. Callie shook her head in annoyance and opened the door for him. He gritted his teeth and left with Fungus without another word. Today had to be the worse day of his life. He wasn't in the mood for talking anymore.

As they went out, Fungus adjusted his glasses and turned to say goodbye. "Thanks. Welcome to Monster's Inc., Nurse Callie."

"Thanks." Callie's voice sounded strained already. As the door to their department closed, he heard a few nurses giggle. Probably just her facial expression. She thought he was a jerk, like everyone else.

After a moment of silence, Fungus tried to reason with him. "Nurse Callie _is_ something, Randall. She took very good care of you. Maybe you could bring her a coffee when you come back. I heard her say she likes mochas. That would be nice…"

Randall snarled. That was it. He grew tired of Fungus' babbling and snapped. "Just get over here and help me!"

Fungus didn't seem to mind that yelling caused him so much pain that he had to lean against the wall and wait for it to pass.

As they got in the car, Fungus tried again. "Sorry, s-sir. I just thought…she would be more willing to help if…you know."

_Yeah right. _

"Psht." Randall waved his hand dismissively and slumped into the passenger seat.

….

After one _miserable _week of doing nothing but sleeping, eating, and sleeping some more, Randall Boggs walked into Monsters Inc. carrying a mocha. He was still nervous about his score, but he _did _feel kind of bad for taking it out on Callie. She had risked a lot just to help him. All he could hope was that he wouldn't make a _total_ idiot out of himself…. Who was he kidding? He already was. He hated saying sorry in any way.

As he crossed the main floor, he came face to face with none other than Mr. Waternoose.

"Randall, you're not due back for another week." His boss greeted him kindly, but he didn't miss the demand for answers.

_Yeah, yeah. Don't get your suit all in a bunch. _

"Just testing my luck. I'm just bringing this to someone, then I'm taking the bus back home and going to sleep."

Mr. Waternoose seemed like he _might _accept it. He noticed the cup and smiled a little. "A mocha? Hmm… Well, have a good stroll, Randall. See you back in another week."

Randall rolled his eyes. Was it that obvious?

He knocked on the door to the nursing department and slowly wandered in. Nurse Callie was behind the main desk doing paperwork. Her beautiful dark blue eyes popped open in surprise when she saw him.

"Randall? You're…early…"

He smiled in amusement because the dread in her voice wasn't hard to miss. She definitely killed with icy sweetness.

He got nervous as he approached the desk, trying to come up with something to say. He had nothing, so he held out the coffee cup. He hadn't felt so awkward since college. He would do anything to be able to just turn invisible and walk out.

"I brought you…some…coffee…. You like…mochas….right?"

Callie eyed him suspiciously. "My favorite…"

After a few seconds, she sighed. "I can't see you any earlier. You know that, right?"

She still didn't take the stupid cup, so Randall drew it back. She wasn't going to let him off easy. Nothing better to crush a guy's ego than an apology.

Randall tried to smooth it over with a smug answer. "It's not a bribe."

Callie caught on. "Okay, I'll bite. What is it, then?"

Randall tilted the cup forward, widening his eyes in false innocence. "It's a peace offering."

For the first time, Callie met his gaze. "Oh…"

Randall scuffed his heel on the ground, speaking with sincerity for the first time. "Look, I uhh….was kind of a jerk the other day. You're just doing your job, and, well… I'm sorry."

Callie looked baffled. "It's…okay…."

Randall smiled and narrowed his eyes. "Hey, thanks."

After a moment of silence, Randall officially ran out of patience.

He spread his hands as he offered the coffee one last time, letting her know he really wanted to get rid of the stupid cup.

"Well, do you want the coffee?!"

Callie startled, then nodded in relief. "Oh, yes, Yes, I do! Thanks."

Randall once again smiled in amusement and offered her the cup. Callie hesitated, then finally smiled back and took the cup.


	3. Chapter 2: Sick

**Hey guys, sorry it took a while. The end of the chapter is really the only significant change. We have a new character introduced. There is a cute part in the very last sentence of the Randall/Callie flashback and a change in Randall's wake up. That's about it. Enjoy and let me know what you think if you can. See you next time!**

**Chapter 2 Sick**

_Present_

Randall stood there clasping the newly repaired bars that separated his cell from the rest of the world. He never took the opportunity to escape illegally. He knew he had it; if he'd wanted to, he could already be masterminding another plot. But whether it was the numbness holding him back, or the knowledge that he would just be caught again, it didn't seem to make a difference.

He just wanted out. Prison life was making the numbing sensation worse. It seemed like the grief from the loss of Callie and Riley before was nothing compared to now. At least he felt something then. Right now…he just didn't feel anything. Like a zombie.

_Why now? After all this time…_

All at once, the prison door opened. And Randall found himself facing none other than Sullivan. The giant blue monster he had hated for years, the one who took every chance he had depended on away, was about to bail him out.

There was a long, deafening silence before Randall eventually found words. "Why? Why would _you _do this for _me_?"

Sullivan shrugged. Randall wasn't so sure if he knew himself. "I don't know… Several reasons, I guess."

Randall narrowed his eyes and rubbed his thumb and forefinger together. "Must be some pretty good reasons."

Sullivan rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I guess part of me wants to believe that…you didn't really _mean_….all that happened before."

Randall made eye contact. "Yeah. I did."

Sullivan rolled his eyes, quickly getting annoyed. Randall smirked. He would soon regret ever considering bail. But being the sap he was, he tried again. "Well, I think you can be better than that, Randall."

Randall used the same schoolteacher voice he used with Wazowski in the hall the day that bratty little girl got into the Monster world. He spread his hands. "Okay. Let me guess. You think so because of Callie, right?"

Sullivan flinched at the direct mention of his childhood friend's name. Eventually, he nodded. "That…and…. I was wondering….what exactly happened to make you, Randall? To make you hate me so much?"

All Randall had to do was look at him to make him feel uncomfortable enough to keep talking. He scratched his head as he thought about how to explain what he just said. "I mean, you seemed…nice…that first semester at MU."

Randall nearly recoiled in disgust at the very mention of that first semester. How would Sullivan know? It's not like he paid much attention. "I wasn't completely grown up then, Sullivan. I've become much more confident and controlled since then. Kind of takes both of those to be a scarer."

"You seemed so much happier when you met Callie…"

Randall shot an icy glare that let Sullivan know he was going too far. "That's classified, Sullivan."

The big blue monster rolled his eyes. "Right. Well then, what exactly is your problem with me?"

Randall tilted his head. "Are you sure you want to hear all that before we talk about bail?"

Sullivan crossed his arms. "Guess not. But there are some terms we had to work out for you to get bail. Terms for you to be able to legally return to Monsters Inc. and terms the prison has."

Randall rolled his eyes. "Uh huh, sure. Like what?"

Sullivan explained the terms concerning Monsters Inc. (Randall still wasn't sure how he was even pulling this bail off, but he wasn't curious enough to ask), while one of the prison guards explained that he would be under high surveillance until he could prove he was no "danger" by working faithfully within the company.

Basically, he was working some kind of position on the Laugh Floor. His training started on Monday. Randall recoiled in disgust. _The Laugh Floor. Psht._

Finally, Sullivan popped the question. "So do you want the bail?"

Randall crossed his arms. "I want a copy of the total, so I can gradually pay it off."

Sullivan looked surprised. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

The look on his face when he rubbed the back of his neck said that it wasn't exactly a "cheap" bail. "I'm not sure if…"

Randall bristled. "No ticket, no bail, Sullivan. I'm not going to owe you anything."

Sullivan sighed and turned to the guard. "Can he have a copy of the bail?"

"Yes, he is entitled to it." This guard wasn't as bad as the one that brought him in here.

"Alright, fine. You can have a copy of the bail." Sullivan looked exasperated.

"Uh huh, then _where is it_?"

"Mike's got it. He and Celia handle the financial stuff."

The prison guard took a ring of keys and searched for the right one. "Alright, Boggs. Let's get you out of here."

Randall got his picture and orange shirt, and then he was headed out of his cell, wondering where they were now keeping Waternoose. The guard who first brought him in was keeping watch at the door. He smirked when he spotted Randall.

"Alright, Boggs. Hand the shirt ov-" He didn't get any further before the shirt landed in his face.

Mike and Fungus were in the front lobby. Mike was filling out paperwork at the receptionist's desk, while Fungus quit biting his nails and took a few steps toward them. Mike didn't even turn around. Looked like he wasn't too happy with Sullivan, either.

Sullivan approached Mike like someone trying to apologize for something. "Mike, Randall wants a copy of the bail."

"Aw, well…" Mike swiveled around and held up a copy with an angry smirk. Randall snatched it away. He blew air out the side of his mouth when he spotted the total.

Mike noticed. "Yeah. Well, maybe if you stay out of jail long enough to make a salary, we can talk about a payment plan."

"Can it, Wazowski." Randall wasn't in the mood to put up with him today.

He turned to Sullivan. "I'll work on it. _Can _I go now?"

Mike held up the real bail. "SIGN the paper!"

Randall snatched the pen in his hand, scribbled his signature, clicked the pen, and offered it back to Wazowski. Mike snatched it back and rolled his eye full circle.

Sullivan smirked at the exchange. "Okay, Randall. Training starts at 9 am Monday."

"Uh huh." Randall turned away and nearly ran into Fungus.

"_What?_" he asked. He and Fungus had yet to face each other.

Fungus held out his old raincoat. "I brought this for you, sir."

Randall tilted his head, then noticed that it was raining like crazy outside. He growled and took the raincoat from Fungus, then opened the door.

He walked all the way home, with Fungus trailing behind him. Every so often, Fungus would try to communicate.

"S-sir?"

"Sir?"

"Randall?"

Randall never responded. Fungus was a part of the plot, but he still got off scot-free. Not that Randall cared about that; Fungus was pretty much forced into the whole thing anyway. Monsters Inc. assistants stood by their scarers no matter what. But he did care that word got out; and, for now, society hated that he was free. For whatever reason, he didn't want Fungus to see that. If it wasn't for the stupid raincoat, he would have turned invisible and lost the guy.

Randall walked straight to his apartment complex building, his one goal set on home. When he got to his floor, he spotted some kids staring in his direction.

"GET LOST!"

When they all scattered, he walked up to his door and realized he didn't have the key.

"Sir, I kept it for you."

Randall turned to Fungus, then took the key. "Hey, thanks."

Fungus nodded, then handed over the picture frame that Callie had given to him for the picture. "And this. S-sorry I took out the picture. Frames were…not allowed."

Randall took the frame. "Oh. Why did you give it to Sullivan to begin with?"

Fungus pushed up his glasses. "We thought it might be nice for you to have something of yours. In your cell."

Randall thought about yelling at him for going into his apartment complex to begin with, then decided he didn't feel like it and just went inside without answering. He was pretty sure Fungus was no longer considered his assistant. He and Randall had kept their complexes separate, even though Feebie and Callie were gone.

He went inside and switched on the light. He tossed his raincoat on the rack, plopped down on the couch, and ran his fingers over the edges of the frame. The creamy white was still the same as it had been when she brought it home, and the swirly pattern was still just as visible. He slid the photo back into the frame and placed it on the coffee table. It had been on the mantle before, but he didn't quite feel like moving it all the way there yet. He turned on the TV, but he only focused on the photo.

….

Randall and Fungus made their way through the crowded sidewalk. They had left the factory as soon as the work bell rang. Randall stopped and got several orders of soup, while Fungus rented a couple of movies.

He and Callie had been dating for a while now. The day he returned to work after his checkup with Callie, he found a plain coffee sitting at his work station. After a few weeks of casually picking on each other at work and exchanging coffee, they gradually started meeting up in the morning and getting coffee together. Sometimes they would even go out to lunch with Feebie and Fungus.

Eventually, Randall and Callie starting dating, and found themselves growing closer all the time. For once in his life, he had someone who treated him decently. Besides Fungus.

Randall also eventually found out that Feebie and Callie were best friends, and had an apartment not far from the company. Feebie was somewhat like Fungus, except pinkish in color. She had been working at MI for a while, and Fungus had had a crush on her forever. Callie and Randall finally talked Fungus into asking her on a double date with them to the movies. As soon as Feebie said yes, Fungus had fainted.

The "jerk" side of Randall made its appearance, and he cracked up at the sight of Feebie standing there stunned when Fungus fell to the floor. Callie had gasped and immediately started fanning him. When he woke up, he spotted Randall.

"Wh-what happened?"

Randall flipped a page in the newspaper. "Huh? Oh, you fainted because Feebie said she would go out with you or something."

Callie huffed when Fungus fainted again and started treating him all over again. But they did make it out on their double date, and Fungus and Feebie seemed to be hitting it off okay. They were supposed to all go out on a dinner date tonight, but Feebie called that morning to say that Callie had caught a bad cold and was very sick. Feebie even stayed home to take care of her.

Randall and Fungus decided to surprise them by bringing them dinner. As soon as they got the food, they made their way to Callie and Feebie's apartment and rang the doorbell. It took a while before Feebie finally came to the door.

She looked surprised, then smiled a bit. "Hey, guys. You left early today."

Randall decided to let Fungus talk. He finally got the hint and held up the movies. "We brought soup, a-a-and movies."

Feebie gasped and opened the door wider. "How sweet. That's perfect. I was just wondering what we were going to do for dinner. Come in. Callie's resting in the living room. Let me go make some tea to go with this."

When Fungus and Feebie wandered into the kitchen, Randall stepped into the living room. Callie was lying on the couch, wrapped in a blanket with a box of tissues on the coffee table. She sat up a little when she spotted him, looking so weak and tired out he barely recognized her. Still beautiful, but different from the energetic, glowing nurse always getting on to workers at the factory.

"Randall!" Her voice was raspy, like she had fluid in her lungs or a sore throat.

"Hey." He held up the bag. "We brought you some soup. We thought we would bring dinner and movies to you since we couldn't go out."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you guys, Randall. I'm so sorry, I…"

She brought a tissue to her mouth as she was interrupted by a fit of coughing. When it didn't stop, Feebie rushed in with a warm cloth and handed it to Randall.

Randall knelt down in front of her and steadied her by resting a hand on her shoulder and dabbing at her face. "Hey, hey…"

When the spell was gone, Callie fell back against the pillow and let him dab at her face.

Once she could speak again, the nurse side of her took over. "You guys shouldn't be here; I might get you sick. I didn't even want Feebie to stay home…"

Randall shrugged and opened the bag to get the soup. "How did you catch it?"

"That kid they brought into the infirmary from daycare the other day. She was very sick. The family left early to take her to a pediatrician."

Callie started coughing again, but not as bad as before. She rolled her eyes when it passed over. "I'm so tired of coughing."

As Randall set out the soup and bread, Feebie and Fungus came back with hot tea. Everyone prepared their food, and Callie noticed the movies. "So you're all going to be stubborn, huh? What movies did you bring?"

Randall handed over that chick flick he dreaded; the romance Callie and Feebie had been talking about forever, and the action movie they all might like. Randall decided he would watch the scary movie later, since no one except him seemed to handle them well. Callie squealed as best as she could and handed the chick flick romance to Feebie, who got excited and stopped what she was doing to put it in.

Randall rolled his eyes and held a spoonful of soup out for Callie. "Open up."

Callie smiled. "You're going to feed me, too?"

"I was planning on it, so be a good patient and open u- What?"

Callie was giving him that meaningful look. "You know, you're so sweet for someone who started out as such a jerk," she said.

"Psht." Randall smiled and offered her the spoon.

Later on, they were all piled up on the sofa with just a soft lamplight streaming in from the kitchen. Randall had an arm around Callie as she rested her head on his shoulder. Fungus and Feebie were probably holding hands….finally.

Randall watched the end of the flick with interest. It actually turned out not so bad. A girl was trying to stay hidden from an abusive family, and the young guy who owns the old house she finds ends up falling for her. The family found her, but of course the guy is able to help protect her. And like all sappy endings to romance movies, the girl and guy live happily ever after.

As soon as the movie ended, Callie and Feebie dried their tears. "That was so sad!"

Randall cut his eyes to the nearest corner. "Not bad."

Callie eased up and touched her throat. "I think I need more tea."

Feebie turned her head. "You sound terrible. Let me go make some."

"I got it." Callie tried to stand, and instantly fell back. Randall caught her and eased her back down.

"Easy." Randall dabbed at her face as Feebie hurried into the kitchen. "Do you think you need to lie down?"

"I don't think I can sleep." When she shivered, Randall helped her wrap another blanket around her shoulders.

"Do you have any medicine, Nurse Callie?"

"I've already taken more than I should."

Feebie brought more tea and cookies, and they all decided to go ahead and watch the action movie. Really, no one wanted to leave Callie. She looked really bad; and if he knew anything best, it was that their type didn't take well to being sick.

Randall wasn't sure exactly when, but they all ended up drifting into sleep. He startled awake when Callie went into such a violent coughing fit that even Feebie and Fungus startled and bent over her.

Randall held the rag to her mouth. It was even worse than before. He felt of her face and panicked when he noticed her high temperature. When she finished coughing, she fell back against the pillow with a dazed stare. Her only response to them was a soft moan. Randall turned to Feebie.

"What do we do?!"

Feebie pressed a cold rag to her head. "It's just 3 am. We've got to take her to the hospital."

Fungus put on his glasses. "How are we going to get there?"

"We have a car."

Randall steadied Callie. "One of us can drive."

Feebie got their keys. "That would be great."

"Come on." Randall scooped Callie up and quickly carried her out the door.

The next day, with treatment and attention, Callie woke up feeling good enough to recover at home. As they prepared to take her home, she covered her face.

"Oh, how embarrassing!"

"Hey, that cold was serious." Randall helped her stand.

She looked around the room and looked up at him with a worried expression. "What if all of you get sick?"

Feebie handed her the antibiotics the ER had prescribed for her…and for the rest of them. "Hopefully the medicine he shoved at all of us will keep that from happening. He said that it's been going around and they are trying to prevent it from spreading."

Randall smiled. "He called us idiots for being around you so much."

Callie laughed as she wiped her nose with a tissue and sniffed. "Poor kid."

Randall smiled and gave her a quick hug before helping her back to the car. Callie was always thinking of others, even when she wasn't well.

Later on that week, they all walked into the factory and were surprised by the sound of clapping and cheering. Everyone had gathered in the lobby to celebrate Callie's recovery. Randall smiled and kept an arm around her as she greeted them. Yes, everyone loved Callie. Randall stiffened in surprise when Callie blushed and rested her head on his shoulder. Then, finally, he relaxed and embraced her as everyone chattered around them.

…..

Randall snapped awake and glanced at the clock. 3 am. He sniffed when he saw the picture and turned the other way. What was he going to do now?

He felt sick himself. He wanted... he wanted... He didn't know what he wanted. His eyes focused on something else. The phone. As usual, there were no messages. No one dared call him. And he hardly ever called out, now that the Scream Extractor was out of business and Waternoose was in the slammer.

He didn't know what made his hands pick up the phone and dial his sister's number, but he did it before he could shame himself out of it. It rang several times before she answered in a sleepy drawl.

"Hello...?"

"Emma? I-It's me."

There was a long, pregnant pause on the other end of the line. When his sister spoke again her voice was a mixture of surprise, anger, confusion, and dread. The tone hurt him. Badly. He hadn't really spoken to, or thought much of, her since his plot with Waternoose had been exposed to the public. But he could hear it in her voice. He'd let her down. He'd probably let Rex down. He didn't even want to think about...Callie's family.

"Randall?" Emma gasped.

"Yeah," he laughed nervously. "Look, I'm sorry to call so late, I..."

It was actually pretty abnormal, rude, to call someone at 3 am in the morning just to talk. Especially someone you refused to talk to on a regular basis. Randall froze up for a second despite his usual calm, cool nature because he could hear the deafening silence. The hesitation.

He heard a rustling noise, then a sigh. Emma was, in some ways, like him. Impatient and short tempered when it came to people who made stupid decisions. And according to her, he fell into that category. As a young, single mom who had been fending for herself since she was legally old enough, she had learned to "cut to the chase" from what Randall could tell. But then again, he really didn't know much about her.

"Look, Randall. What do you want?"

Randall ran a hand through his fronds. He really didn't know. Suddenly…he felt ridiculous. "Look, Emma, I was just wondering if it would be okay for me to…come see you and Rex, alright?"

The other line was silent for at least a minute. When Emma spoke again her voice carried a sassy, flat note that suggested she didn't buy it. "You just called at three in the morning….to see if you could visit me…and Rex?"

"Aw… Way to bust a guy's pr- Emma…. Yeah."

"Randall…. I don't think that's such a good idea." Her tone was softer, but her mind was set. Randall didn't have to ask why. She was protecting Rex, and herself. Emma didn't like leaving room in her life for more hardships than she and Rex had already been through.

Randall sucked it up and sighed. "Okay Em," he sighed, "sorry."

Her voice was shaky, but she always said what she thought she had to.

"Randall?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't call here anymore."

Randall winced, hung up the phone, leaned against the couch, and stared at nothing until he fell asleep.

**Aw, I know. Poor Randall. Things eventually look up, but he's still got a way to go. Our Fourth got rained out, so I was able to finish this chapter. I know this was sad, but the next one will be full of fun. Happy Late Fourth, everyone!**

**Thanks for the kind reviews, follows, and favorites. I'm so sorry for doing this to our favorite character. I hope it wasn't too out of character for Randall to accept the bail…but he's got to go somewhere.**

**Anyway, thanks and please review! I love to hear any ideas/feedback. Hope you enjoyed it. See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Scare Test

**Hey, everyone. So what did you think of Randall's sister? You'll know more about her later. Anyway, here's Chapter 3 back. I made a few minor changes, not much because I liked the original. Randall just rephrases the little part about him not having a family to call. That's about it. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Maybe you guys have ideas?**

**Chapter 3 The Scare Test**

_Past_

Randall thrust his wrench against the tire of Waternoose's car again and again. He growled in frustration as the rim slid further and further away from the tire. Just the opposite of what he wanted.

Randall stopped and wiped at his forehead. Waternoose peeked over his shoulder. "Not working?"

"No, let me try something else." Randall handed the wrench to Fungus and dug into the trunk of his own car.

He, Callie, Feebie, and Fungus had car pooled this morning and found Mr. Waternoose and his wife bending over a flat tire. Luckily, they had all been early, so Randall and Fungus began tinkering with it. The small gash in the tire looked like they ran into a piece of glass or something.

Randall checked to make sure Callie and Feebie were occupied talking to Mrs. Waternoose before he gathered all of his materials. The trick was to burn the gash together so that the tire at least kept enough air in it to get Mrs. Waternoose home.

Callie hated it because, truth be told, he almost got his hand burnt off the last time he tried it. But since they were distracted, he might just be able to pull it off. Mrs. Waternoose was acting like the typical wife.

"I _told _him to put an air compressor in the car just the other day…" Yep, they were distracted.

Randall pulled out a lighter, lighter fluid, and a rag. He noticed Waternoose huffing at his wife.

"Women, huh?" Randall closed the trunk.

"Uhrm…" Mr. Waternoose moaned in agreement before he realized something. "Well, you haven't seen a third of it yet. How long have you two been married? A month?"

Randall made sure he kept the materials concealed in the rag. "It was a month ago yesterday."

"Oh, well, wait until it's been thirty years." Waternoose followed him back to the damaged tire, where Fungus was sitting with the air compressor. Fungus knew what he was going to do as soon as he saw the materials, and stepped back. He wasn't crazy about the trick, either.

Randall chuckled, sprayed the fluid on the gash in the tire, and got the lighter ready before turning to Waternoose. "Don't panic because I'm going to catch it from Callie."

When he nodded, Randall brought the lighter to the gash and jumped back as a mini wildfire broke out around the tire.

Waternoose looked perplexed. "Wha-"

_POP! _That was it! Randall smacked the fire with the rag until every flame vanished and mouthed the words that came out of Callie's mouth without even looking at her.

"RANDALL BOGGS!"

Randall chuckled with Mr. Waternoose and Fungus as he used the air compressor to blow up the tire. When the tire was fully inflated, he stood and kissed Callie on the forehead.

"Sorry, babe."

Callie finally returned the hug, but that didn't mean he was spared. "How many times do you have to burn your hands before you understand that isn't safe?" she wailed.

Randall winked. "Well, I'm fine now. And it did the trick."

Callie scoffed. Mr. Waternoose examined his tire and turned to him in astonishment. "I've never…_seen _that before…"

Feebie pointed a finger at both him and Fungus. "Mad engineers. Both of them."

Mr. Waternoose actually looked interested. "Really?"

Randall shrugged. "It's a hobby. That'll get you home, but I wouldn't count on it long."

All at once, the brat that got Callie sick months earlier came running out of nowhere and ran into Randall's side.

Randall startled. "Hey!"

The kid stared up at him a second, then rushed past him and jumped into Callie's arms. Callie barely caught her. When Callie sat her down, the kid handed her yet another picture she had colored.

She smiled. "Oh, thank you, Anna! It's beautiful."

The kid gave her another hug before running to catch up with her parents. Randall scowled as everyone around him smiled.

"If she colors you another picture, we'll need another refrigerator."

Callie giggled. "Yeah, but she's a cutie."

Mrs. Waternoose smiled. Not knowing them as well, she popped the dreaded question at Randall. "So do you two have any kids?"

Randall narrowed his eyes. "No, we don't have any bra-"

When he spotted the look he earned from Callie, he slit his eyes in the opposite direction and rephrased.

"Kids."

Mr. Waternoose noticed. "I take it you're not considering any for the time being?"

"Well, I-"

Randall interjected before Callie could finish. "No."

Mrs. Waternoose played along. "Aw, why not?"

Randall didn't mind telling the truth. "I don't like kids."

Mr. Waternoose caught onto all the sarcasm going around. "Oh, now what could you _possibly _have against children?"

"Everything. They take a lot of time, they're expensive, they smell…." Randall arranged the tools in the back on the trunk and slammed it shut as everyone chuckled. What was so funny? He was serious!

Mr. Waternoose chuckled. "Well, we'd better all get into the factory. We're late for the morning meeting. Everyone's already in the lobby."

Randall kicked the tire one more time before deciding it was fine. "'Kay, well, make sure you get a new tire on that as soon as you can."

Mr. Waternoose put an arm around his shoulders. "Well, thank you Randall. You're quite the engineer. Ever thought about doing anything for the company?"

Randall shrugged it off. "Might, but I prefer the Scare Floor."

Mr. Waternoose shrugged and started walking. "Well, come along everyone. Don't run over anything else, dear!"

Mrs. Waternoose said goodbye to Callie and Feebie, then called after him. "_I _didn't before!"

Randall and Callie held each other's hands as they pushed their way through the crowded lobby, greeting various coworkers as they passed. Since there was no one in particular Randall wanted to seek out in this crowd, he let Callie drag him wherever. Eventually, they ended up at Celia's front desk. And of course, Wazowski was there flirting with Celia. Sullivan blew air out the side of his mouth like he was ready to go.

Randall tried huffing about that, but all he got was yet another look from Callie. When Celia saw her, she leaned over the desk and hugged her. Almost instantly, they started chattering.

Celia bounced up and down. "Did you get the wedding and honeymoon pictures developed yet?"

Callie dug into her bag and drug them out. "Yes! Finally!"

Celia took it. "Let me see!" she squealed.

She did what everyone else had done so far when she flipped open the first page. "Aww…"

Feebie flipped to the second page. "Aren't they sweet? This one's my favorite…."

Randall sighed, willing the meeting to just go ahead and start already. When Callie greeted Sullivan, he gathered her into a big bear hug. "Hey, Callie!"

"Oh, Sulley," Callie squeaked. Sullivan got the signal that he was being too rough and sat her back down on the ground. Callie had to steady herself on the front desk to get her breath.

Randall glowered in their direction and crossed his arms. He realized Callie and Sullivan were childhood friends, but he hated it.

Sullivan didn't notice. He gestured to the scrapbook everyone was flipping through. "Great pictures. Mike said my mom wanted one."

Callie frowned. "_Mike _said? James P. Sullivan! Do you not even talk to your own mother?"

Sullivan defended himself. "Oh, wait. Wait. Wait. Mike gets to the phone before I do."

Callie shook her head. "You're not excused. _You _could call _her_."

One of the older nurses happened to be walking by. "Honey, every man is bad about calling his mother."

Sullivan pointed. "True. Mike doesn't call his, either!"

Mike looked up from the pictures. "I'm not involved in this."

"Fungus is bad about it, too." Feebie poked Fungus, who just cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses.

Callie just took Randall's hand and didn't say anything. Randall smiled and gave hers a small squeeze. He didn't have any parents to call. Just a bunch of foster parents he didn't care to keep contact with to save his life. He only had a brother, who had passed away in the care of abusive foster parents. They had lost their baby sister in the process of being adopted; he wouldn't even know where to start looking for her.

But at least he had a family now. Callie's family was truly amazing. Just like her.

Callie still kept on at Sullivan. "That's no excuse…"

Sullivan narrowed his eyes. "Don't you have a husband to bug, or something?"

Randall smirked and held up his palms. "Hey! Don't pin her off on me."

Eventually, Mike decided he was tired of girls and photos. He spotted something in Callie's opened bag and began humming as he dug into it. Randall slit his eyes and put his hands on his hips. Everyone knew the running gag with Ceilia, Callie, and Mike because they all liked the same kind of gum.

Mike began digging, his eye on Callie and Celia the whole time.

"Ba dum…Ba dum….Ba dum. Ba dum. Ba dum. Ba dum…Ba dum…Ba dum. Ba dum. Ba dum….."

Randall blew out air out the side of his mouth. He wasn't too fond of Mike digging in Callie's bag, either.

Celia noticed. "Oh, that's not noticeable, Michael."

Wazowski just sang his out. "DUUUUUMMM!"

Randall smirked at the moment he had been waiting for. Mike's brow furrowed when he pulled out an empty pack. Randall put his arms around Callie from behind as Mike turned to face her.

He held up the pack. "Is this some kind of joke? Where's the gum?!"

Callie revealed where the last piece was by smacking the gum she had been chewing on all morning. Randall chuckled and kissed her cheek when Wazowski rolled his eye and let the wrapper fall back into her bag.

"If you don't have gum, what are you here for- Wait."

He swiveled around and stared at the book at moment. "Callie, you- You fell off the inner tube!"

Callie rolled her eyes. "Randall says that's his favorite."

Randall winked because it_ was_ one of his favorites. The picture showed him and Callie on a two-monster inner tube. Except Callie was halfway in the air because she got knocked off by a wave. Randall was holding on like a pro, smirking. Her father, Brian, sure knew how to capture the perfect moment.

Celia laughed with everyone else and smiled. "Aw! You two went inner tubing together?"

Randall smirked. "She's the one that wanted to go."

Mike got his revenge on Callie. "And she fell of first! Ha ha!"

Sulley laughed and pointed. "_I _want that one!"

Callie ignored them all and turned the page. "Well, _this _is my favorite."

Everyone except Randall cackled because, this time, he was the one falling off while Callie was smirking at the camera.

Randall mimicked fake laughter. "Ha ha ha. Very funny. Thanks, babe."

Still, he couldn't resist Callie's make up hug. All at once, the room grew quiet. They all looked up to see Waternoose standing in the front of the room, ready to start. Randall helped Callie tuck the scrapbook back in her bag and stood to listen to Waternoose. They should have already been scaring on the Scare Floor by now.

Waternoose didn't waste any time. "Alright, everyone. Due to a little incident I had with the car this morning, we are running very late. So I'll cut to the chase. All nurses, receptionists, and other staff with scare training need to take their annual scaring test. Pass it, and you don't have to go back to training. Scarers, they will be using Scare Floor F. All other floors will continue a normal workday, while Floor F stands by until they finish."

Randall smirked at Callie. Floor F was the floor he worked on. Meaning he got to stand by and watch while Callie did his job.

"You have a scaring test?" he asked.

Callie shook her head in panic. "I didn't even know!"

Roz slithered past. "You'll pass."

Mike smarted off. "How do you know?"

She kept going without even looking back, "Because _I take_ the test every year."

Mike smirked. "Well, she shouldn't have any trouble. All she has to do is stand there."

Sulley grabbed Mike before he could get into any more trouble. "Knock 'em dead, Cal!"

Callie frowned at the nickname. "Don't call me Cal."

Feebie put a hand on Callie's shoulder. "Good luck, Callie. You'll do great."

Callie moaned and nearly squeezed Randall's hand off as they made their way to the Scare Floor. Randall found himself getting excited. He had never seen Callie scare before. She didn't exactly like to talk about it.

When they got to the Scare Floor, they had a huge TV screen drawn down over the scoreboard.

Randall smiled. _Yes! _He had been hoping they would put that down so the regular scarers could watch. The screen was used to display each scarer's best scare at the end of the year, and sometimes allowed Waternoose to watch as they worked. Each station could be logged in with a code, and the screen would pull up a video image of the scarer doing their job.

Callie's blue eyes widened. "They're putting the screen down?!"

Randall tried to rescue his hand. "Hey, babe…don't worry. You'll be the best one on camera. Besides, Waternoose has to grade somehow."

Waternoose stood at the entrance to the floor. "Alright. Everyone being tested needs to look for their name at a station. That will be your testing station. All scarers and their assistants will go to their station and assist whoever is there. Pull the file they need, and have your assistant bring down the door. Everyone taking the test, your score is based on technique and how much energy you draw. Everyone to your stations. When your name is called, you may begin."

Everyone hustled around to their stations. When Randall found Callie's name at his, he waved it at her.

"Some luck, huh, babe?"

Callie sighed and shuffled over. "Okay."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Randall gave the appropriate file to Fungus so he could pull down the door and took Callie's hands in his.

Callie didn't seem to know how to tell him what she was thinking. "It's just…I don't have the heart to scare children. I admire the job you guys do, Randall, but…it's me. For some reason, I can't help seeing monster children in their place. They're always so scared…"

Randall sighed and rubbed her shoulders. "But they're not, Cal… They're human kids. Kids who give us our energy. Besides, just like any kid here, they have someone that comes running as soon as we leave. You're not doing anything wrong, babe. You're just…getting our power, that's all."

Callie managed a small smile. "You're right. Randall, I wasn't saying-"

Randall handed her the child's file to study. "I know."

Callie took the file and studied it as the first few took their test. Randall alternated between watching a disgusted Wazowski trying to hand Roz a file without touching her and watching Callie study every detail.

"Don't tell me you're nervous, too."

The wide-eyed look Callie exchanged with him made him chuckle, it was so cute. Roz seemed to like Callie okay. She studied the file for two seconds, made sure Callie was looking, and threw it at the back of Wazowski's head. Roz was always pretty confident.

Wazowski swiveled around to glare back at her and changed his mind when she met his gaze. Callie laughed quietly and mouthed something to Roz, who nodded and went into her door as soon as her name was called. Randall decided not to attempt to figure that out. At least Callie wasn't nervous anymore.

Everyone except Wazowski watched with interest as Roz made her way to the sleeping child. Jerry walked by and put a tiny handheld camera in Sullivan's hand as he kept going. Sullivan switched it on with a smirk and waited for the right moment.

Just as Roz let out one of her surprising, bone-chilling roars, Sullivan held the handheld camera with Roz's scary face in front of Mike's eye. Mike, who had actually been doing paperwork for once, screamed so loud it echoed across the floor and drowned out the child's scream.

Everyone erupted with laughter all at once. Roz exited the room and glared at the crowd, unaware of what was going on. Just as everyone was about to calm down, Jerry walked by and got the camera from Sullivan. When he plugged it into an extension chord, the image of Mike screaming his heart out appeared on the large screen.

Randall had to give a high five to Roz for that one. He and Sullivan accidentally made eye contact as they tried to recover from their laughter. When Sullivan wiped away a tear, Randall pointed a finger at him with a "good one" smile. At least he was breaking his code for a worthy cause.

Everyone eventually discovered that Mike was awfully quiet, and found him hyperventilating in a ball on the floor. Callie had him lying on his side, trying to get him to breathe normal. She was trying not to snicker as she palpated his wrist for a heart rate.

Sullivan ran over. "Hey, hey, hey. Is he alright?"

Callie lifted her face to reveal she wasn't succeeding at the not-laughing thing.

"Yeah," she squeaked.

Everyone chuckled as she finally broke into laughter. When Wazowski sat up, he held up a hand before Sullivan could even speak.

"_DON'T _talk to me."

Sullivan chased after him when he started walking. "Aw, come on, Mike!"

Mr. Waternoose called everyone's attention back to the test, trying to keep the corners of his mouth from turning up again. As Roz slithered past, he recognized her. "Another outstanding performance from Roz. Now, if all of you are ready to work, Callie may go forward."

Everyone stared in interest. Even Sullivan and Mike stopped and looked back. Randall could imagine why. Callie was always so gentle, it was hard to see her scaring a kid out of their bed.

"Good luck," Randall whispered as Callie went forward.

As soon as Fungus opened the door, Callie quickly jumped onto the rim and disappeared inside. Randall turned his attention to the camera and watched intently as she cautiously crept across the dark room. Then, for no reason at all, she disappeared.

Fungus realized something was wrong as soon as she did. "Why did she d-do that? It's too soon."

Randall just kept wide eyes glued to the screen. All at once, the light to the kid's room switched on as its parents stepped into the room. Knowing all about going invisible, Randall looked for any signs of Callie. He found nothing. She could be anywhere.

The parents circled the bed, which would have caused Callie to move around to avoid them if she had stayed on the ground. Was she on the walls?

"Honey, this is ridiculous!" The kid's father rubbed his eyes angrily.

The mother wasn't sure. "I know, but he says there's something in his closet. Maybe we should check it. Something might be loose."

Everyone gasped. Mr. Waternoose called across the room to Fungus. "Turn it off!"

"NO!" Randall lunged at Fungus, knocking him over. If they turned off the door, the camera would turn off and Callie would be stuck there until they could reopen the door.

"Randall! Calm down." Waternoose began walking on those six legs of his, but several others had already tackled Randall to the ground. Randall whipped his tail and struggled.

One of the assistants got to the door, and was just about to switch it off before Sullivan jerked him back and stood in front of the keypad.

"James! Out of the way at once!" Waternoose was almost there.

Sullivan held out his hand. "You've gotta trust Callie knows what to do. You can't just turn the door off on her when she was trying to pass some test on the company's account!"

Waternoose's guilt showed on his face, making him stop long enough for Callie to prove him wrong. Everyone turned to the screen when they heard something from outside the child's room shatter.

The parents looked up from their bickering. The woman gasped. "My vase!"

The man had had enough. "We bumped it rushing in here and it just slipped off. This is nonsense! Now, let's clean it up and stop wasting our time. He's fine."

The kid woke up from the crash. "Mom? Dad?"

"Goodnight." The dad shuffled his wife out the door, turned off the light, and shut the bedroom door.

Randall took a deep breath as the kid slipped back under the covers. Where was Callie?

Just as everyone began to worry, Callie appeared beside the kid's bed and disappeared again. _Yes! _ She had distracted the parents and resumed the scare. Just as any scarer would have been expected to do.

"Get off of me!" Randall pushed everyone off and tried to get to his feet. He coughed and clutched his side as pain shot through his body.

There was a series of concern and worried apologies around him, but he just focused on the screen. "Go, Callie."

Callie remained invisible and began messing with the kid. Knocking things around, thumping the floor…warm up stuff to get the kid worried.

Just when the kid couldn't stand it anymore, Callie appeared on the opposite side of him and waited for him to turn around.

When he did, she let out a terrifying, screaming roar. Everyone jumped back in surprise as the kid screamed his head off. The scream container attached to the door filled to the top before the kid was even finished screaming. Waternoose might even keep that one for the company because it was so full of energy. Callie and the kid rushed out of the room at the same time.

She flung herself through the door and slammed it shut. Fungus turned off the door and glanced at her in surprise as Randall took a deep breath of relief. She was there. In front of him. Safe.

Callie took a look around. "What?"

Everyone let out a mass sigh of relief. Some congratulated her, some told Randall how lucky he was. Randall just drew Callie into a tight hug. He noticed Sullivan leaning against his station, watching them with a smile.

"Thanks," Randall mouthed.

Callie hugged him back. "How did I do?" she asked.

"You rocked it, babe," Randall replied.

Callie drew back and tried to pry his arm away from his side. Of course she noticed. She was a nurse. Randall took a sharp breath and pulled away.

"Randall?" Callie was concerned now.

"It's nothing, babe," he gasped.

Waternoose actually went the honest route. "You might want to look at him, Callie. You gave us unite a scare. We thought we would have to turn the door off for a second there."

Callie figured it out. "Randall! Are you crazy?! If they had turned if off, I was to remain invisible within the room until they could open the door again. I knew what to do, idiot!"

Randall couldn't believe it. All that for nothing. "You knew that?" he huffed.

"Of course I did!"

Sullivan slit his eyes. "Seriously?"

Callie crossed her arms. "Let me guess. You were going to 'protect' me too."

"Ahh…. Yeah."

Waternoose chuckled and put an arm around Callie's shoulders when she shook her head. "Wonderful job, Callie. We'll keep your container for our powerhouse. You may go. And take care of Randall for the day. We can't afford to lose him. He really loves you."

"Aww…." Randall narrowed his eyes as the whole floor cooed at him and Callie. Way to break a guy's pride.

Callie prodded Randall's side on just the right spot. When he gasped and fell to the floor, she cradled his face in her hands. "I'm so sorry, baby. It looks like you have a broken rib. We need to get you to the infirmary."

She kept an arm around him for support as they walked. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Sure," he huffed, "I want a copy of that tape."

Callie shook her head and kissed his cheek. "So what exactly happened?"

Randall winced. "Long story."

**I was going to write more, but I think that's enough surprises for one chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! I attempted to mix humor and surprise together. Please review! I'm wondering if we can get to 20. **

**Thanks so much for the kind feedback, follows, and favorites! I'm so excited. Anyway, have a great week and see you the next time I can post!**


	5. Chapter 4: ROAR

**Hey guys, here is a short from Sulley's point of view showing how he fits in to everything. Thanks for your time on reading the story. Enjoy and please review if you have the time. Only one funny little sentence changed. **

**Chapter 4 ROAR **

_Sulley: Present_

The giant blue monster shook out his fur and stepped in out of the rain. He and Mike had been arguing since they left the prison, and he was sick of it. He turned to see the little green monster still dripping wet on the carpet, his eye furrowed in annoyance. It took a moment for Sulley to realize he had shaken water all over him.

Sulley tried to keep from laughing. "Sorry."

Mike grabbed his raincoat. "I'm gong to Celia's."

Sulley tilted his head. "In this weather?"

He rolled his eyes when all he got for an answer was an angry glare. "'Ight."

Mike spun on his heel to leave, and then turned back around. "You know that sometimes you just can't keep promises. Especially if the one benefitting from them won't let you. Sull, this is crazy."

Sulley didn't want to keep the argument with Mike going, but he wasn't in the mood to discuss the topic, either. He crossed his arms to let Mike know the topic was off limits. "If you're going to see her, you better hurry."

Mike froze a moment, then furrowed his brow and slammed the door on his way out. He ran a hand over his face and sank into his chair. After a few moments of debating, he pulled out his Monster's Inc. clipboard and flipped back the graphs. He lifted Boo's picture and pulled another one out from under it.

He flinched, then turned it over and stared into the face of his young self, standing next to a tiny second grade version of Callie. He had been in the fifth grade when this was taken and, as most boys do, had been showing off, chasing Callie when their parents demanded that they hold still long enough to take a photo.

He felt moisture building in his eyes when the memories came like they had just happened yesterday….

….. Young Sulley rubbed the back of his neck, checked to make sure none of his buddies were looking, and chased after a crying Callie. No one else could find her because every time she got upset, she tended to go invisible. Only he knew where to look. The nurse stopped him and handed him a cold rag.

"Here, she might need this."

Sulley took it. "Thanks."

He ran off the playground, under the fence, and found Callie hiding in a corner just outside the school grounds. Sulley approached slowly. "Hey, Callie. It's okay… What happened?"

The tiny lizard-like monster slowly lifted her tear stained face. His eyes widened when he spotted a bruise forming under her right eye. "Allie hit the volleyball too hard and hit me in the face," she croaked.

Sulley felt the hairs on the back of his neck bristle up. "Again?!"

That just made Callie cry harder. Sulley inched closer to her and handed her the cold rag. It would have been an ice pack, but that was too cold for her. "The nurse said to give you that."

Callie sniffled, took it, and pressed it against the bruise. After a moment of silence, she spoke. "I want to be a nurse."

Sulley tilted his head. "A nurse? Why?"

Callie let the rag fall to the ground, giving him an exasperated sigh. "Because they help people. Duh."

Sulley smiled at her sassiness. "Well, you know what I want to be."

Callie threw out her arms because almost everyone knew the answer. "A scarer!"

Sulley nodded. "And you know who I'm going to practice on?"

Callie tiled her head. "Who?"

When the last bell rang, Sulley met up with Callie as he did everyday. But this time, they didn't go straight home. They waited until the halls had nearly cleared out and headed to Allie's locker. Sulley let Callie climb onto his back.

"So you know what to do?"

"Yeah!" Callie blended into her environment and "disappeared."

Sulley spotted Allie and snuck out from behind his corner, taking care not to make a sound. Allie sensed him coming and whipped around to look behind her. But she wasn't fast enough. Sulley was already on the other side of her, waiting for her to turn her head.

The silence that followed was almost eerie. Allie took a deep breath and turned her head.

Sulley jumped and filled in the tiny space he had left between them. Callie appeared and roared with him.

"ROOOOAAAARRRRR!" Callie's tiny roar mixed in with his and boosted it just enough to shake the lockers. Allie screamed, tripped backwards, and ran through the halls in a senseless frenzy to the principal's office. Sulley fled the school grounds with Callie still on his back, trying to keep his sides from splitting.

The two were still laughing when they reached their yards. Sullivan finally let Callie down and gave her a high five.

Callie jumped up and down. "You showed her! You showed her! You're going to be the best scarer ever!"

Sulley laughed and did a repeat roar at Callie. Callie screeched and ran away laughing. As they chased each other around their adjoining yards, their parents came out with cameras.

His mother laughed and fiddled with their camera. "James, hold still!"

Sulley and Callie chased each other in several circles before they finally stopped to catch their breath. They both flinched and stared at each other when they heard the phones in their houses ring at the same time.

Callie's father turned his camera on and got it ready. "Smile, kids."

When they didn't, he tried to make them laugh. "Caaalllie…."

For their own sake, they managed toothy grins. Just after both cameras snapped a picture, the dreaded moment arrived.

Callie's mother must have gotten off the phone first. "CALLIE DENISE! You get in here right this minute!"

His father was next. "JAAAAAMMMMEEEESSSS! COME HERE!"

The two children stood frozen for a moment. Sulley gulped. "Promise to hang up that picture at my funeral?"

"Yeah," Callie squeaked. Then they both dragged heavy feet into their homes…

….Later on, when Sulley was a senior and Callie was a freshman in high school, their coach had assigned them partners for yet another game of volleyball. And of course, Callie got stuck with Allie.

Allie, who still secretly held a grudge against Callie, served the volleyball and hit Callie on the head. Sulley called from his place on the bench as Callie recovered and went to grab the ball.

"Hey, Allie! Why don't you uncross your eyes so you can aim?"

He stopped when he caught Callie's gaze. "I got this," she mouthed.

Sulley raised an eyebrow as Callie slowly made her way back to the net. Allie got into her stance with an angry glare. "Don't hold back, Callie."

Callie didn't say anything. As soon as the whistle blew, she punched the ball so hard that it flew over the net and hit Allie between the eyes before she even saw it coming. Allie was on the floor within seconds.

Callie was just…. "distraught."

She pleaded with the coach. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I…didn't know I could hit it so hard."

The coach waved his hand. "Sure, Callie. Go get her an ice pack, will you?"

Callie smirked, in a... "nervous" frenzy. "Ice pack. Got it!"

Sullivan elbowed his buddies as they all howled from the bench. Callie turned around and whipped out an old second grade drawing of Allie screaming with a smirk. Sulley made a fist pump and watched proudly as she left the court…

….. "Take care of him, Sulley. Please…"

Sulley wiped his eyes. Callie was hooked to so many machines she could hardly move. She barely managed to be heard above the oxygen mask around her mouth.

Sulley's voice shook. "I can't…"

Callie's blue eyes were so hazy they looked grey. "Why?"

Sullivan could barely speak around the sob. "It's all my fault. How could this happen?"

Callie sighed and removed the mask. "It's not your fault," she whispered, "promise me."

Sullivan spread his hands, trying to reason with her. "Randall won't let me. He doesn't even like me."

"That's why he needs you." Callie brought the oxygen mask back to her face a moment, then got to her point. "He knows I've asked people like Fungus…and my parents. He's stubborn, so he'll just shut them out. He needs someone he's not expecting. Please, Sulley."

Sulley ran a hand over his face. "He's not going to want me around all the time."

"Then don't. Just keep an eye on him when he needs it."

"Now how will I know that?"

"You'll know."

Sulley hesitated, then nodded slowly. "Okay."

Callie tried to smile. "Thank you."

Sulley met her gaze. "What will we do without you?"

Her expression didn't change. "You'll be fine."

…Sullivan stared at the old photo, longing for his best friend. She had been right all along. But…she never thought things would go this far. What was he going to do now?

He slid the picture back into its place, then flipped to Boo's old drawing. He smiled and touched the little face. He was fine, but what about Randall? What reason did he have to go on now?

He covered the photos with his charts and placed the clipboard back on the table.


	6. Chapter 5: News

**Chapter 5 News**

_Randall: Present _

Randall flinched, then slowly rested his hand on a doorknob that hadn't been turned in years. He drew in a deep breath and swung it open. The door opened as silently as ever. The first thing Randall saw was a tiny white crib with a faded pink blanket tucked neatly into it. He lightly touched the tiny stuffed bear. When it didn't crumble under his touch, he picked it up and hugged it to his chest as he sank into the rocking chair Callie helped him build.

He looked to the left and ran his fingers over the baby scrapbook. The cover had a picture of Riley the day she was born. He slowly flipped the book open to the last page they had worked on. The corner of the book felt heavy, but that couldn't be. The book would be forever incomplete; frozen in the three-month-old section. Just like Riley…..

…Randall had just finished cooking the last piece of meat when he heard the front door open. Callie removed her coat and hung it on the coat rack. She didn't turn around right away; it didn't take Randall long to realize she was shaking.

He was at her side within a second. "What is it, Callie? What did the doctor say?"

Callie shivered. "I…"

Randall grabbed her forearms and drew her into his arms. "You're freezing, babe. Do you feel sick again?"

Callie rested her head on his chest. "Umm umm."

Randall rubbed her hands to warm them. "What did they say?"

Callie's wide eyes shifted cautiously to meet his. "I'm pregnant…" she said.

Randall felt his stomach drop. Literally. He stumbled back as he fought a wave of nausea himself.

"What? No, you're not."

"Randall!" Callie scolded. After a long pause, she pulled out some paperwork and held it out to him.

Randall stared it like it would bite, then snatched it out of her hands and stared at the image with a snarl. It was the image of an….ultrasound. The paper fell from his hands as he stared blankly into the distance.

For the last few months, he and Callie had the best married life he could ever hope for. Everything was so perfect. They worked during the week, and went out together on the weekends. They were a small family with many friends and extended family members around them. But for the last few weeks, Callie had not been feeling well. She alternated from random episodes of nausea to various changes in temperature. She was tired all the time. They drew the line when she suddenly fell asleep at work. At Randall's suggestion, she and Feebie took off early and went to the doctor. Randall had been hoping they would find what was wrong, but he wasn't expecting this! He _hated _kids. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't.

Callie held his arm as he fell back on the sofa. "Randall? Really, babe?"

Randall held a hand to his heart to still his breathing and vigorously shook his head. Eventually, he found his voice. "N-n….no. No. That can't be right."

When Callie just shot him a warning glance, the idea that it could actually be true sunk in. Randall brought his hands down with a deep breath to keep from snapping.

"I thought you were taking something to keep this from happening," he snarled.

Callie threw her hands up in the air. "I was, but…sometimes it just doesn't work."

Randall felt his fronds flatten. "Doesn't work? What do you mean it 'doesn't work'!"

Callie was in shock. "I-"

For the first time since they had been married, Randall's voice was rising with every word. "Did you even _take them _like you were supposed to?!"

"If you don't trust me, then _go count the bottles and look at my records_!" she yelled back, crossing her arms.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"IN THE TOP KITCHEN DRAWER!"

Randall rushed into the kitchen and jerked the drawer open. Inside he found the bottle Callie had refilled each time she needed it, dates and records of how much she had taken them since they had been married, and receipts from each refill all stapled together. As a nurse, Callie was very careful about this kind of thing,

Realizing that she was telling the truth, Randall felt himself begin to tremble as an angry heat rose to his face. Unable to hold in the anger any longer, he flipped the drawer out of the cabinet and hurled it across the kitchen floor. As the papers scattered all over the place, he slapped the plates he had stacked from the counter. He thrust his elbows on the countertop and rested his face in his hands, gasping for breath.

He didn't look up until he heard a frightened gasp from Callie, who had backed into a corner. His eyes popped open when he realized what he had done, but she had already fled from the room and opened the garage door to go to Feebie and Fungus' apartment.

He didn't know how long it was until the trembling faded into numbness. Slowly but surely, he mechanically went through the motions of cleaning up the broken glass.

Sometime later on, Fungus opened the door and cleared his throat to make himself known. Randall couldn't look up, but he stepped in anyway and helped him look for fine pieces that he missed. Randall decided he would allow it; the whole thing must be completely awkward for him right now, too. And being alone wasn't helping, either.

When all the glass was gone, Fungus picked up the drawer and began organizing Callie's records back into place. The last thing he picked up was the medicine bottle. When he realized what it was, he set it back in the drawer and handed it back to Randall.

Randall gently set the track back into place and closed the drawer. He sighed and folded his hands on the counter as he made eye contact with Fungus for the first time.

"How is she?"

Fungus looked uncomfortable. "Shaken. She is with Feebie."

Randall ran a hand through his fronds. "How could this happen?"

Fungus adjusted his glasses. "Well, she isn't lying. Sometimes our….prevention….medicine isn't efficient. It doesn't work as well for some kinds as it does for others."

Randall began pacing. "Aw, I didn't mean to make her cry…"

Fungus scratched his head. "Maybe you should talk to her."

Randall shrugged. "I don't know what to tell her right now. I never wanted kids. I still don't."

Fungus drummed his fingers on the countertop. The whole conversation made the two avert their eyes because it was just so uncomfortable.

"Maybe it won't be so bad once you think about it, Randall. There is a possibility you would be a good f-"

He buttoned his mouth and stared straight ahead as soon as he spotted Randall's death glare. There was a pregnant pause before Randall gave in and sighed.

He started towards the garage door. "C'mon, Fungus. I'll go see if I can work things out with Callie."

He looked back when Fungus didn't follow. The two might be moving back in together by the time this was over. Randall spread his hands in irritation. "Are you going to hide in here or go reclaim your apartment?!"

"Oh!" Fungus flailed his arms in the air as he ran through the garage door. Randall sighed and followed him into the adjoining apartment. Fungus sat down on his couch and went through the motions of watching TV. Randall doubted he saw any of it, he must have felt so awkward.

Randall heard murmurs coming from the bedroom and slowly made his way to the door. Callie was sobbing so softly, he almost didn't hear. He rubbed the back on his neck and quietly pushed the door open.

Callie was lying with her head in Feebie's lap, trying to quiet her sobs by covering her mouth. Feebie was stroking her head. "It's okay. It's okay, C-"

Feebie stopped when she spotted Randall, unsure of what to do. Randall threw his arms out with a shrug and waited for her to make the call. Feebie hesitated, and then looked down at Callie.

"Hey, Cal. Randall's here. I'm going to go in the other room while you two talk, okay?"

Callie lay motionless for a moment, then slowly sat up so that Feebie could get up. Feebie patted her shoulder and exited the room, leaving Randall and Callie alone. Callie sniffled a little, but never turned around.

Randall took a few steps forward. "Oh, Callie. I…didn't mean to…hurt your feelings earlier. I'm so sorry, babe, I…"

He paused, unsure of what else to say. He sighed and sat down on the end of the bed, waiting for Callie to talk.

Finally, she looked over her shoulder. "I was hoping you would at least be a little happy. I always thought that my husband would be happy when I told him we were having a baby, I didn't think he would throw things."

Randall inched closer to her. "I don't know what to say, Cal. I…wish I were happy about it right now. Maybe I can…improve….once I get used to the idea of things, you know?"

Callie finally turned to face him. Randall winced when he saw how red her eyes were. "I just don't understand why you hate kids so much," Callie whispered.

Randall ran a hand over his face. "Babe, it's complicated. I-"

"This whole thing is complicated," Callie wailed.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her sensitivity. "Yeah, you're right. It…goes all the way back to when I was a kid. I had to go from foster home to foster home when my parents died. Each home but a few had brats of their own. And most of the time their brats were more abusive than they were. I just…never cared for kids after that."

Callie sniffled. "I didn't do this on purpose, Randall. I swear, I didn't!" she cried.

"Hey, hey. I know you didn't. Come here, babe."

Callie hesitated, then leaned into his embrace and clung to him as she dried her tears. Randall lifted her chin and gently kissed the side of her mouth.

"I'm so sorry I scared you, Cal. We'll work it out, okay?"

When she nodded, he smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "C'mon, babe. Let's give Fungus and Feebie their apartment back."

The following weeks were full of inward misery for Randall. First, he went through the motions of asking questions. Callie was fairly patient; all she wanted was for Randall to be as excited as she was. She answered each question as thoroughly as possible.

"How long do we have?" (About three months.)

"How will the birth work?" (Their kind was ovoviviparous. The egg would develop within the body until it was time. Then, hopefully, they would be able to get it out before it hatched. If they didn't, the baby would hatch within the body and would be born the other way. They were hoping this wouldn't happen, as this is the most painful method and requires surgery to remove the shell. And yes, it could happen.)

"When is the next doctor's appointment?" (Look at the schedule, my dear husband.)

"Are you sure we only have three months?" (Yes.)

"Do we know the gender?" (Not yet.)

Slowly but surely, after a few doctor's appointments, Randall gradually began to accept the news. He and Callie alternated between being on good terms and bad terms. He often hurt Callie's feelings and was terrible at helping her through all the side effects she was feeling. He went from asking questions to building a few things for whatever room they decided would be the nursery. Eventually, word spread at work. Callie's family was thrilled, everyone at work was ecstatic. Randall wasn't sure how much pressure he could take that month.

He decided to give up his old study so that he and Callie could turn it into the nursery. One day while he was moving the last of the books, Callie floated into the room.

"Guess what?" she sang.

Randall grunted under the weight of the books. Some days, Callie was the happiest pregnant woman ever. "What?" he huffed.

"My older brother and his wife are going on a business trip, and need someone to keep Ace while they're gone. Since mom and dad are on vacation, they asked if we could keep him. They are bringing him tomorrow!"

Randall nearly dropped his books. "Aw, Cal. That's not your two year old nephew, is it?"

When Callie just nodded, Randall threw his arms out to the side. "Well, Cal, that's a big responsibility. I mean, two year olds are all over the place!"

He crossed his arms when Callie glowered at him. "I've kept him before, Randall. He's actually very smart; he would rather sit and learn something than run around everywhere. I think you two will get along, don't you?"

Randall slit his eyes. "No."

Callie smiled mischievously. "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way because they'll be here tomorrow afternoon."

"How long?"

"Just for the weekend."

He waved his hand in the air and began tinkering with something else because nothing he could say would make a difference. Her mind was made up.

When Callie's brother and his wife arrived with Ace, it was storming like crazy outside. Randall held the door open as Callie's brother rushed his family inside the apartment. Callie had to get them towels to dry off with.

Her brother, Brett, removed his raincoat and instantly pulled Callie into a hug. "Oh, Callie. How have you been?"

"I've been okay." Randall smiled a little as he watched them greet one another. Callie was always so happy with her family. Brett was a spitting image of their father; a dark shade of blue with golden eyes, while Callie looked almost exactly like her mother. Brett's wife, Beth, struggled to remove her coat until Brett finally helped her. When she flipped her coat off, Ace was resting his head on her shoulder. Dripping wet despite taking shelter under the raincoat and fast asleep.

Brett chuckled and took him from his mother. "Ace. Really, son?"

Randall couldn't help but laugh. "Heavy sleeper?"

Brett smiled. "Kid falls asleep in the bathtub."

Beth and Callie were already chattering.

"How have you been feeling?" Beth asked, "Brett told me the news."

"It was kind of rough at first, but I've been feeling much better lately." Callie saw that Ace was waking up and stroked his cheek. "Hey, big boy. You're growing up so fast."

Ace just yawned and rubbed his eyes. As soon as he could see straight, he began checking out his surroundings. Except for his mother's brown eyes, he looked just like his father. Beth's light green color could only be found in the glint of his scales. Brett gave him up to Callie and turned his attention back to Randall.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine," Randall stated.

Callie kissed his cheek. "Still trying to get used to the idea, I think."

Brett smirked and smoothed back the little fronds on Ace's head. Brett was a wonderful father, despite his rough demeanor. "I'm still trying to get used to the idea."

Beth hugged her son one last time. "Thanks for watching him on such short notice, you two. I'm sure Randall was just thrilled, wasn't he?"

Randall narrowed his eyes. "Yeah."

He winked when Callie swatted his shoulder. Brett rubbed his son's head. "Well, he's a calm kid, alright. Aren't you, smart boy?"

Callie grabbed Randall's hand. "Are you sure you can't stay?"

Brett shook his head. "Sorry, Cal. Train leaves in less than an hour. You be good for Aunt Callie and Uncle Randy, Ace. Understand?"

Ace hugged his mother and revealed his tiny voice. "Okay."

Randall's eyes widened in surprise as everyone chuckled and rubbed his head. Beth reluctantly handed him over to Brett, who kissed him and passed the kid to Randall before he saw it coming.

Randall chuckled nervously and held the kid away from him at arm's length. Ace didn't seem to mind. He turned his head and waved at his parents. "Bye!"

"Bye," they cooed as they went out the door.

Randall narrowed his eyes. "Doesn't hurt your feelings much, does it?"

He quickly sat Ace down before anybody could notice. As soon as the kid was free, he got down on all eights and began wandering around. Kids that age were curious…and fast. He gradually disappeared into Randall and Callie's bedroom.

Randall gasped and got Callie's attention. "Cal, he's going in the bedroom!"

Callie, who was preoccupied taking note of any last minute things-to-know-about-the-kid stuff, threw her arms out to the side in frustration. "Well, go get him, Randall!"

Randall rolled his eyes and quickly scurried after the kid. He found him peering curiously at a small shelf of books, which Randall had just reorganized the day before. Randall drew the line when he reached out and touched one.

"Hey, kid! Get away from those!"

Ace looked back at him and pointed at it with his little finger.

Randall crossed his arms and decided he would bite. "What?"

Ace pointed at each section as he sang his ABC's. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G…."

Randall crossed his lower arms and rested his elbow on them as he touch his hand to his cheek. The kid had figured out that the books were in alphabetical order. "Huh… What else can you do kid? Build a car?"

Ace didn't seen to have an answer for that one. He just cocked his head and scurried to a section of blue books. He noticed they were the same color, and began counting in his little voice. "1, 2, 3…"

Callie was getting anxious. "Randy?"

Randall smiled and held out his hand for Ace. "Huh. Not bad, kid."

Later that night after Callie put Ace down, they finally had some alone time together. Randall held out his arms for Callie and leaned back into the pillows when she pulled back the cover and rested her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her shoulder as she waited on the last wave of nausea to pass.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better now." Callie slid her arms around him and gently kissed the side of his mouth with a smirk. "You did good with Ace today, Uncle Randy. I think he likes you."

Randall smiled and avoided eye contact. "Uhh, neat kid."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. He wouldn't even let me read to him because he wanted you to do it. Randall Boggs, you're stealing my attention."

Randall kissed her. "Don't be jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"Uh huh, sure…"

When Callie attempted to push him away, he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. She laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "Randall Boggs," she scolded playfully.

They were still kissing when the door swung open. The two sat bolt upright, and were surprised to find Ace standing in the doorway. He tilted his head when he found them and scurried into the bed with them.

Randall slouched over. "Aww, I thought you said he was asleep."

"He was."

As soon as he managed to pull himself up, he climbed into Callie's lap and began to whimper. She ran her fingers through his little fronds. "What is it, baby?"

Ace's brown eyes moistened over as he tried to come up with the right word from his limited vocabulary. "Dweam," he wailed.

Randall shared a glance with Callie when they realized what had happened. Callie kissed the top of his head and hugged him tight. "Aw, you had a bad dream? It's okay, baby."

Minutes passed, and little Ace still continued to sob quietly for his parents. Callie rubbed his little back and glanced at Randall.

"I think he needs to s-l-e-e-p with us tonight, Randall."

"Oh, honey, no!" Randall whined.

"Randall!"

Randall sighed and glared at Ace, who met his gaze with big brown eyes. "How'd you get out of j-a-i-l, anyway, kid?"

Callie smiled at his nickname for the crib and shrugged. "He's smart. Must have climbed out of the 'kid proof jailhouse'?"

Randall slit his eyes. "Kid proof my-"

He stopped when Callie widened her eyes with a stern frown and fell back into his pillow. "Fine. I guess we were done anyway," he growled.

Callie shook her head. "Psht."

Randall flinched when Ace gurgled a small laugh. He was surprised to see that the kid was laughing at him.

Callie jiggled his hands. "Is he a funny guy, Ace? Well, Uncle Randy's right here."

She slid over and tucked Ace in right between them. The kid didn't seem too fond of the idea of going to sleep at first. Callie rested a hand on his side. "Lay down, Ace. It's okay."

Ace gradually laid his head back against the pillows and gathered a fistful of cover without a sound. Just when Randall started to relax, he felt a tiny body touching his. Randall opened his eyes and scooted over a little, only to have Ace scoot even closer to him.

Randall turned his head. "Cal?"

Callie scoffed. "He's going to do that, Randall. It makes him feel safe. Just deal with it. He's not bothering you!"

Randall rolled his eyes and "dealt with it."

"I'm so glad tomorrow's Saturday," he muttered.

Everyone eventually curled up and went to sleep. Callie slept fine… Ace slept fine… Randall didn't sleep at all. He would have, if it weren't for Ace's violent kicking. And kicking meant _kicking_. Seriously, the kid had some leg strength. Randall fell off the bed when a sharp jab in the back woke him up. He fell off the bed twice before deciding it was useless.

He snatched a pillow off the bed and spread a blanket on the couch. Before he knew it, a gentle voice was calling his name. _Randall… Randall…_

"Randall!"

He groaned and pried his eyes open. When his vision cleared, Ace popped up on top of him.

"AH!" Ace tumbled on the other side of him when Randall startled. As soon as he got his heart to stop beating out of his chest, Randall growled and covered his head with the pillow. Callie giggled and pulled it off.

"Honey, why are you on the couch?"

"Ask your nephew," Randall grumbled.

Callie giggled and kissed his cheek. "Here, babe. I made you some coffee."

Randall smiled and heaved himself to a sitting position. Callie had her olive green bathrobe wrapped around her like she had been up for a while. He took the coffee cup from her and took a sip. "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven." Callie handed Ace a sippy cup. He took it, plopped down beside Randall, and began to drink out of it.

Randall rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "How do you feel?"

Callie sat down. "I feel good so far. It's a pretty day outside. Fungus and Feebie are going to the park. They asked if we'd like to go."

"What did you say?"

"I told them that would be perfect."

Randall sat the empty cup down on the coffee table. "Thought so."

The park visit went surprisingly well. Ace scampered around with Fungus and Feebie, collecting red leaves that fell from the trees and bringing them back to Randall and Callie. The only thing that was messy was when they decided to get ice cream. Ace was in distress when he dropped his cone on Fungus. Randall decided to buy him a kid's milkshake instead. Ace didn't want it at first; but when he realized what it was, he was satisfied enough for them to leave.

On Sunday afternoon, his parents arrived in time to have dinner with them. That night, Randall patted his head to say goodbye as Callie handed Ace back to his father.

"Bye, Ace." She kissed his forehead as they all said their goodbyes.

When Beth and Brett turned to walk out, Ace threw his little hand in the air and waved at them.

"Bye!" he yelled.

Randall threw up a hand. "See ya, kid."

After a moment of silence, Callie sighed. "Let me guess. You're glad that's over."

Randall chuckled and pulled her into a gentle kiss. "I'm glad the _goodbyes _are over."

Callie smiled when she realized what he was saying. "Aw, are you tearing up over there?"

Randall narrowed his eyes. "Sure. Now it's just too quiet."

When Callie just laughed, he grabbed her hands. "Want to go do some more work on the nursery? We're kinda running low on time."

"Randall Boggs! We still have a little over two months."

Randall spread his hands. "I know! Chop chop. Keep it moving. Go, go go!"

Callie shrieked as he laughed and chased her into the nursery….

…..Randall gasped and blinked against the memory. He dropped the stuffed bear and ran out of the room. He couldn't do this. It was only Friday night. He had a whole weekend before he had work on Monday. He needed someone to help him get through it.

He lifted his head as an idea popped into his head. He glanced at the clock. 10:35 pm. He would be cutting time a little short, but it could still be done if he caught the midnight train.

He grabbed up his old Monster's Inc. bag and tossed a few necessities into it. Cell phone, wallet, toothbrush, ect. He carefully packed the old photo he left on the coffee table and Riley's old baby book into the bag and jerked the zipper.

At last, he snatched the keys off the counter and rushed out the door before he could change his mind.

**Aw, poor Randall :( What's he going to do next….**

**I hope you all enjoyed this….intense chapter. We didn't unite make it to 20…but oh well. I'm still glad for the way this is turning out. As always, thank you the kind reviews, follows, and favorites. I always love hearing what you guys think so far. **

**Anyway, please R&R if you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and I'll try to post soon. **


	7. Chapter 6: Wild Ride

**Here's the next chapter, guys. I think you'll like it. I'm so glad to hear you liked Ace. I might have another cutie for you at the end of this chapter. Enjoy! **

**I added a small, funny moment right in the middle of the chapter with Randall and Callie. Just comic relief. Something new. Before they go to work, for those who have read already. Enjoy! Also rephrased/took out careless errors : )**

**Chapter 6 Wild Ride**

_Randall: Past_

Randall had just thrown the last piece of meat on a plate when Callie dropped a book on the table with a grin. He wasn't going to ask at first, but finally gave up when she just stood there with a smile, swaying from side to side.

"What's that?" he huffed, already chewing on a mouthful of meat.

"My mom's old book of baby names. She thinks we should take a look at it." She slowly lowered herself into a seat at the table and opened the book to a random page.

Randall rolled his eyes and chewed another plug out of the meat. He offered a plate to Callie. "Um, not bad. Try a bite, babe. Sodium free."

He snatched the salt from the table and sat down with his plate, pretending to watch TV **s**o he wouldn't have to look at the book. Callie caught him.

"Don't change the subject."

Randall protested when she clicked off the TV. "Awe, babe…. Do we have to do this now?"

Callie spread her hands. "Yes! Sometime _this month _would be nice."

Randall sighed and pulled the book over to him. Time _was_ running a little short… And he still felt a ping of resent amidst all the other emotions. Callie was a little over two months along now; in less than three weeks, Waternoose was going to make her take leave from work. And he could see why everyone at work was so anxious for her because, despite her reassurances that she was "fine", he was afraid for her too.

Callie wasn't very big to be almost full term, but anyone could see how much energy the pregnancy was beginning to take out of her. She always wore something to conceal what little bit was showing, but all anybody had to do was look at her face and movements to know how frail she was. She was freezing cold almost all the time, and it took longer to get her warmed up after being out in the cold weather. Even with the coat Randall insisted she keep with her. The part of her tail that was attached to her body was beginning to swell, and her hands and feet barely had enough strength in them to support her for very long. Randall couldn't wait to know that she was safe at home instead of working on her feet with patients all day. Especially since she wasn't very good at following the no lifting-standing-going without nourishment rule set by the doctor. Randall hated that their kind was so temperamental when it came to birth; it scared everyone to death.

Callie interrupted his thoughts with her eager questions. "What name do you like?"

Randall was too anxious to even look at the book, so he just pretended to look. "I don't know… Name it Denise."

Callie narrowed her eyes dangerously at the very mention of her middle name. "I don't think so, Randall Boggs. Try again."

Randall smirked and flipped the page. Within seconds, he got frustrated and pushed it away. "I don't know, babe… You name it."

"Our baby is not and _it_. And you need to help me with this decision, Randall. We aren't leaving this table until you do."

"Aw, babe… I don't-"

Callie suddenly got a soft, dreamy look on her face.

"I like Riley."

"Ri….ley…." Randall repeated. When Callie nodded, he tested the idea. "For a girl?"

Callie nodded with a hopeful spark in her eyes. Randall touched his hand to his face thoughtfully. "Huh… Riley…. Not too common, not hard to yell, and nice. I like it. Okay, Riley Boggs. Anything else?"

Callie smiled. "You really like it?"

Randall tried to let her know he was sincere. "Yeah, babe… I really do."

Callie wrapped her bathrobe tightly around her. "Well, Riley, it is!"

"Well, that was easy. Is that all?"

"Not so fast, Randy. We don't even have a middle name yet. And I'm not helping this time."

Randall thought a moment. "Why don't we pair it with something simple and…kind of common?"

Callie looked baffled. "Why?"

Randall flipped to the front of the name book. "Well, if the middle name is too fancy, the first name might lose its ring, you know?"

"Huh. Good idea. So what do you suggest?"

"Denise."

"Randall!"

"Babe-"

"No!"

"At least you _have _a middle name, babe."

Callie wasn't enthused. She tousled the fronds on his head with a smirk. "Nice try. Get moving."

"I'm looking. Geez, Patience." Randall smirked when she scoffed and flipped a few pages.

"How about…Beth?"

Callie tried it out. "Beth. Riley Beth… Hmm… Keep looking. I like the simple name, though. You're so smart, baby."

Randall winked and flipped back a page. "Hey, I got it! What about Anne?"

Callie perked up. "Hmm…. Riley Anne….."

Randall closed the book and nodded. "I think it fits."

"Riley Anne. Oh, Randy! I love it. It's perfect."

Randall kissed the top of Callie's head when she embraced him. "So we're decided?"

Callie drew back. "If it's a girl. What if it's a boy?"

Randall tiled his head. "We don't know that yet?"

"The doctor said we won't know until he or she is born."

Randall sank back into the chair and ran a hand over his fronds.

"What do you think about Seth?"

Callie recognized the name and hugged him from behind. "After your younger brother?"

Randall nodded silently. He didn't like to talk about his lost family. He barely managed to tell Callie about it. He managed to stay with his younger brother, Seth, up until their third foster home. Seth died of an illness at the age of seven. Their foster parents at the time refused to let him see a doctor.

Callie rested her cheek on his forehead. "I think that sounds perfect."

Randall smiled and grabbed her hands to warm them up. "I'm not sure about a middle name, though."

Callie thought a while. "Hmm… How about Laiken?"

Randall repeated it. "Seth Laiken Boggs… Riley Anne Boggs…. I think they both sound perfect."

He chuckled when Callie teared up. "You're not gonna cry again, are you?"

Callie couldn't hold it back anymore. "Shut up!" she wailed.

Randall kissed her cheek and pulled her into a hug. "Want to lay in bed and watch TV? You're freezing, Cal."

Callie used him as a prop to pull herself up. "Yeah, we've got work tomorrow, anyway. I'm so tired."

A few minutes later, Randall picked up the already warmed-up heating blanket and stood over their bed with it. "You ready for this?" he asked Callie.

She was curled into a ball, shivering uncontrollably under the comforter they already had on their bed. "Y-y-yeeeesss!" was all she could manage.

Randall laughed teasingly and flicked the huge heating blanket over the bed. He switched off the light and dove under the covers, eager to warm up himself. The night was so cold even the central heating unit in their home wasn't enough for them. Especially Callie. He felt his body relax as soon as it processed the change in temperature. "Aaahhh... Why does winter exist? Cal?"

"R-Randall. I. C-can't. Talk. Right. Now. I'm. S-so. C-cold..." Callie whimpered.

Randall poked his head out of the covers, concerned. "You haven't warmed up yet?"

He was puzzled at first when all she could manage was a vigorous headshake, then he remembered Feebie coming up to him while he was working in the garage one day after he and Callie had been in a fight about the whole pregnancy thing. It went something like, "You know, Randall. Her symptoms are getting worse. Winter's coming. And she's not going to be able to warm up as fast. She needs a _husband _to- Randall, are you listening to me?" All to which his response was something like, "Uh huh."

Randall sighed, suddenly feeling angry at whatever the _thing _was that was taking Callie's energy. His only choice was to try to warm her up himself. He reached out and grabbed Callie's forearms. "Come here, babe."

Callie hesitated, then shook her head. "I'm f-freezing-"

"Well, I might can help, babe. Just come here."

Callie searched his eyes uncertainly, then turned to face him. "Are you sure?"

Randall had to keep from wincing because he knew this was going to be cold. It might not be a big deal for a monster who was endothermic; but for him, at this temperature, taking Callie in his arms would be like snuggling up with an oversized ice cube.

Callie waited a minute, then slowly touched her hands to his shoulders, instantly freezing them. "BBBRRR!" Randall sucked air in through his teeth and bore it. When he opened his eyes to meet Callie's, her eyes were wide and innocent.

"Are you-" she started.

Randall interrupted her. "_Just_ scoot over here if you're going to, Callie! Geez!"

He regretted it as soon as he said it. As soon as he smarted off, the corners of Callie's mouth turned up in a smirk. He felt ice wrap around his tail when she wrapped her tail around his, and yelped when she put her bottom hands on his chest. She was honestly going to make him suffer by being slow about it.

Randall couldn't take it anymore. "Fine. I'll just come over there!"

He quickly leapt from his side and enveloped Callie in his arms, flinching when the freezing cold of her entire body melted into his. Callie rested her cheek on his shoulder and snorted softly. Randall shook his head. "Psht."

"Phffftttt..." He smacked Callie's backside for making fun of him.

"Jerk," she muttered.

"Hey, shut up. I'm trying to be a good husband, alright?"

"Oh, thank you, sweetheart. I love you."

"Uh huh. Sure."

"You're such a good provider..."

When Randall didn't comment back, he felt her body relax. Within a few moments, both of them started to warm up again. At last, Callie broke the silence.

"Babe?"

"What?"

"We forgot to turn the TV on."

"Where's the remote?"

"On the dresser..."

"Well, that's just too bad."

He laughed when Callie snickered and massaged the small of her back for a while. After a few moments, Callie gave him a soft kiss on the side of his mouth. "Thank you," she whispered. He just responded by caressing her cheek, giving her one last goodnight kiss, and pulling her into his arms for the night.

The next week was full of anxiety. Last minute stuff for the kid, a baby shower Callie could barely sit through, nagging from family and friends, fights between him and Callie about everything….the whole nine yards. If Callie wasn't busy working, she slept. Randall didn't sleep; he just kept watch over Callie. For the first time in his life, work seemed like a hindrance. He couldn't even scare at the top of his game without worrying about Callie.

The morning of what was supposed to be Callie's last day of work, she woke up in a lot of pain. This wouldn't have been unusual, but that day seemed to be unbearable for her. Randall held her shoulders as she tried to get through it.

"This…shouldn't…be….happening….right….now. I still have…a few more weeks." Callie tried to move, and doubled over when she moved the wrong way.

Randall was getting frustrated. There was a big scare competition that day. The CDA was coming to observe, and he was already going to be late. "Is it because you haven't been eating?"

Callie shook her head, panting. "I ate a little….yesterday."

Randall held her hands and waited for her to recover. For the last few days, Callie had almost completely lost her appetite.

"You're not going to work today, babe. I'll tell Waternoose to change the start date to yesterday and-"

Callie grabbed his arm. "No! I can't. I need to be there to give the CDA a report this morning. And…and I still have paperwork and instructions for Feebie and Betsy…."

Randall tried to reason with her. "You can't even _move._"

Callie pulled herself to her feet, moaning softly from the effort. Randall steadied her, and stood back when she stood on her own. "It's just….the way the egg is laying. The only way to get it to reposition is to move around."

Randall growled in frustration and rushed into the bathroom to brush his teeth. There was no use. Callie had decided she was going to go to work today, and he knew it was going to happen even if he took the keys and she had to walk. Might as well make it easier for her.

Once she started walking around, mobility wasn't as painful for her, so the two bundled up and headed to the factory. Feebie and Fungus, who had left before them, were just getting out of their car in the parking lot. Randall flew into a parking space and slammed the door, frustrated with all the traffic. Feebie startled when Callie got out of the car and instantly ran to her, carefully taking in her condition. Fungus adjusted his glasses and gave Randall the "Are you sure you want to let her do this?" look. Randall shrugged helplessly and scurried inside.

Everyone was still in the lobby when he got there, meaning they hadn't even had their morning meeting yet. Randall sighed in relief and helped Callie inside, wondering what the hold up was. As soon as he and Callie removed their coats, Sullivan and Wazowski rushed in.

Sullivan didn't seem especially worked up about being late. "See, Mike? I told you the traffic probably held everyone up."

Mike seemed fed up with Sullivan for the day already. "No…. Your decision to sleep in held _us _behind."

Sullivan rolled his eyes and spotted Callie when he turned away. "Hey, Cal. Are you okay?"

Callie rubbed her eyes and adjusted the baggy scrubs shirt she had chosen to wear that day. "I'm fine…"

He didn't buy it. "You don't look so good."

Those who saw chuckled at Callie's expression. "Thanks Sulley," she croaked.

Mike smirked. "It looks like _someone _should've taken early leave when she had the chance. Why didn't your husband offer an opinion? Randall! You're not persuading her!"

"You wanna try?" Randall snapped. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Wazowski today. He snarled when Wazowski held his hands up defensively and felt of Callie's forehead to check her temperature. She was still somewhat overheated.

Callie didn't seem thrilled either. "Oh, don't get your panties in a wad, guys. Today's my last day."

Just then, Waternoose ran inside mumbling something about traffic. He removed his scarf and went straight to Callie. "Nurse Callie, just the one I needed to see. Do you have a report ready for the CDA? They asked me about it before I could even get in here."

Callie quickly dug through her bag and pulled out a thick folder. "Ready when they are, sir. The factory is fairly healthy."

Waternoose was just now beginning to relax. "Okay, good…"

He started to turn away, then turned back around and took in her condition. "I think you should stay half a day, then take your leave. That should give you enough time to give them the report and get your affairs in order, don't you think?"

Callie got it. It was her official mandatory signal that she had to take leave. "Yes, sir. That should be…fine. Thank you."

Waternoose smiled and glanced at Randall. "I expect to see a new baby coming to the factory for a visit soon. As soon as it is appropriate, that is."

A few of Callie's friends giggled in excitement. Callie smiled and took Randall's hand when he didn't respond. "Of course, sir."

As Waternoose made his way to the front, Callie put her arms around Randall. "Well, it looks like you got your way, babe. Half a day it is. I need the keys so I can drive home."

Randall bristled at the very thought of someone else driving the car. "I'll take you home at lunch."

Feebie wasn't helping. "Don't be silly, Randall. You will need that time to rest today. You can ride home with me and Fungus."

Callie held out her hand. "She's right. Hand them over."

A few people chuckled when Randall didn't move. Callie put her hands on her hips. "Randall Boggs, who do think you are today?"

"The owner of the car." Randall reached into his bag and handed over the keys with an iron grip.

Callie smiled sweetly. "Thank you, honey…. Randall Boggs, let go of the keys!"

She pried the keys from his hand and tossed them in her bag. "Really, babe?"

Randall crossed his arms. "Really."

They all flinched when a CDA officer with the rank of 251 appeared out of nowhere. "Nurse Callie, we're ready for the report."

"Oh, okay. Nurses' department is back this way." Callie sighed and started walking. "See you at home, Randy. Good luck today."

Randall waved. "You too, Cal."

As soon as Callie left, Waternoose started the meeting and quickly sent all scarers and their assistants to their scare floors. Randall found himself on the top of his game for the first time in weeks. Between being worried sick all the time and everything else, he needed a stress reliever. Every kid screamed bloody murder. He even got ahead of Sullivan before it was ten o'clock. The CDA was impressed by the morning display and left at about 10:30, saying good job on another good year and that they had seen enough.

Randall scared back to back until he found Waternoose at his station with Fungus. He patted his face with a towel and walked over to see what the guy wanted.

He froze when he saw the look of concern on both their faces. "What?" he asked.

"Randall, I'm afraid I'm going to have to dismiss you from work early today. We had to have Callie rushed to the hospital. I'm afraid there's been a…complication."

Randall felt like all the breath had been knocked out of him. He couldn't make sense of the words. "What? C-complication? What do you mean complication?"

Waternoose turned to Fungus. "Jeff, you can go for the day, too. Come back to work tomorrow, even if Randall can't. And we'll find somewhere to put you until he is able to return."

Randall spread his hands. "What? I- I still don't understand. What happened?"

Waternoose didn't seem to know how to explain. "Feebie is waiting for you in the lobby. Maybe she can explain. I'd advise you to hurry-"

Randall was already halfway across the Scare Floor. He found Feebie in the lobby and ran up to her.

"Oh, Feebie. What happened? The keys! Callie had the keys!"

"Hang on, Randall. Take a deep breath and try to calm down. I've got her bag right here."

Randall snatched it when she handed it over and began fishing as she spoke.

"We're not sure exactly what happened. Callie had to lie down shortly after the CDA left. She said she felt shooting pains in her lower abdomen. We knew we had to call an ambulance as soon as she started screaming. She was in too much pain to wait. I'm so sorry, Randall. I think the egg shell must have burst inside her."

Randall nearly lost his breath. "Bu- but… I didn't think this was supposed to happen for at least th-three more weeks…."

Feebie shrugged and pushed him toward the exit. "You'll have to find them when you get there and ask. I think you can catch them before they do anything. Fungus and I will be there as soon as we can."

Randall rushed out the factory and sped to the hospital, ignoring the horns blowing in protest as he sped past. He saw them rushing a stretcher with Callie past him almost as soon as he walked in.

The nurse at the front desk looked up. "Can I help you?"

He ignored her and rushed to Callie's side, running along with the nurses pushing the stretcher. "Callie! Cal? It's okay. I'm here… I'm right here."

Callie's eyes popped open as soon as she heard his voice. She turned her head to the side without blinking and tried to speak around the oxygen mask. "Raaaan….dalllll…."

A young ER doctor held him back. "She's…in shock. Who are you?"

"I'm her husband. I came as soon as they told me at work… What's going on?"

The doctor flipped through his charts. "It looks like the shell ruptured within her body. We're going to have to do emergency surgery in order to get the baby out safely without hurting her anymore than what she already is. Once the baby is born, we will have to do another surgery to remove the eggshell pieces. If we don't, she'll die."

Randall froze up, so the doctor kept walking. "Her doctor is on the way. He'll come get you as soon he can."

"What? You mean I can't go back with her? Wh-what am I…"

The doctor tried to calm him down. "I'm sorry, Mr. Boggs… Not right now. Just…have a seat and call some relatives, okay? Someone will come out and keep you updated as much as possible."

And just like that, Randall was left standing alone in the middle of the ER with a blank expression on his face. He sank down into a chair and tried to process the last hour, running a hand over his face.

He took a deep breath, dug out his cell phone, and mechanically dialed the number for Callie's family.

Callie's father answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

Randall perked up and tried to keep his voice steady. "Brian? It's Randall."

Her father sounded so happy to hear from him that he almost hated to keep talking. "Randall! How are things coming along? Is Callie alright?"

Randall took a shaky breath. "Brian, Callie's in the ER…."

Callie's father vowed to take the next train from the other side of town. Randall hung up the phone and called Feebie to let her know what happened. Next, he called Celia at the front desk and told her to let Waternoose know the news and that he might not be at work for the next couple of days.

After that, all he had to do was wait. Wait, wait, and wait some more. He shot up each time a nurse called his name. But they mostly reminded him that Callie was stable and that they would "notify him" as soon as he could see the baby. He couldn't see Callie until she was out of surgery.

Randall read everything in the newspaper, drank several cups of coffee, and paced like crazy. Hours passed. Finally, he spotted Feebie and Fungus coming in out of the cold.

After he gave them the "update", they all just sat there like a bunch of knots on logs. But it helped to have someone else there. Eventually, Callie's original doctor came back. Randall noticed a few droplets of blood on his coat and ran over to him.

"What happened? Where's Callie?!"

The doctor put his hands on his shoulders. "Calm down, Randall. Callie and the baby will be fine. Callie is still in surgery to remove the shell pieces. You will be able to see her as soon as she is in recovery."

Randall felt a surge of relief. "And… the baby?"

"Congratulations, Mr. Boggs. It seems you and Callie have a healthy baby girl. She is in the nursery as soon as you are ready to see her. I'm sorry you missed the birth. It seems we underestimated the due date. Sometimes, with ovoviviparous creatures, it is hard to tell."

Feebie crossed her arms. "Well, that explains the cause."

The doctor smiled. "I forget I'm talking to the best nurses in Monstropolis. We'll let you know as soon as Callie has a room. In the meantime, Randall, you are free to go bond with your new daughter."

Randall tried to smile. "Thanks."

He apparently still wasn't moving when the doctor walked away, so Feebie fixed it. She shoved him toward the nursery. "What are you waiting for, Randall? Go! We'll stay here in case anyone comes back."

Randall willed his feet to go forward, and found himself standing in front of the nursery. He felt like a machine as he peered at each "bundle of joy" they were displaying in the window. He stopped when he spotted a tiny figure bundled in a light pink blanket with a white hat pulled down over her little head. Randall stepped forward and looked down at the one he knew was their daughter. He couldn't tell much about her at first glance. The blanket seemed to swallow her whole. All he could see was her little face. Her color was the perfect light lavender, almost as if he and Callie's colors had been mixed together. Her eyes were closed tight against the bright lights shining above her.

A nurse saw him and gently lifted her out of the small baby bed. Randall followed in confusion when she gestured to the door that lead into the nursery. She was already there with the baby in her arms as soon as he got there. "Randall Boggs?"

"Yeah, that's me," Randall whispered, never taking his eyes off the sleeping newborn.

The nurse offered him the kid. "Congratulations. You have a healthy new daughter."

He panicked. "Wait! No, no no… I don't know if I'm ready to-"

The baby was in his arms before he knew it. The nurse stood back and gently pushed his arms back so that the baby was cradled closer to his chest.

"Just hold her close to you. That's it. That way she feels safe. She isn't really used to the idea of the outside world yet."

Randall stared down at her like she might bite. "Oh."

The nurse smiled in a good-natured way so that he didn't feel like a _complete _idiot. "What's her name? We don't have record of one yet, since her mother is still in surgery."

Randall stared down at the baby in astonishment when she let out a tiny "ah" noise. "Riley. Riley Anne Boggs."

The nurse wrote it down. "Riley Anne Boggs… What a beautiful name. You can hold her out here for a while. Just bring her back when you're ready."

Before he knew it, he was left alone with a tiny baby in his arms. Randall paced a moment, then sank down on the nearest bench in the hallway.

After a few moments of him staring down into her little face, he began to study each feature. She literally looked like a perfect mixture of him and Callie. She had Callie's smaller nose and mouth. But he saw himself in the shape of her face. He gently stroked her little cheek in hopes that she might open her eyes.

They both jumped when she startled at the touch. He panicked when she crunched up her little face and began to cry. Unsure of what to do, he gently bounced her up and down to let her know someone was holding her. Her features gradually softened into silence again. Slowly but surely, her little eyes opened just enough for him to take a peek. He smiled upon seeing that they were a beautiful blue-green. Like the sea in Southern Monstropolis.

"Hey kid," he whispered.

Baby Riley stretched like she understood, and made one of the sweetest cooing noises he had ever heard.

He chuckled and pulled the blanket tighter around her. "It's nice to meet you, too."

Riley yawned and snuggled closer to him as she went back to sleep.

Later on that night, Randall sat by Callie's bedside, waiting for her to wake up. He took her hand with a warm smile when her eyes focused on him.

"Hey, Cal. I was afraid I'd lost you there for a while." He kissed her forehead as she drew in a deep breath.

When Callie looked around in confusion, he squeezed her hand. "Wild ride, huh?"

"You're telling me," she croaked, trying to get her eyes to open up again.

After a few moments, she popped the question. "The…baby…"

"She's a healthy baby girl, babe. She's right here."

When the nurses anticipated that Callie was going to wake up, he had wheeled Riley in from the nursery. Riley made a tiny squeaking sound when he picked her up, but other than that, she didn't have any more complaints.

Callie gasped when he turned around and held her so that she could see the baby's face. Her hand flew to her mouth in an attempt to stifle a sob of relief. Randall smiled and gently placed the baby in Callie's arms. The young mother wiped away a tear and met Riley's curious gaze. She stroked the side of Riley's little face with her finger.

"Hi…" she whispered.

Callie sniffled when Riley made an "eh" noise. Randall held one of Callie's hands and pressed his forehead to hers as they greeted their baby.

The next morning, Randall waited for Callie's family with Fungus and Feebie. Brian's frightened eyes met his as soon as they rushed in. Randall threw his arms out to the side and laughed. "They're okay. It's a girl!"

Callie's father breathed a sigh of relief and gathered him into a tight hug.

Randall led them into Callie's room, where she was sitting up as much as she could with the baby already in her arms. He would never forget how she seemed to glow when she smiled at her family.

He watched from his place near the door as Callie cried and embraced her parents. "Mom… Dad…" she sobbed.

Her mother, Mary, took her in her arms. "Oh, Callie."

Brian kissed her forehead, then turned his attention to the baby. He gathered the baby in his arms and peered into her face.

"Now, let's see this new granddaughter of mine."

Everyone chuckled at Riley's tiny cooing noises as he studied her face. Callie's mother rolled her eyes and stroked Callie's head. "Spoiled already."

Later on that day, several family and friends arrived to see Callie and Riley. The first to arrive after Callie's parents were Brett and his family. Little Ace wriggled out of his coat as soon as he got the chance and took in his new surroundings.

Brett took one of his little hands to get his attention. "Ace, are you ready to meet your little cousin?"

Ace turned his head. "Yeah."

Beth looked at Randall. "What's her name?"

"Riley Anne."

Beth grinned at her son. "Ace, can you say 'Riley'?"

"Riley," Ace mimicked in his little voice.

Randall took him when he reached out and led them into the room. He helped support Riley's head as Callie showed him to Ace.

Brett gave him a knowing smirk. "Looks like Randall changed his mind."

Everyone chuckled at Randall's uncertain expression. He turned to Callie and took one of Riley's tiny hands. "Well, she's here now."

He kissed Callie when she smiled at him, and gathered his daughter in his arms. For the first time since he knew they were going to have a kid, he was perfectly fine with the idea that nothing was ever going to be the same.

**Aww…. (I know, it's a little cheesy) It looked like Randall finally softened up. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please R & R and let me know what you think so far. We'll be back with Randall in the present next chapter. See you soon!**


	8. Chapter 7: Reunions

**Hey, guys. I actually added more detail here and there in this chapter. Enjoy and see you next time! What did you think about the added bit in the last chapter?**

**Oh, and I've gotten some really good questions about how the construction of the Scream Extractor ties into the story. And I know you are wondering what Randall will do next, so some of it is hinted throughout the chapter. I hope this helps. Thank you all for your wonderful support. I'll quit jabbering. Here's the next chapter :D**

**Chapter 7 Reunions**

_Randall: Present_

Randall made his way down the sidewalk, fighting the urge to go back and retrace his steps to the next train home. But he also knew that if he did, he would be back where he was before. Empty… with no purpose. Except to give up. And that wasn't exactly in his genetic code.

It was quieter on the outskirts of Monstropolis; peaceful, whiffs of fresh air…you could actually see green. He and Callie used to say they would retire and move back here. So much for that.

Instead of apartments, there were rows of little houses all lined up on one side of the sidewalk. Randall blended into his surroundings and stopped at the last house of the corner. The house was made of modest light yellow panels with a blue-gray roof. It had a well-kept wrap around porch with a grill, table, swing, and chairs. Randall flinched against the memories it brought with it. Long nights spent talking to Brian outside while Callie slept on his shoulder, cooking disputes with her mother, laying a little pallet out in the floor for Riley... They were all gone now.

He gathered his courage, scurried up to the doorstep, and rang the doorbell. He kicked one of his heels on the ground and waited for someone to answer. Within seconds that seemed like minutes, Callie's father cheerfully opened the door.

His smile faded into shock when he saw Randall in place of what should have been a neighbor…or Brett….or someone else. He squinted through his glasses in disbelief as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Randall?!"

Randall's could not seem to get his mouth to open, so he just handed over the old picture Mike had taken a few weeks before Riley died. Brian took one knowing look and, despite everything he had probably heard about Randall's failed plot, threw his arms around him with a sigh and opened the door for him.

Randall hesitated to make sure it was okay and walked in when Brian just nodded and opened the door wider. Randall took just enough steps to get inside and stopped to look around. He froze when he spotted an eight year old Ace slouched down on the couch, fiddling with something. Really, had the kid grown _that _much? His big brown eyes popped open when he looked up from the wires he had been trying to twine together. Callie's mother took something off the oven eye, and froze when she looked up.

Randall filled in the pregnant pause. "Hey, Mary… Ace."

Ace didn't seem sure how to answer, so he just threw up a hand. "H-hey….Randall….?"

Callie's mother, Mary, drew in a shaky breath. Randall couldn't tell if she was happy to see him or not. Her dark blue eyes darted to the picture when Brian gently laid it down on the counter. They misted over as if she might cry, then she turned her face away.

Randall instantly felt a twinge of regret. "I'm…..sorry, I….guess I shouldn't have come."

Brain squeezed her hand. "Nonsense! It's…been too long already. It's…just a surprise, that's all."

Mary pulled her hand away and crossed her arms. "We haven't even heard from you in years," she said coolly.

Randall flinched. It was true. He tried visiting a few times after Callie died, but seeing the faces of her family tore another hole in his chest each time, so he gradually stopped going altogether. Calling was even worse. Hearing their voices, and then hanging up the phone, only to be left alone with the pain it caused. Once he began constructing the Scream Extractor, he stopped calling altogether. His purpose for the machine just replaced everything. The more he made plans for the machine and his future life, the less he thought about Callie. Eventually, his grudge on Sullivan and the plans he made with Fungus and Waternoose replaced whatever emptiness the loss of his family left. It was gradually easier to push away the memory of Riley laughing, Callie's birthday, and…surviving family. When he got back in touch with Ella, she was the only one who kept him somewhat sane. But then again, he could only tell her so much at the time.

He took a step back. Callie's mother had a right to be angry. And he didn't understand why Brian wasn't.

"You're right… I-"

Mary interjected. "Didn't come because you were making plans for that machine that could have-"

"Mary!" Brian's eyes darted to Ace, who was across the room hanging on every word. "Not right now, dear."

Mary let her hand drop to her side in surrender. "Welcome back Randall," she growled.

The ice in her voice even brought back memories. She had only used that tone with him once; she let him have it when he was stressed and fought with Callie two weeks after they brought Riley home. Her mother had stayed with them to help Callie while Randall went back to work. She didn't say anything out of the way. Just that he was a father and needed to act like one. She also told Callie to be patient with Randall, as he was working and coping with a new baby at the same time.

And the thing about Mary was that she was usually right.

Randall chuckled. "I'm sorry. It's nice to see you too, Mary."

He said it through clenched teeth. Mary got the drift. She didn't quite smile, but she played the game.

"_Do you want tea and cookies?"_

"_Sure."_

Brian shook Mary's shoulder. "Reunions. They bring everyone together."

Randall glanced at the sofa, suddenly feeling exhausted. Something told him they wouldn't get anywhere until Ace left anyway, so he figured he might as well ask.

He gestured to the sofa. "Can…can I…"

Brian nodded. "Of course! You must be exhausted after traveling all night. Make yourself at home."

"Hey, thanks." Randall sighed and slowly lowered himself down on the sofa across from Ace. When Ace just stared at him for about two minutes, Randall looked himself over and spread his hands.

"What, kid? Do I have something on me, or…"

Ace shrugged. "Just scales."

"Well, there's no fixing that."

Ace's brown eyes darted to the corner awkwardly, like he was trying to figure out how to start a conversation. "So…. You built a machine….out of….factory supplies and stuff?"

Randall nodded slowly. Everybody knew. "Yeah, kid."

Ace nodded. "Cool."

After a few moments of silence, he held up the wires he had been twisting together in good-natured frustration. "So I've got a question…."

Randall took once glance at them. "You're twisting the wires the wrong way."

Ace thrust himself back against the couch cushions. "I knew it!"

Randall smirked. "Uh huh, sure."

Ace sighed. "Well…"

He began untwining the wires so he could start again. Randall chuckled, laid his head down on a small pillow, and turned over. Within moments, he drifted into a light sleep….

…. "Riiiley…." Randall got the camera ready and tried to get their daughter to look at the stupid thing already. They had tried squeaky toys, rattles, a bottle….everything. If Riley glanced their way, she turned away from the camera before he could get a decent picture. Randall gave up and tossed the camera into his bag.

"Not the most photogenic kid, are you?"

Riley glanced over for a split second to see if he still had the camera. Those big, serious eyes locked on his when she saw his hands were empty. She even attempted to lift her head. Callie and everyone else in the room cracked up when he sighed.

Callie and Riley had been in the hospital for three days. The doctors were thinking they could go home the next day if Callie wasn't in much pain, and if Riley's temperature was monitored. So far, they were both doing fine.

Randall bent over the glass edges around the hospital baby bed. He couldn't help but smile as he fussed at his newborn daughter. "I just want one decent picture of you to take home, kid. Is that too much to ask?"

Riley kicked and made a tiny gurgling noise. Her serious expression didn't change. They stared each other down a moment before Randall gave up and grabbed her little hand. Riley grasped it with caution. Almost like an apology.

Callie flipped through whatever pictures Randall had managed to take so far. Mostly pictures of Riley sleeping or pictures with her head turned the other way. The only good pictures with her awake were the ones Brian took. Once Brian showed him how he got them, Randall made a bet with Callie's brother, Brett, that he would get a decent picture by the end of the day. As of now, it looked like Randall would be the one to go out and get dinner.

Callie assigned the pictures to the ever-growing photos-of-Riley-sleeping-pile. "Thanks, babe. I know I can depend on you to capture the perfect moments."

"You wanna try? Here. She's still awake. All yours." Randall lifted Riley from her bed and laid her in Callie's lap.

Callie scoffed and lifted Ace so that he could sit beside her while she held Riley.

"Hey Riley," she cooed softly as she took her baby's hands.

Baby Riley made a cheerful "eh" noise and kicked little feet in the air.

Ace bent over his little cousin and gently took one of her hands. "Riley," he said.

Beth bent over him cautiously, making sure he was careful with her. Randall didn't budge. Ace had been surprisingly careful around Riley. Riley squeezed his fingers and rested her cheek on Callie's chest. Callie giggled and kissed her little cheek.

"Yeah…" she said, as if she were answering some kind of question.

Callie's smile faded when she touched Riley's little feet. "That's enough for now. Randall, hand me her blanket. Her temperature is dropping again."

Randall handed the blanket over and helped Callie wrap her tightly into it. As soon as Riley was comfortable again, a nurse walked in. They could tell what she wanted by her expression.

"Brett made her mad earlier," Randall stated.

The nurse eyed the various stacks of photos. "Did you capture the moment?"

Randall picked up the Riley-squalling stack and handed her the one she asked for. For some reason, Riley absolutely _hated _to be turned upright. She hadn't quite got used to the idea of someone laying her on their shoulder yet, so this was the doctor's latest project. The photo showed Riley's little face crumpled and flushed with her little mouth in a perfect rectangle. Brett's brave attempt proved in vain; he couldn't hand her to Callie fast enough once Brian captured her expression.

The nurse smiled knowingly and handed it back. "Would Daddy like to try?"

Callie handed a now-sleeping Riley back to him. "Yes, he would. I'm tired of being Mean Mommy."

"Oh, baby, no… She's going to be so mad," Randall whined.

Callie smirked. "She'll get over it."

Randall flinched, then quickly turned Riley up so that her head was resting on his shoulder. Almost instantly, as if by some learned reflex, Riley's shrill cry rang through his ears and around the room.

"AAAAHHH! AH. Ah. Ah…Ahhhhhh…!" Randall could almost mimic it.

He started to lower her back down when she began squirming, but the nurse stopped him.

"Keep her there a little longer."

Randall glared at Callie, wishing he had some earplugs. Riley's cries stopped a moment, then got so loud he thought he would go deaf.

"A-a-AAAAHHHH!"

The nurse chuckled at his expression and finally gave him permission to lay Riley back down. This time she just kept crying, so he handed her back to Callie.

Mary laughed and watched her granddaughter let Randall have it. "She's so mad!"

The nurse jotted down Riley's "complaints" and went on to the next thing when her cries faded into little grunts. "How is her temperature?"

Callie touched Riley's little feet through the blanket. "Can you take her back to the nursery and wrap her in another warm blanket? Her temperature dropped again."

The nurse cooed to Riley as she lifted her out of Callie's arms. "Of course we can get you another blanket, sweetheart…"

Randall tried taking one of Riley's little hands, but she moved it and turned her head to look at the nurse. Apparently, he still wasn't forgiven. "Is that….normal? For her temperature to drop like that?"

The nurse placed her back in the bed and began wheeling her out of the room. "Sometimes. Especially if you take the blanket off of her. It's just her body trying to adjust. With her being exothermic, you'll need to make sure her temperature remains neutral for a while. If you take her home and still have problems, you'll need to bring her back."

Callie grabbed Randall's hand. "Let's hope that doesn't happen."

"I'm sure it won't. Both of you are going to be great parents. I'll bring her back in a little while."

Once the nurse wheeled Riley out of the room, Randall slit his eyes at Callie. "She _yelled _at me."

Callie burst into laughter because something about the way he said it was funny. She clutched her stomach when the sudden movement caused another shooting pain.

"Oh, don't make me laugh. It hurts."

Randall smirked when Mary handed her an extra pillow. Callie sighed and pressed it to her stomach.

Brett walked past and claimed his now-sleeping son as Randall kissed the top of Callie's head to apologize. "Well, now he knows how it feels to be yelled at. We're going to get lunch. Want us to bring you back anything?"

The word "lunch" got Randall's attention. "Anything that's not hospital food is fine with me."

Callie narrowed her eyes. "Me too."

Brett was the last to leave the room. He poked his head back in the door with a smirk. "Can't wait for dinner, Randall. It's going to be pretty hard to beat Brian's pictures."

Randall growled to let him know it was time for them to leave. Callie shook her head.

"Betting on the best picture? Really? You guys must be bored."

Randall waved his hand dismissively. "Well, you know."

Callie smiled warmly and took his hands. "Are you okay? I know all of this happened fast, and…"

He lifted her chin. "I've never been happier, babe."

She tilted her head. "Really?"

"Really," he replied with a smile, gently caressing her cheek.

They kissed a few times, then Randall carefully slid into bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her as she rested on his shoulder.

About thirty minutes later, Callie was still sleeping on his shoulder while he flipped through the newspaper. He looked up when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he called as he folded his paper. Callie drew in a deep breath and lifted her head drowsily.

They were surprised when Waternoose poked his head in. "Is this a bad time?"

Randall leapt out of the bed. "Uh, n-no. Come….on in."

Waternoose opened the door wider and walked in, revealing a whole crowd of coworkers. His wife came behind him followed by Fungus, Feebie, Celia, Mike, and Sullivan. Everyone spoke at once.

Mrs. Waternoose handed Callie a small gift basket. "We just couldn't wait until you brought the new baby to the factory."

Fungus smiled. "Sorry, Randall. We couldn't keep them away anymore."

Celia sat on the end of Callie's bed. "How are you feeling?"

Sulley gave Callie a one-armed hug. "Hey, Cal! Congratulations. Where are Mary and Brian?"

Mike popped the question that got the room silent again. "Where's the baby?!"

Callie smiled. "She went back to the nursery for a warm blanket. But…maybe Randall could go get her…since you came all this way."

Waternoose interjected before Randall could get over the shock of the parade that had entered the room. Heat rushed to his face when Sullivan smiled at him. He had hoped Sullivan wouldn't visit; but he saw it coming anyway. Why would Sullivan not visit Callie and her family?

"How about it, Randall? I'll walk with you."

Randall glanced at his boss, head CEO of the biggest power company in Monstropolis, wondering what made him take the time to come. "Uuhh…sure."

They made small talk as they walked to the nursery. Nothing much. Just how it felt to be a father, when he would come back to work, and so on. Randall went back to the nursery to ask for Riley and came back out to wait when the nurses said it would be a few minutes. They were almost finished trying to feed her.

Waternoose finally broke the silence. "Randall, I hate to bring this up now, but….I've been meaning to ask you something."

Randall glanced over, feeling worried. "Okay….sure."

Waternoose spread his hands. "Well, you know we are in the middle of another energy crisis. And…we've just recently learned that the crisis is only expected to get worse from here on out."

Randall crossed his arms, instantly concerned. "There's no chance that it might…peak again? Like last time?"

"I'm afraid there's little chance of that happening. Scaring just…doesn't seem to be enough anymore." His eyes lowered to the ground sadly.

"Huh….I wish there was….something we could do to help."

It may be sappy of him, but Randall couldn't be more serious. He and Callie had Riley to think about now. A scream shortage could affect the way she was raised. What if heating power was cut and her temperature dropped too low, or something?

Waternoose brightened like it was just what he had been waiting to hear. "Actually, Randall. I think there _is_ something you could do."

Randall narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Like what?"

Waternoose wrapped an arm around his shoulders eagerly. "Well, ever since you and Jeff worked on my car, I've been thinking…. What would you think if we looked for another approach for collecting screams? Other than scaring, that is."

Randall leaned against the wall suspiciously. "You mean a mechanical approach?"

Waternoose nodded. "Yes. I understand you and Jeff both have background training in engineering. I couldn't think of anyone better to ask, you two have such a talent. Do you think that kind of thing is in any way possible?"

Randall raked his mind, but he found nothing. Once again, everything was happening too fast for him to process. "I don't know. Maybe... Why?"

Waternoose twitched his fingers as he explained. "Well, if you should think of any ideas I would be more than happy to pay you and Jeff overtime to…'experiment,' as it were."

Randall rubbed his thumb and forefinger together, mind racing. "I might be interested. But I'm not sure if I've got the time to stay over each day. I mean, I need to help Callie with Riley until she recovers-"

Waternoose's six eyes popped open. "Oh, of course! I could never ask you to take away time for your family right away. We've got time. You could work any hours you want if you decide to go through with it. Maybe one weekend day, just early in the morning. If you happen to come up with any ideas, let me know and I would be happy to…arrange it. Even if you worked only three hours a week, it would be a great advance on your pay."

"If it was a success would it…decrease the need for scarers?"

"I hope not."

His boss seemed sincere enough, so Randall agreed to at least give it a thought. "Huh. Fungus and I might be interested. Just give us time and…I'll get back to ya."

Waternoose grinned, satisfied with the answer. "Take your time."

They both turned when the nurse wheeled a sleeping Riley out of the nursery for them. Waternoose bent over to examine her. If his manner alone didn't express how kind-hearted he was capable of being, his expression did.

"Ooohhhh….how small she is. Huh. Well, she looks almost just like you."

Randall winked. "There's a lot of Callie in her, too."

Before he knew it, Waternoose gently lifted her out of the roller bed. Randall's fronds flattened to his head. Nobody (and that meant _nobody_) held her unless he was sure they were safe. Waternoose didn't notice; he smiled when Riley's eyes opened just a tad.

"Look at those eyes! I could swear she's the perfect combination of you two. Congratulations."

He decided Waternoose was safe enough and began wheeling the bed forward. "Thanks."

By the time they got back to the room, Mary and Brian had returned with their lunch. Brett, Beth, and Ace were still out. All the chattering instantly died down when they walked in.

Mrs. Waternoose scoffed when she spotted her husband. "Already?"

Waternoose shrugged. "It was my only chance. I never thought for one minute you women would hand her back over once we got to the room."

Mike laid down the last of the pictures. "So Riley Anne Boggs?"

Callie nodded. "That's it."

Celia bent over the baby. "Ooohhh… So beautiful!"

When Mrs. Waternoose took Riley, everyone else got a good look at her.

"Aww, her name fits perfectly!"

"I can't decide who she looks like!"

"I think she looks like Callie."

"I think she looks like Randall."

"I think she looks like both of them."

Riley started another round of "oohs" and "ahhs" when she made another squeaking noise. Randall shared a glance with Callie. That usually meant that she was about to wake up. She had yet to be around so many new faces at once.

"Aww! Listen at her…"

"She's so tiny."

"Look at those eyes!"

Randall knew what was coming when that bundle of a blanket lifted. Riley was already starting to squirm.

"Aaahhh!"

The cry wasn't as bad as when they had laid her upright; it was more of a warning. Mrs. Waternoose cooed and carefully handed her back to Callie.

"Aww, I think we scared her."

Mary shared a knowing smile with Brian. "No, she just didn't want anybody waking her up."

Callie gently bounced her up and down in her arms. When Riley's cries were reduced to small, agitated grunts, she stroked her little cheek. Riley quickly drifted back into sleep.

Randall offered his finger to Riley. She slowly grabbed it and let her head fall slightly to the side as she slept.

Sullivan smiled. "Well, look at that. I think you two have this parenting thing down already."

Brian gestured to his granddaughter. "So how about it, Sulley?"

Sullivan looked confused. "How about what?"

"Oh, come on. You've got to want to hold her by now," Callie teased.

Sullivan held her palms in front of him defensively. "Oh, no no no. I- I would rather wait."

Randall crossed his arms. "What is it, Sullivan? Too good for our kid?"

"No. No! It's just that…she could fit in my _palm_. I would rather wait until she's older, that's all."

Callie smirked. "So you don't want to hold my daughter?"

Mike chuckled. "I think he just doesn't want to _break _your daughter."

Randall slit his eyes. "He's got a point."

Callie used her free hand to shuffle through the photos on the table beside her bed. "Randall, we were looking through these and….you and Brett said 'best' picture, right? It doesn't actually have to be one of Riley with her eyes open?"

Randall nodded slowly, wondering what photos had to do with anything right now. "Yeah…it was….hinted. But….we just said best. Why?"

"Daddy found this stuck to the bottom of another one. We think it's the best all around."

Randall took the picture she offered to him and gave it a glance. It was the one of Riley nestled against the teddy bear he bought for her. She looked so beautiful and peaceful that Randall just had to get a picture. He never gave it a second glance once he handed it over to Callie. But now that he looked, it seemed like one of the most beautiful moments he would ever capture.

He grinned mischievously. "Yeah, I took this one."

He couldn't wait to rub it in Brett's face. "So what do you want for dinner, babe?" …..

…..Randall woke to the sound of a familiar voice.

"What do you _mean _he's welcome here?! Do you have _any _idea how deep his scheme went? Callie would be devastated if she was still alive. I don't want my _son _around hi-"

"Then take him home for now, Brett, and we will call later. I'm sorry, but he is still part of our family. Besides, there was a scream shortage. No one knows the reasoning behind his actions-"

"_You _actually _think _he did that for anybody but himself? He's not the monster he was before, Dad."

Randall flinched at the sound Brett's angry tone as he talked to Brian. He didn't want to cause any more trouble in their family. He sat up and rose slowly from the couch.

"I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have come…. I can-"

Brian glanced up in surprise, but Brett didn't even look up. Mary had passed him the framed photo Randall had given Brian earlier.

Brett sighed and finally held the photo up so Randall could see.

"No kidding? This isn't some plot?"

Randall narrowed his eyes. "I wish."

Brett ran a hand over his fronds and blew air out the side of his mouth before turning to Brian. "I'll stay. I want to hear what he's got to say. Let me tell Beth to take Ace on home."

When he stormed outside, Randall scuffed a heel on the floor. "Geez, Brian… I don't really know what _to _say…"

Brian leaned back in his chair with an intense look in his eyes. "Tell us everything."

**What do you guys think of the edits so far? Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8: Southern Monstropolis

**Hey, everyone. I finally had time to edit another chapter. I didn't change much in this one, just a few more cute sentences here and there. But there is probably going to be a whole other new chapter added in the next few, so I will keep you posted. Thanks for reading!**

**PS- I was doing some thinking, and decided that two more chapters need to be written in Randall's past before we go back to his visit with Callie's family. In order for you to completely understand them, I think it's about time you knew what happened to Riley and Callie. So here we go. We'll be back to Randall's present after the next chapter.**

**Chapter 8 Southern Monstropolis**

_Randall: Past _

"Randall, I'm so nervous about taking her on a trip far away from home. Especially in this weather…"

Randall rolled his eyes and turned the temperature on the baby heat blanket up to 74 degrees.

"Babe… she'll be fine. We're only gonna be gone a few days. And we'll be on a train most of the time. It's not like we're going to be outside. Much..."

Callie sighed and stroked her daughter's tiny head as she supported her back. At two months of age, Riley was very responsive to her surroundings. Their kind usually developed faster, but everyone said Riley was bright for her age. She was already sitting up with support, and would respond to almost anything. Most of all, she hated to go to sleep out of fear that she would miss something.

"Are you sure I can't stay here with her while you go?"

Randall tossed the last overcoat into their small suitcase. "Cal, you heard Mr. Waternoose. All employees assigned to this time slot have to go, even if they have to bring their family. Last time I checked, you and I are in the first slot with all the other Scare Floor F employees."

A playful smile crept to the corners of Callie's mouth. "What if I _don't_ go?"

"Then he'll be happy to put you in another slot, and I'll relax at home with Riley while you go by yourself."

"Can we do that?"

Randall narrowed his eyes and poked Callie's sides, causing her to startle and grab his forearms. Randall laid it out for her as she laughed, kissing her cheek every so often.

"You _and _Riley….are coming….with me….on my slot."

Callie laughed and lifted her chin when he kissed it. "Wwwhhhhyyyy?"

Randall noticed Riley looking up at them with an amused little smile and made her giggle just by grabbing her sides and making funny, dramatic faces as he answered.

"Because the train leaves in two hours. Because Waternoose is expecting everyone at the station in thirty minutes. And because I need you so I won't be so lonely in my downtime, I'll just be so _bored_!"

He put dramatic emphasis on the last sentence as he lifted a cackling Riley into the air and rubbed his nose against hers.

Callie perked up. "Downtime?"

Randall kissed Riley's forehead and gave her back to Callie. "Sure, babe… There's only two seminars the whole time we are there. We'll have plenty of downtime in between. Meaning we could swim in the indoor pool, or walk on the beach…."

Callie wasn't convinced. "The beach? In this weather?"

"Babe, it's the very Southern tip of Monstropolis we're talking about. It's March and at least thirty degrees warmer there. So what if it feels like mid-February here, huh?"

Fungus and Feebie ran inside bundled in scarves, wondering where they were. Feebie placed her hands of her hips. "There you two are! We were supposed to leave fifteen minutes ago!"

She turned her attention to Riley when she noticed the little two month old smiling up at them. Riley smiled even wider when Feebie kissed her forehead. "You are late. Yes, you are!" Feebie cooed.

Fungus gently took one of her little hands when Riley's gaze remained fixated on him. They all laughed at how she seemed to love Fungus.

Fungus cleared his throat and grabbed a suitcase. "Sir, we should head to the station now."

Callie gave in with a sigh. "Riley can't swim in the ocean. The water is still too cold."

Randall reached for his daughter. "Sure, we've got the pool for tha- What? Hey."

Riley had made yet another attempt to "disappear." Most babies of their kind started experimenting with blending at six months; their baby had already done it three times. Randall and Callie were thrilled….and frightened. Babies learning to disappear before they knew what they were doing could be dangerous. Riley had yet to unblend herself without assistance, and Brett and Beth had already lost Ace a few times. The only way they ever found him was when they found blocks stacking by themselves. Once babies learned how to blend in to their surroundings, they could be hard to find. Lucky for them, Riley could only change to basic colors that were close to what was around her, and she lacked the ability to know how to make herself blend in with details like edges and wrinkles.

Right now, she had decided to blend into Callie; her little scales faded to a pink that was just slightly lighter than her mother, while her bottom half faded into a bright white in an attempt to blend in with her cream colored blanket. Her wide blue-green eyes could be seen searching her father's face for approval.

Randall chuckled and poked her in the side. Riley Anne instantly startled and changed back to her normal self. He picked her up and gently pulled her to his shoulder to give her a hug, kissing her cheek as he did so. "You did good. But you got plenty of time for that later, kid."

He placed her in the heated blanket and helped distract her while Callie quickly pulled a cap over her head. Riley instantly caught it and pushed at it until it slid off.

Callie tugged it back on her head. "Riley Anne!"

When she started to go for it again, Randall grabbed her hands and held them down while Callie bundled her up in the heating blanket. Riley tried freeing her hands, and complained when she couldn't.

Randall picked on her. "Oh, I know…."

Feebie chuckled when that only made it worse. "Well, my goodness."

Callie quickly threw on a coat and wrapped the sky blue scarf Randall had given her around her neck. "She hates having her hands under blankets."

Randall put on his coat and wrapped the red scarf Callie got for him around his neck. He lifted a still-sniffling Riley and placed her in her car seat. "Come on, kid."

Riley forgot all about her grief and resumed a curious expression when she realized they were going somewhere.

Fungus opened the door to the garage for them. "Smart, isn't she?"

They drove through the busy streets of Monstropolis and quickly went through the hustle of finding their group at the train station. As always, the freezing morning air felt as if it were blowing right through them. Riley was so exceptionally quiet that they were convinced she had gone to sleep under the blanket they draped over her car seat. Once they found their group and checked in with Roz, all they had to do was wait.

They found a good spot to sit on the stairs amidst their group. Randall sat Riley's car seat down beside Callie and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"It's cold," he stated.

Callie giggled and scooted closer to him. "I noticed."

Celia, dressed in a long green overcoat with fur, approached and bent over the car seat. "Aww! Riley Anne's coming? How is she this morning?"

Callie grinned. "Lucky."

Randall slit his eyes begrudgingly. "Yeah. She's got her own personal heater."

Roz showed up out of nowhere and narrowed her eyes. "A heater? Sounds unsafe."

"It's a heating blanket, Roz," Callie laughed.

The fronds on Randall's head flattened at the sound of Wazowski's voice; the guy had been rattling off nonstop for the last five minutes. Like someone at a baseball game.

"Can someone _please _locate Wazowski and tell him to _shut up_?"

Callie scanned the crowd for the little one eyed guy. "What's he doing, anyway?"

Roz adjusted her glasses. "He's over by Waxford with a camera."

Feebie grinned. "How did you find him?"

Roz's expression didn't change. "Always watching."

Just then, Sullivan walked over casually and sat down on the steps a few inches from them. Apparently, he had heard enough of Mike for the time being.

"Sulley, what's Michael doing?" Celia asked.

Sullivan shrugged. "I don't know. Something about taking everyone's picture for this year's company slideshow."

Randall darted his eyes to Sullivan. "Does he have to be so loud about it? The whole train station knows he's here."

"Tell me about it." Sullivan noticed Callie's envious glare. "What?"

"You don't even have to wear a _scarf_," she growled.

Sullivan smirked. "Why would I wear a scarf? Weather's perfect."

Feebie narrowed her eyes at Fungus. "How fortunate for you," she replied.

Sullivan raised an eyebrow at the ladies ganging up on him. "Hey now, don't be jealous. Pretty soon, you guys will be the one saying the weather's perfect and I'll be the one burning up. Callie can tell you. Our families used to take us to the beach every summer in the middle of July."

Callie nodded and mimicked what was apparently Sullivan's miserable facial expression after being in the heat for a few hours. Even Randall had to chuckle at that one.

A familiar cry suddenly sounded from inside the car seat. Callie sighed. "I was hoping she would sleep so I wouldn't have to take her out. I don't have anything to keep her face warm."

Randall grinned and shook his head. "She only gets louder from here, babe."

Fungus glanced at the car seat and scratched his head. "What if you give her a rattle to distract her while we wait?"

Randall smirked. "Yeah, we wish. If Callie lifts that cover, she'll want out."

Celia smiled. "She doesn't like being under that blanket, does she?"

Callie sighed. "She hates anything that blocks her view."

Sullivan glanced over. "She's not crying too loud. How much louder does she get?"

Randall, Callie, Fungus, and Feebie all chuckled at that one.

"Let me leave her in there for another minute or so and let you see for yourself," Callie shared a knowing glance with Randall.

Everyone sitting on the stairs went completely silent and listened to Riley's little warning whines. As predicted, Riley figured out that she wasn't convincing enough and turned it up a few notches. A few monsters near them turned and looked.

Sullivan's eyes popped open. "Whoa," he chuckled.

"She's about to get so mad," Feebie snickered.

Celia had seen enough. "Oh, take that sweet thing out of that car seat. They all think we're child abusers."

Randall grinned mischievously. "Oh, come on. You guys haven't even seen the best part yet…"

Callie giggled and turned to look at them. "If you'll watch her when I lift the blanket, she'll make sure I know she's been crying a while. She… Randall, you show them. You're better at mimicking than me."

Randall smiled and spoke in a tone that sounded like he was telling a story to a bunch of schoolchildren. "When she sees the blanket's been lifted, she'll cry two more times and rub her eyes. Then she shoots you a death glare that looks just like Callie's."

Callie narrowed her eyes at him. "And when she starts checking out surroundings, she slits her eyes just like Randall does when he's irritated with someone."

Waternoose and his wife had walked up to them at some point. "Does she do that every time?" Mrs. Waternoose asked.

"Only when she's mad enough," Callie replied, "Oh, I'm about to have to take her out. Listen."

Within a few more seconds, the shrillest cry yet rang from the car seat. Riley was now about as mad as she ever got. Everyone jumped back; reactions ranged anywhere from bursting into laughter to eyes popping open in alarm.

Waternoose chuckled. "My goodness. Take that baby out before we get arrested for neglect."

Sullivan half smiled and raised an eyebrow. "I think we've got everyone's attention."

Callie snickered and slowly peeled back the blanket covering the car seat. "Hey, baby!" she cooed, gesturing for everyone to watch.

Riley noticed the cover had been lifted and did just what they said she would do.

Sullivan laughed. "Oh, that's Callie's death glare made over!"

Callie pointed to her daughter. "She looks just like Randall right now! Randall, make that face you make when you're secretly irritated."

Randall decided to humor everyone and slit his eyes while looking to the side. He laughed with everyone else and smiled down at Riley. "Hey, kid! Did you have a good nap?"

Riley turned her head when she heard his voice and let out a small whine to say she still wanted out of the car seat. Callie shook her head, unbuckled her, and wrapped the extra blanket around her as she lifted their tiny daughter into her lap. "Hey, sweetheart. Do you see where you are?"

"Ah!" Riley cooed and kicked her little feet happily.

Callie giggled and pulled her closer, elevating her slightly so she could look around. "Somewhere new, huh?"

As Riley looked around, Randall snuck and turned the heating blanket up a few more degrees as Callie pulled Riley's cap down to cover as much of her face as possible.

Celia's eye softened. "Ooohh….she's the sweetest little thing."

"She seems pretty smart," Sullivan said.

Callie nodded. "She takes after Randall. She's very smart. She already sits up with help, responds, and changes color."

Mrs. Waternoose gasped in surprise. "_Already?!_ But she's still so tiny. What is she? Two months?"

Callie nodded. "Three months next week."

Randall flinched when Mike appeared out of nowhere, carrying a company camera half as big as he was. The little green monster snapped a picture of all of them sitting on the steps.

"Perfect!" He leapt in excitement. "This year's company slideshow is going to be my masterpiece!"

There were quite a few eye rolls and grunts amongst the group. Mike's "masterpieces" proved that it was a good thing he never went into the entertainment industry. In the short time he and Randall had been friends in college, he confessed that entertainment was his alternative.

Mike skipped over to stand in front of Randall's family. "Hold it. Hooooolllldddd it! That's the perfect cover pose for the trip. Smile and say eyeballssss."

Riley scanned her surroundings for the source of all the noise and froze when she spotted Wazowski. Randall rolled his eyes and looked down at Callie, who snickered and glanced up at him before turning her attention back to Mike. None of them said eyeballs.

Wazowski lowered the camera in frustration. "I gotta capture the moment while everyone's together, guys. Set an example for the kid and work with me here. This is a slideshow, monsters. Get with it and smiiiiiilllleee…"

Callie sighed and adjusted the blanket so he could see more of Riley's face. Wazowski blabbered some more. Randall gritted his teeth and grinned just because he was being such an _idiot_. Callie cracked when Wazowski starting singing "Smile."

"_Smi-i-i-le. Oh, it makes me smi-i-ile. Please stay for a whi-i-ile…."_

Wazowski found his moment, stopped dancing, and snapped the picture. He flinched when he realized he forgot to take turn the flash off. Riley startled and instantly burst into tears.

Randall cradled his daughter's head while Callie tried to comfort her, glowering at Wazowski all the while. "You _idiot_!"

Sullivan narrowed his eyes. "Great work, Mike."

Even Celia was appalled. "Michael!"

Mike shrugged. "Hey, I'm sorry! I thought I-"

Callie bounced Riley, who gradually opened her eyes back up. "It's okay. I think you just scared her, that's all."

Mike fiddled with the camera and bent down to talk to Riley. "Aw, I'm sorry, Riley Anne. But lookie here. Picture perfect. And you can be the first one to see."

Riley flinched when he held the camera screen up, and then focused on it with interest when she spotted the picture.

Callie tilted the camera so they could see. "See the baby?" she cooed to Riley.

She stopped when she saw the picture. "Hey. That is…actually a really good picture, Mike. Randall, look."

Randall glanced at the picture. "Hey, it…really is."

Mike snatched the camera back. "Slideshow cover photo."

He moved down the line of monsters on the stairs, snapping pictures as he went along.

"Thank you, perfect, thaaank you…."

He paused when he got to Roz. "Ugh…"

Wazowski carelessly snapped the picture and moved right along.

Callie turned to Sullivan. "_Your _assistant…"

The big blue monster averted his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Feebie smirked at Celia. "_Your _boyfriend."

Celia didn't blink. "Oh, I'm single today."

Everyone laughed because she just said it so sincerely. Waternoose called everyone together to board the train while Roz passed around an agenda. Randall and Callie got in a car with Fungus and Feebie; they all slept through the majority of the ride. When they didn't sleep, they met up to eat or held Riley up to the window.

As soon as their group got there, they attended the first seminar. It was alright. Just another seminar about how large companies could work together to assure the public if the scream shortage got worse. Randall and Callie raced from the seminar back to the Waternoose's room, where Mrs. Waternoose was keeping Riley. Mrs. Waternoose proved to be great at caring for kids. She answered the door with Riley in her arms, holding her own bottle as she drank from it.

Callie tried to push Randall aside. "Let me have her," she whined.

"_I _want her!" Randall took Riley. She cried and reached for the bottle she dropped when he tried to say hi.

Waternoose trailed in behind them. "Well, my goodness, you two. It was only three hours."

They had all the next day and a half off to enjoy the luxuries of Southern Monstropolis. Surprisingly, most of the company stayed together. That afternoon, they all met at the indoor pool. Randall and Callie slowly eased Riley into the water and started working with her. She didn't know what to think at first, but gradually started to enjoy it.

When Randall looked away to coax Fungus into the water, Callie called him. "Randall, look!"

Callie lowered Riley to the water flat on her stomach. With Callie's support, Riley kicked all eights to move forward in the water. When Callie lifted her back out, she cooed and kicked her feet at the surface to make a splash. Randall froze because he was so proud. Wazowski walked by, snapped another picture, and went about his way.

The next day, everyone bolted straight for the beach. After making sure the sand wasn't too hot, Randall sat Riley down while Callie spread a blanket and laid out. He supported Riley as she rubbed her little hands around in the sand. He covered her lower body with sand and gasped. "What you think about that, kid?"

Riley tried lifting her tail. When she couldn't, she gave up and just resumed playing in the sand.

Much to Sullivan's disappointment, the water was actually warmer than they expected. After a brief argument with Callie, Randall persuaded her to at least let Riley sit in the wet sand and watch the waves.

When he sat her down, Riley tilted her head in confusion. She felt of the wet sand, then the dry sand, and looked to Randall for answers. Randall kissed her forehead. "Smart girl."

Just then, a waved washed up and gently surrounded him and Riley in a half inch of water. Callie noticed how close they were. "Randall Boggs! Get her out of that water _right now_!"

Randall waved his hand dismissively. "She's alright, Cal. Look."

Riley reached out and tried to grab the thin line of salt as the wave receded back into the ocean. When she didn't get it, she settled for the small wet puddles it left and ran her hands around in the wet sand. Randall kissed her cheek and took her back to Callie.

After they met for dinner, Randall and Callie once again dropped Riley off with Mrs. Waternoose to attend the final seminar on creating a secure environment within the company. When they got out of the seminar, they met with Mr. Waternoose to discuss what they learned and what goals they could set for themselves when they returned to work.

Just as they were about to leave to get Riley, Wazowski skipped in front of them and handed them an envelope. "I thought I would develop these and give them to you to keep. They're too good not to have."

Randall and Callie glanced at each other. The envelope had a few pictures of them helping Riley experience her first trip. The first photo was the one of them sitting on the steps. Callie pulled it out. "Look, Randall! This is my new favorite. But Mike, what about the slideshow?"

"I got it saved on the camera. Enjoy!" Mike went off to join Celia and Sullivan.

"Hey, thanks." Randall took the photo, studied it, and slid it back in the envelope for later.

The next day, everyone carried their overcoats on their arms as they funneled back into the train, resenting that their trip was over so soon. If they didn't use all their time to sleep on the ride to Southern Monstropolis, they made up for it on the way back. Anyone could tell by the silence hanging over the train that everyone was tired out.

Randall noticed Feebie, Fungus, and Riley sleeping and gently rubbed Callie's shoulder to wake her up. "Babe."

"Hmm?" She stirred and sat up to look around. "What is it?"

"I got you something," he said quietly. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small wooden box with Callie's name engraved on the lid. Callie smiled and lifted the lid. Randall placed Riley's first collection of seashells inside and had the photo of them playing with her at the beach taped inside.

Callie gasped and gave him a gentle hug. "Oh, Randall. It's beautiful. I'll keep it the rest of my life."

Randall kissed her and hugged her tight. "I'm glad you like it, babe."

Callie pulled back. "I got you something, too."

She dug into her purse and pulled out something wrapped in paper. Randall tore the paper off and found his favorite picture of them sitting on the stairs at the station, framed in unique cream colored swirls. The swirly pattern of the picture frame reminded him of the laid back culture in Southern Monstropolis.

"Aw, babe. How did you know it was my favorite, too?"

"You studied it forever when we got back to the room. I kind of figured. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, Cal. I do. It's beautiful. I'll keep it forever."

He kissed her on the cheek when she giggled and pulled her close for the remainder of the ride home…

…..About a month after the trip, Callie's parents came into town to visit Riley. They spent most of the next day at the park since the weather was warmer. Callie's parents couldn't get over how fast Riley seemed to catch on to things.

Randall narrowed his eyes at Mary for bringing Riley a storybook that played music each time she turned a page. Mary grinned back mischievously as Brian helped Riley turn each page, praising her each time she helped.

That night, Callie and Randall put Riley down after a late night. They both gave her a kiss on the forehead when one of her little eyes peeped open.

"We love you Riley Anne," Callie whispered softly. Randall stroked her little cheek. When her eyes closed, they cracked the door and worked on the scrapbook with Fungus, Feebie, and Callie's parents.

The next morning, Callie's family packed their bags and prepared to leave on the next train. Fungus and Feebie brought coffee and muffins over.

"Leaving so soon?" Feebie asked, sitting the coffee down on the table.

Brain sighed. "Too soon. Weekends go by too fast."

Mary laughed. "We'll be back soon enough, dear."

Brian smirked and leaned down as she kissed his cheek. "Where's that granddaughter of mine? Can't leave without saying goodbye to her."

Callie glanced at the clock. "I'll wake her up, Daddy. It's a rare thing she sleeps in this late."

Randall had just placed their suitcase next to the door when Callie called his name in a way that made everyone freeze. "Randall!"

When he hesitated, she called again. "RANDALL!"

He was inside Riley's room in seconds. "What?! What is it, Callie?"

Callie looked up from desperately shaking Riley. "She's not breathing!"

Randall's world spun without him. "WHAT?"

Callie was beginning to cry, begging Riley to open her eyes. "She's not waking up. Randall, she… Riley! _Please_ wake up…"

Randall pulled the whole crib over so that he could slide between it and the wall.

"Riley!"

No response. He snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"RILEY!"

No response. Something wasn't right. Riley was too still. He touched her cheek. Freezing to the touch. Callie's desperate expression changed to deep hurt.

"Riley….no!" She picked their baby daughter up and held her to her chest as she rocked her back and forth, crying uncontrollably.

Randall stood over her crib, feeling his breathing get harder and harder. He leaned into the edge of the crib when his chest tightened against the hurt. For the first time since he was a kid, he felt hot angry tears on his face. He wasn't sure when Brian came into the room and hugged him from behind. Randall held tight to the crib as Brian gently tried to pull him back.

Randall found himself leaning into Brian's shoulder as the older monster tried to console him.

"Riley! Gah…no…. Please, no!" he heard himself crying.

Randall turned his head to the side and found Mary desperately stroking Callie's face as cried and stared at their daughter's frozen face. Callie was asking the same question he was thinking.

_Why?_

He blinked to clear away the tears and spotted Fungus hanging up a phone in the doorway. He had his arms around Feebie, who seemed to be covering her mouth to stifle her cries.

Randall fell to his hands and knees when it finally sank in. At three months of age, their daughter Riley was gone.

**Aw, I'm so sorry, guys. I hated doing that so soon, too : ( Here's a tissue!**

**But don't worry, this probably won't be the last you see of Riley. Once Randall tells his complete story of his family, he will still have the occasional flashback of them. I promise it gets better. **

**Sorry to leave it on one of those "did that really just happen moments", guys. It'll pick up where it left off in the next chapter. Please R&R. I'll try to update soon.**


	10. Chapter 9: Life Goes On

**Hey, everyone! First of all, thanks for the support and reviews. I'm so sorry about Riley Anne : ( I'm glad the tissue helped, though. Just a warning: Here's a whole box. (Sorry!)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's been busy, so I've been writing here and there. I hope it sounds good. **

**I did add quite a few extra things here. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9 Life Goes On**

_Randall: Past_

The next few days went by in a blur. Randall literally felt like the world was moving without him. It was like he had lost control. Control of mind, speed, thought, feeling. It was like he just found himself in random places. He and Callie had dreams that seemed so real they had trouble distinguishing them from reality. One night, he dreamt that he heard Riley crying. Without thinking, on reflex, he went to get her. When he got to the nursery, he found Callie standing over an empty crib, her face crumpled, but unable to release the sobs she was suppressing.

"Callie..." he whispered in disbelief, instantly throwing his arms around her. She tried pushing him away at first, but broke down into furious sobs when he just held her tight. In all honestly, Randall was scared to death. He'd never felt someone cry so hard before. In a way, she was like her brother. She hardly cried, but when she did, it was a kind of cry one never wanted to see again.

Randall eventually got her to come back to bed, and whispered in her ear as she cried into his chest. Things like, "Sh sh sh ssshhh..." and "It's okay, it's okay."

He bitterly wiped away the few hot tears that streamed down his own face. Brian and Mary eventually heard and peeked in to make sure they were alright. Randall made eye contact with Brian. Neither of her parents approached. Brian nodded to say he was doing the right thing. And eventually, Callie drifted into a deep sleep. Randall stayed awake, staring at nothing.

Somehow, he and Callie found themselves in the hospital waiting room the day Riley died. The only thing the doctor could say was that Riley had passed away due to something he called "crib death." The cause of death was unknown.

Callie knew the most about the topic, so Randall kept his mouth shut while she managed the questions.

It was highly doubtful that the cause of death was anything else. They could send her for an autopsy, but there were no signs that she had suffered a seizure or a drastic change in temperature. And no, they did "absolutely nothing wrong." Riley had not gotten herself in an odd sleeping position and suffocated. She probably just went to sleep and didn't wake up.

Randall couldn't remember the rest of that day. He thought he and Callie went straight to bed. He was later told that they did not wake up the next day, but the more accurate answer was that they just didn't _get _up. He and Callie remained unaware of the time because neither of them had the energy to look at the clock. He remembered waking up and holding Callie tight, once again muttering meaningless words as she sobbed violently. He felt angry. Angry that he couldn't comfort her.

"We'll get through this…. We'll get through this…"

"H-Hooowww?"

He didn't know.

Callie's sobbing just got worse, so he kept his mouth shut until she cried herself to sleep. Later on, he woke up feeling sick to his stomach. He thought he remembered hearing Callie sniffle a few more times. Maybe Callie's parents, Fungus, or Feebie looked in on them from time to time, but they either didn't respond or slept through it.

The next day, Brian knocked on the door and gradually told them that Riley's autopsy came back negative. So basically, their baby was gone and they didn't even know why. He and Mary worked them out of bed. It was time to arrange Riley's funeral.

Randall wasn't sure who exactly took over at the funeral home, but he couldn't see how it was him helping Callie and her parents make decisions. The songs, the casket, the times, what Riley should wear….none of it seemed right to him. Riley was supposed to be doing this for them years from now. She wasn't supposed to have life snatched away from her for no reason. She didn't even get the chance to understand the concept of a favorite song.

Sometime later, Fungus and Feebie visited them. Callie eventually broke down and cried with Feebie. He and Fungus sat in silence a moment before either of them could find words.

Fungus clasped his hands together. "I'm so sorry….sir…. It….doesn't seem fair."

Randall sniffed and turned his face away. "Yeah."

Seeing Fungus made something click in his head. Work. He hadn't even called. "My work, Fungus. I didn't call… What day is it?"

"Tuesday, sir. But…we talked to Mr. Waternoose already. They are aware of…the funeral dates and all. You and Callie don't have to worry."

Randall nodded slowly. "Thanks."

There was absolutely no way he could work right now.

Later that night, he stayed up late with Brian. Eventually, Brian asked if he and Callie had been communicating.

Randall shook his head. "Not much. I tried to comfort her, but I…don't feel like I'm helping."

Brian nodded gravely. "You have to get better before you and Callie can help each other. Just being there for her is enough."

Randall's eyes dropped to the floor. He had been hoping Brian could tell him how. "Doesn't feel like it."

Brian clasped his hands sincerely. "It just takes time. But you'll be strong enough to help Callie when she needs it. Trust me on that."

Randall tapped the ends of his fingers together. "How are you so sure?"

The older monster sighed. "We lost a child, too. Before Brett and Callie. His heart failed on him shortly after birth. We only held him once."

Randall lifted his head to meet Brian's eyes. "I'm sorry."

There was a pause before Randall popped the question. "How did you get through it? You and Mary?"

"We started where you and Callie are now. But as life goes on, you just…adjust and move with it. I know you and Callie will take good care of each other."

Randall stood. "I hope. Guess I'm going to go to bed."

Brian leaned back. "Sure. Goodnight, Randall."

Randall started to walk away, then stopped and turned back around. "Brian?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for staying."

Brian managed a small smile. "You're welcome."

…

Randall could only remember bits and pieces of the visitation and funeral. The first thing he remembered was Callie stopping when they were about to walk out the door to leave. Mary gradually went over and tried to coax her to the car. Randall watched as she gently held Callie's hands and rubbed the ends of her fingers. Something only a mother could do.

"Callie, it's time, sweetheart. Are you ready to…say goodbye to Riley?"

Callie's face crumpled. "Noooo," she wailed.

Randall couldn't move either when he saw her once again burst into tears. Being aware full time was impossible. Maybe he closed himself off until he could make it to the visitation, he didn't know. Before he knew it, he found himself peering into Riley's casket.

Riley Anne looked….beautiful. Beautiful, and peaceful. Still. A baby might be beautiful, but they should always be full of life and everywhere. Not lying stiff in a casket.

He gently touched her little face and ran his hand down to hers. Then he held it in his. Her little hand was like ice compared to the warm temperature of the room. Only a few days ago, Riley would have grasped his hand when he reached for hers. The sob that racked his body came from nowhere. He sniffed and quickly wiped his tears away. His eyes popped open when a hand the same temperature as his covered his own hand.

When he looked up, Callie's tear filled eyes melted into his. He took her in his arms and held her tight as they tried to dry their tears. He and Callie moved over to the side so everyone else could have their time with Riley.

He remembered tears streaming down Mary's face when she kissed her granddaughter's forehead, and Brian wiping away a tear as he covered Riley's folded hands with one of his.

Brett and Beth walked up after Mary and Brian. They had rushed into town as soon as they could. Brett solemnly lowered Ace so he could peer into his cousin's little face. Ace leapt for joy and reached down like he wanted to wake her up. Beth caught his little hands.

"No, Ace."

Ace drew back and tilted his head. For the first time in his short life, he ran into something he didn't quite understand yet. But he did understand that something was wrong.

Beth wiped away a tear and held Callie while Brett talked to Randall.

"I'm so sorry, Randall…. Really, I am."

There wasn't much left to say. Randall nodded and tried to keep his voice from shaking. "Thanks. Me too…"

He felt a little hand tapping him and once again turned his attention to Ace. Randall rubbed his head, trying to avoid eye contact with Ace. His wide, innocent eyes reminded him of Riley's.

"Hey, kid."

Ace pointed to the casket and whimpered, asking Randall to explain why Riley couldn't play. Brian walked up and took Ace when Randall was forced to turn his head.

Brett quickly took Callie in his arms when he and Beth switched places.

"I'm sorry, Callie. I…" He gave up and just held her as she sobbed.

Beth looked to Randall apologetically. "I'm sorry. Ace doesn't understand…."

"I know," Randall assured her.

Eventually, they let extended family and friends in. The visitation was more of a turnout than Randall had anticipated. More of Callie's family showed up, some of their friends, almost everyone from Monster's Inc., and a few other people. Randall couldn't remember but a few faces. Eventually, he just mindlessly shook hands and moved on to the next person. It seemed like it took an eternity. Even Callie ran out of tears and only said what she thought was necessary.

Really, the only ones he remembered past family were Waternoose and his wife, Fungus and Feebie, Sullivan, Callie thanking the Monster's Inc. daycare teacher for keeping Riley, and Wazowski.

Mrs. Waternoose's eyes were moist when she pulled Callie into a tight hug. Randall didn't hear what they said because Waternoose was standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry I didn't call…" Randall managed. He felt exhausted.

Waternoose seemed taken aback. "Well, that should be the least of your concerns, Randall. Just take your time returning… Uhrm…. We're so sorry for your loss. It just…doesn't seem fair. The company was devastated when we heard the news."

"Yeah…us too." Randall crossed his arms when he realized his voice was shaking again. Eventually, Sullivan and Wazowski approached the casket. Mike folded his hands respectfully. Sullivan stood still, but his beady blue eyes seemed to water.

Sullivan was the first to stop in front of Randall.

"Randall, I… I'm sorry."

Randall glanced at Callie, trying her best to hold back tears as she said goodbye to Waternoose. Randall didn't know her eyes could be so red. Within seconds, desperation outweighed his dislike for Sullivan.

He turned back to Sullivan before he could change his mind.

"C-can you help Callie?"

The big blue monster looked shocked. "I-I don't-"

"Just talk to her. It will mean a lot."

Sullivan nodded slowly and moved on. Callie gasped and slowly walked into his hug. Randall nodded vigorously when her eyes darted to him. She gradually buried her face in his fur and cried.

Randall could barely hear her muffled murmurs. "How is this fair…?"

Sullivan just held her tight and let her cry. "It's not, Cal. It's not."

Randall startled when he found Mike standing awkwardly in front of him. For the first time in his life, Wazowski seemed to be at a loss of words. He and Randall hadn't really _talked _since their few weeks of being roommates at Monster's University.

Wazowski shrugged. "Geez, I'm sorry for your loss, Randall. Seeing someone young like Riley… Well… It just doesn't seem right, you know?"

Randall lowered his head and sniffed back the tears that wouldn't stop threatening to come.

"Yeah…I…can't wrap my head around it either, Wazowski… Thanks."

Wazowski nodded, hugged Callie, and moved on with Sullivan. They were the last Randall could stand to pay much attention to. Finally, he and Callie sat down and listened as Brian and Waternoose said a few words for Riley. Waternoose said a few words about Riley's short life, while Brian told everyone a few funny stories about their time with Riley. For the first time since Riley passed away, Randall saw Callie manage a tiny smile.

She leaned her head on his shoulder when Brian told everyone about the time he'd given Riley her first taste of trash pudding. Everyone chuckled when they heard how little Riley had flinched, wrinkled her nose, squinted her eyes, and spat it back out. When Brian tried offering it again, she'd turned her head away.

He remembered little to nothing about the actual funeral. Just the feeling of sinking into the ground along with his daughter. If he hadn't been holding Callie to his chest, he was sure he would have fallen to the ground. Her tombstone was small, and made of engraved marble. Marked with the same year as her birth. Eventually, Brian and Mary took them home.

That night, Callie surprised him when she gently hugged him from behind.

When he turned to face her, her eyes were welling with fresh tears.

"What is it, babe?" he asked quietly.

Her eyes sparkled. "Thank you."

He took her hands. "For what?"

"Being there. Randall, you've done so much for me the last few days, and I… I've done nothing for you."

Randall pulled her into his lap. "Babe, I don't know what I would do without you and your family. I..I thought that I wasn't helping you."

Callie rested her head on his shoulder. "We'll get through this. Right?"

Randall rubbed her upper arms and sighed. "Yeah. I think so."

The worst time they had was when Brian and Mary had to leave. Randall and Callie just felt…alone. Callie was too quiet, and Randall had nothing to say. They fought a lot. Over whether or not to go through Riley's things, over saying their words the wrong way….over just about anything. The thing was it was impossible interact, because they felt nothing. They were just numb. The fighting gradually ended when they decided to go back to work.

Randall blocked out most of his coworkers condolences. _Everyone _indicated how sorry they were. The ones who'd interacted with Riley seemed sad as well. And it caused Randall and Callie to see their lost daughter's face every day. Eventually, Randall blocked his coworkers out. His movements were mechanic. He went through paperwork like some robot. He didn't talk much. His scores were low. All he ever wanted in that time was to go home.

Whenever Callie laughed, she cried. Randall just felt drained. Scaring was exhausting. At the end of each workday, Callie practically fell into his arms. She was as worn out as he was.

But over time, things just started to get a little easier. One day he decided to go to the nursing department and take Callie out to lunch. When he got there, she was just finishing up with a patient. A little girl with a newly bandaged knee.

The daycare teacher thanked Callie and waited for the girl to grab a sucker. The girl glanced at Callie, then offered her the sucker.

Callie smiled at the little girl. "That's okay, sweetheart. I have one. Feel better."

Randall held the door open for the daycare teacher as he watched Callie gently place the candy back on the shelf. Finally, he saw that she _was _trying. She was just having just as hard of a time as he was. If not more.

She startled when he took her hand. "Randall! I didn't see you come in…"

He kissed her on the cheek and put an arm around her. "Let's go out to lunch today, babe. My treat."

Callie grinned and squeezed his hand. "I'd love to."

….

One Saturday, Callie's scream shook the whole apartment.

Randall used an old towel to scoop up the dead rat.

"Aw, come on, Cal! This is probably what's been stinking up the apartment for days. Get down and come look for a sec."

Callie recoiled from the edge of the kitchen table to the middle. When Randall stood, she ditched the table and latched onto the walls. "No! Randall Boggs, you get that _out _of here right this minute!"

Randall snorted to keep from laughing. "Babe…it's dead. Been dead for a while. You gotta overcome your fear sometime. Scary monsters like you, afraid of a one eyed rat? Don't worry. I won't let it get you."

Callie whimpered and gradually put her feet back on the floor. Randall chuckled. "A little closer, babe."

Callie inched over two baby steps and leaned over so she could see the rat. Randall tiled the towel and pointed out his features.

"Look, babe. It's nothing to be scared of. It's got a little tail, feet…."

Callie gradually dared to get a little closer. Randall felt the corner of his mouth turn up. _Perfect. _

"AAHHH!" Randall lifted the towel like he was going to toss her the rat and laughed it out when Callie screamed bloody murder and retreated to the hallway.

Callie starting throwing whatever was in the laundry basket. "RANDALL BOGGS! How could you…. You knew I was afraid of rats, I'll _never_ forgive you!"

Randall caught a short nightshirt he rarely saw on Callie. "Whoo!"

He cackled as more clothes rained down over his head.

Later on, Callie sat sulled up on the couch while Randall repeated the story to Fungus and Feebie.

Fungus covered his mouth in quiet laughter. Feebie cracked up.

"That's mean, Randall."

Randall chuckled and carefully leaned over to plant a kiss on Callie's cheek. "Sorry, babe."

Callie's eyes cut into his. "Oh, that's okay, Randall. They haven't even seen your fear of spiders."

"I'll have you know this place is spider free," Randall said with a confident smirk. He tilted his head when Callie's eyes slowly focused on something behind him.

"What?"

When Fungus just pointed, Randall turned to see a giant purple spider sitting motionless on the couch arm beside him.

"AUGH!" A few cups and books toppled off the coffee table when Randall latched onto it. He snatched the nearest plate on reflex and smashed it on the spider. Remarkably, it remained motionless…and intact.

He whipped around to stand behind Callie.

"Cal?"

Callie stood up. "It's okay, babe, I got it."

To his surprise, she lifted the motionless spider and sat it on the table. "He's my new pet."

After a few seconds of glowering at the spider, it dawned on him. The purple spider was a fake. Feebie and Fungus were practically dying. He gritted his teeth and shook a finger at Callie with narrowed eyes.

"Nice, babe."

When Callie just winked, he grabbed her arms and pinned her to the couch.

"Say you're sorry."

Callie tried to throw him off. "Not a chance."

Fungus smiled. "Looks like she got you back, Randall."

Randall turned a stern glare on the two smaller monsters. "Not _one_ word."

Feebie took something from Fungus and smirked. "Oh, don't worry, Randall. _Fungus _won't say a word."

Callie grabbed Randall's wrists. "Did you get it?!"

Randall looked at her. "What?"

Feebie and Fungus were already halfway out the side door. Randall flinched when he noticed Fungus' phone still in his hand. He had recorded the whole thing!

Randall leapt up. "FUNGUS, NO!"

Fungus' phone flipped out of his hand when he startled. Feebie caught it and shoved him through the door.

"GO! GO!"

Randall struggled out of Callie's hold and bolted through the garage. He jiggled the door to Feebie and Fungus' apartment violently. Locked.

"Feebie, Fungus! Gimme that phone!"

He leaned heavily against the door when he realized they weren't going to answer.

A sweet, all-too-familiar chuckle sounded from behind him.

"The next time you decide to use my fears against me, you'd better think about it, Randall Boggs."

Randall grinned mischievously and turned around. "Okay… I think I figured out how to make this all go away."

Callie remained in place on the steps and crossed her arms. "Really?"

"Yeah. I apologize, say I'm sorry, and you talk Feebie into deleting the video before she tells anybody."

She considered this a moment, then shook her head. "You're going to have to do better than that."

Randall scoffed as he walked up the steps and tiled her chin up. She read his mind and disappeared.

He dropped his arms. "Babe…." he whined.

He crossed his arms confidently and stood still, listening to his surroundings. When he felt a small peck on his cheek, he turned and caught Callie's hand.

She reappeared with a squeal and pulled away. For the first time in a while, the two laughed as they chased each other through the house.

Later on that night, Randall turned over and quietly snatched his phone off the nightstand. He logged onto his MonsterGram and checked his wall. His eyes widened when he noticed that Fungus and Feebie had tagged him in a video with Callie. He watched his overreaction from a different view and was dismayed to find that it already had over 50 likes and just as many comments.

Sadly, if anyone joined a work community of MonsterGram, they were automatically friended by all their coworkers, meaning the whole company was viewing the video. Randall growled in disbelief as he scanned some of the comments.

GEORGE SANDERSON: "Haha! What'd Callie do that for?"

FEEBIE: "Randall scared her with a rat. We helped her get even ;)"

MIKE WAZOWSKI: "HAHAHA! :D Arachnophobia. A-R-A-C-H-N-O-P-H-O-B-I-A. Fear of spiders. Example? Randall Boggs. Arachnophobia."

JAMES P. SULLIVAN: "Hehehe… Poor Randall. Sounds about like Callie. Better luck next time :D"

ROZ: "Ha. Ha. Ha…."

BRETT: "Randall. Seriously, man? Get her back! (This is now Ace's favorite home video.)"

The list went on and on. Randall growled and decided to just summarize his feelings by posting one word.

RANDALL BOGGS: "Women…."

Randall's phone lit up before he could even toss it down. Already one comment on his post.

CALLIE BOGGS: ;)

Randall tossed his phone on the nightstand and threw himself across the bed to look over Callie's shoulder. He found her lying still on her side, typing away on her phone. She giggled softly when she finally looked over and saw the death glare he'd been shooting her for five minutes.

Callie turned the phone on him and snapped a picture of his face. Randall didn't even flinch when she reached over, fiddled with his phone, and flashed him a tag post of the picture. She scrolled down to the "like" option and offered him his phone back.

"You might as well."

Randall snatched the phone away, commented with a wink sign, and tackled Callie back against the pillows.

Callie drew back after a few kisses with a smirk. "So babe….how do you feel about me now?"

Randall managed a mischievous grin and kissed her under the chin. "Terrified."

…

Grief for their daughter still hung over their heads from time to time. But, as Brian said, life moved on. He and Callie went out more. And he started work on potential ideas on how to extract screams mechanically. He and Callie gradually packed a few of Riley's things in the nursery, and things seemed to be getting easier all the time. If he and Callie fought, one of them usually found a cup of their favorite coffee sitting on their work station the next morning.

But his real focus was his performance on the Scare Floor. With everything that had happened, Sullivan had pulled ahead by a tremendous amount. Randall worked without stopping, trying desperately to make up for lost time. His hatred for Sullivan grew. Whenever he made up the numbers, Sullivan gained more at a steady rate.

Frustration burst in Randall when he realized Sullivan had been top scarer for the longest amount of time yet. It made it worse when Callie walked up to him during lunch and told him Waternoose had asked her and Feebie to get cupcakes for a surprise birthday party for Sullivan.

Randall turned on her bitterly. "No one else gets a party for their birthday unless their friends ask. _Why _does he get a party?"

Callie looked appalled. "Randall Boggs! He gets a party because _Mike _asked. Waternoose always asks the nurses to go get the cupcakes because we are free at times. I got the cupcakes for your last surprise party, remember?"

Randall wasn't in the mood to be lectured. "Are you sure he's not getting an employee of the month party?"

Callie shrugged. "I heard birthday."

He bristled in frustration. "I'm sure you're just _thrilled _about it."

"Randall!" She looked around. "At least come outside with me."

Fungus walked Feebie outside like a good guy while Randall and Callie trailed behind, arguing in strained whispers.

Callie stopped in the middle of the parking lot. "Randall, why are you doing this?"

Randall turned on her, his face inches from hers. "Because I'm _behind. _Thanks to everything that's happened and Sullivan. He just keeps taking everything I work for away, and all you're worried about is his _party_."

Callie's eyes burned into his. "Well, I'm sorry 'everything that's happened' is such an inconvenience for you."

"That's not what I'm saying!" he shouted. When he noticed Fungus and Feebie staring, he took a deep breath to cool down.

"Know what? Nevermind. Just go get the stupid cupcakes. But you're not driving my car."

Callie took his hands with moist, sincere eyes. "Randall… You're a wonderful scarer… You'll catch up soon. Like always. Sweetheart, I don't understand. Sullivan doesn't take anything from you…"

She sighed when Randall pulled away and stepped back.

Waternoose opened the lobby door. "Callie?"

Callie startled and turned to him. "Sir?"

When he motioned for her to get a move on, she turned to Fungus and Feebie, who were holding hands and talking.

"Feebie, do you mind if we take your car?"

Feebie's voice shook. "Uh, sure."

As Fungus rummaged in their bag for their keys, Callie turned back to Randall.

"We can talk about it later, okay? I love you."

Randall just waved his hand dismissively and walked away.

He and Fungus returned to the Scare Floor and worked like crazy until Waternoose walked up to their station.

"Randall, Fungus? Have you heard from Callie or Feebie?"

Fungus adjusted his glasses. "No…."

Randall checked the clock. After 2:00 pm. He glanced up at his boss with concern, still panting from the work rush. "They're not back?"

Waternoose's eyes widened in realization. "Not according to the other nurses."

Randall dove into his bag and flipped his phone open. Nothing. Fungus' expression when he glanced at his said it all. Callie and Feebie were missing.

"I…don't…." He tried dialing Callie's phone. No answer. The same for Fungus.

Just as Randall pulled out his keys, Celia ran across the Scare Floor. "Randall, Fungus! Thank goodness you're here. There's been an accident…"

Randall froze. "Wh-what?"

Celia pulled on his arm. "You have to go _now_. The hospital called and…Callie and Feebie….they….were in a bad car accident on the way to town…."

All three men gasped. Randall's breathing grew rapid as he tried to gather his things with trembling hands. Eventually, Celia found his keys and handed them over. When Fungus whimpered, Randall packed his bag for him and pushed it in his hands. The sound of Sullivan's voice made him want to explode.

"Callie and Feebie were in a wreck? Wh- where- where did they go?" The other's monster's breathing was rapid, like his.

Wazowski's eye widened in realization. "To get cupcakes…for…your…party…" he answered without looking at anyone.

Sullivan turned to Mike. "Wha….?"

Randall shook his head. They didn't have time to wait for Sullivan to understand. He tugged on Fungus to get him moving.

"We're going," he said to Waternoose.

Waternoose still wasn't over the shock. His response sounded like he was in a trance. "Yes…p-please….go…."

Fungus was too much of a wreck himself, so Randall sped to the hospital. On the way there, they spotted the remains Feebie and Fungus' ruined car.

Randall pulled over and hopped out of his car. Fungus spun in his seat.

"R-Randall?"

He was already talking to the nearest fireman.

"My wife was in this accident. What happened?" he asked rapidly.

The fireman dropped what he was doing and looked up. He wiped beats of sweat from his forehead as he spoke.

"Looks like they were pulling out from a green light before another car rammed them in the side at full speed. The collision caused both cars to slide. This one smashed into the streetlight at a high speed on the passenger side, while the blow from the other car was dealt to the driver's side. I think you'd better get to the hospital, sir. Both patients were barely breathing."

The news felt like a breathtaking blow to the stomach. Randall ran back to his car and had them at the ER within minutes. When he and Fungus rushed inside, there was no sign of Callie or Feebie.

He glanced at Fungus and rushed to the front desk.

"We're looking for Callie Boggs and Feebie McCafee. They were in a car accident.'

The nurse glanced up from her clipboard. "I'll call the doctor. He'll come to the waiting room as soon as he can."

Randall and Fungus sat in silence as they waited, unable to speak. Within minutes that seemed like hours, the doctor called their names.

Randall waved him over, speaking rapidly. "What happened? When can we see them?"

The doctor lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Which one of you is Fungus?" he asked quietly.

Fungus barely managed to raise his fingers. "That's…me."

The doctor put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We did everything we could, but the blow from the impact caused rapid interior bleeding. I'm afraid Feebie McCafee passed away upon arrival."

Randall just managed to catch Fungus before he fell to the floor. He held him upright as he sobbed from the waiting room chair.

He searched the doctor for answers. "And Callie Boggs? Sh-she's my wife."

The doctor's eyes were solemn as he answered. "Mrs. Boggs is still alive at the moment. We're doing what we can to make her comfortable, but she suffered a fatal blow to the chest. I'm sad to say she is in rapid congestive heart failure, and there's nothing we can do to stop it because we can't find the cause. I'm sorry, Mr. Boggs. Your wife may have anywhere from one hour to a week."

**Here is yet another tissue, guys. I'm so sorry! This broke my heart. I don't want to make you guys cry so much, but…now you know and can understand Randall's present. The next chapter will start with the end of this, then end with Randall making a decision on where to go from where he is. Suspense, suspense. **

**Oh, I hope you like the rat/spider gag. My try at being funny. See you next time! Thanks for all the reviews and support. I love to hear about interactions with the story. Please R&R! :) **


	11. Chapter 10: Final Moments

**Hey guys! You're all too sweet. Thanks for all of the follows, favorites, reviews, and support.**

**Anyway, I'll go ahead and say that I decided to devote the whole chapter to Callie's last few days. It was going to be shorter then jump to Randall in the present, but once I looked at it I realized she needed more time than that. So here we go. This is the last chapter before we stay in Randall's present the majority of the time. **

**It's sad with a few jokes here and there, so… (Slides a case of tissues over) **

**Hope you enjoy. Please review : )**

**Chapter 10 Final Moments**

_Randall: Past_

"Aw, Fungus. I'm so sorry, man."

Randall's eyes darted to the double doors of the waiting room as he patted Fungus on the shoulder. The doctor had said that as soon as Callie was stable enough to be seen, he would come back. Until then, he just had Fungus….and the terrible dread of calling Callie's family. How could he ever tell Brian and Mary their daughter might be dying? His mouth felt dry as he pictured their reactions, their faces... He couldn't do it. He couldn't even accept it himself.

Fungus kept his face buried in his hands as he sobbed.

"I didn't even get to say a decent goodbye," he choked.

Randall averted his eyes and tried to think. He wasn't good at expressing emotion, much less comforting others.

An idea popped into his head. "Quick, Fungus. What was the last thing you said to Feebie?"

Fungus' red eyes peered out through the gaps of his fingers. "Wh-What?"

"You and Feebie were holding hands before they left. What were you two talking about?"

Fungus wiped away his tears. "I told her that I loved her."

"And what did she say?"

"She said she loved me too. Why?"

Randall sighed. "Because if I could go back and say something else to Callie, that's just what I would say."

"Wasn't that what you said? You two always say that."

Randall ran a hand through his fronds. "Not even close. The last thing _she_ said was that she loved me, and all I did was wave her off and say she couldn't take my car. And now it's possible that I might have to live with that for the rest of my life."

Fungus' eyes fell to the floor. "At least there's a possibility she could make it. I mean, Feebie's gone. I will never talk to her again."

"But is there anything better than that to say? Feebie was happy."

His loyal assistant considered this. "You're right. I think I'm going to…call her family."

He stood when Randall just nodded, but hesitated a moment before turning around. "Sir?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope Callie makes it."

Randall managed a hint of a smile by scrunching the corners of his mouth. Shortly after Fungus left, the doctor came through the double doors.

"Mr. Boggs, your wife is stable for now. She will be in room 503. Give us twenty minutes and come on back."

Randall glanced up. "Is she awake?"

The doctor shook his head. "No, she's heavily sedated. She won't wake up until the anesthesia wears off."

Randall grew frustrated when the doctor gave a brief description of what they did (basically nothing) to keep her going until the tests came through. The fear was that her heart would go out before they could identify the problem. It was beginning to look like the only option was a heart transplant.

Randall spread his hands desperately. "Can you do that?"

The doctor shrugged helplessly. "In order for a heart transplant to take place, she would need a heart from someone of her exact kind with the same blood type. I've scanned through the options, but none of them are a match. The chances of finding one are…very slim. I'm sorry."

Randall ducked his head helplessly. The doctor tried giving him something to occupy his mind.

"Have you called your family?"

Randall shook his head. The doctor sighed as if he understood.

"Well, I would use these twenty minutes to contact them. My advice is to encourage them to come right away."

Once he left, Randall flipped his phone open and dialed Brian's number without taking the time to think things over. If he did, he would just stop himself again.

He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Brian, there's been an accident…."

…

Randall wiped away tears threatening to spill over and glanced over his injured wife for the millionth time that night.

Callie was hooked to so many machines they almost overpowered her. He wasn't sure if there was a single place on her body left untouched by machinery. The room was full of robotic sounds. Beeping. Beeping. Beeping. The rhythmic measure of her heartbeat. The oxygen machine. Callie was still and pale. The only sign of life was her horrible, ragged breathing. It was such a struggle for her that she almost sounded like she was gasping for each breath. This looked nothing like Callie….the lovely nurse, the spunky wife he loved, the energy….everything that made her, sacrificed for the simple task of breathing.

He willed Callie to take each breath, reflecting on the way Brian's voice shook when he promised to board the next train.

Randall dozed off without giving his body permission. He startled awake when a raspy voice squeaked his name.

"Randall…."

He fell to his knees and clasped the hand Callie reached for him with in both of his. A sob racked his body when he pressed her hand to his lips.

"Oh, Cal….I'm so _sorry_….."

He tried to stop the sobs, but it seemed like the more he fought them the harder they came. Callie tried to speak around the oxygen mask before deciding to remove it and stare back at him helplessly.

She feebly tried to pull him closer. "I know, sweetheart. Sshh…"

Randall stood so that he could press his cheek to hers. "I thought I'd lost you without getting the chance to say how much you meant to me, Cal. I-I was so _stupid_. I..."

She pressed her hand to his cheek as she covered her mouth with the oxygen mask and took a few deep breaths. Randall stroked the back of her hand with his thumb as he tried to still his breathing. Her hands were hot when they should have been freezing, meaning there was swelling. One of the many symptoms of heart failure.

He tried to fill in the pause so she would take as many breaths as she needed. "I-I can't believe I acted that way over- When we were told about the accident, I- I thought I would never get to tell you I…. And Fungus, he…."

Callie set the mask to the side and pressed her cheek to his. "I know, baby. It's okay. I know you love me. I wouldn't doubt that just because of some argument."

Randall sniffed and kissed her hand. When he drew back, Callie's tired blue eyes were moist. "And Feebie?"

Randall sighed and averted his eyes because he didn't know what to say. Callie gathered all the information she needed from his reaction, gasped, and turned her head to the side.

He covered his mouth when he saw tears spill down her cheeks as her face crumpled. He tried stroking her cheek. "I'm so sorry, baby."

Callie's heart monitor went crazy when she cried for her best friend. Randall panicked and squeezed her hand to get her attention.

"Hey, babe? You know what Fungus said about the last time he talked to her?"

Callie had noticed the monitor, too. She took a shaky breath and tried to hold it in. She winced when something about the sudden movements hurt her.

"What?" she squeaked.

"He said the last thing they ever said to each other was how much they loved each other. They were happy, Callie. _Feebie _was happy."

Callie smiled with a sob of relief. She pressed her forehead to his. Her crystal blue eyes were beginning to close.

"I love you, Randall Boggs."

Randall kissed her gently and helped her move the oxygen mask back into place.

"I love you more than anything, Callie Denise Boggs," he whispered.

….

Randall took a shaky breath and squeezed Callie's hand. She tried to smile around the oxygen mask and squeezed back with such weak pressure he barely felt it. She coughed up mucous at least twice every hour now. He couldn't believe the words he heard next.

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself, Randall. That you'll move on… You still have so much ahead of you."

Randall leaned down and stroked her cheek.

"Shshshshsh….. Don't talk like that, Cal. You- You're gonna make it. You're going to pull through this. Just keep fighting, okay?"

Callie didn't even blink. "Randall, please… J-just promise me."

"Okay. Okay, I promise…"

"Keep everyone close. Let them help you… Don't push them away…."

Randall drew in a shaky breath and nodded. Callie stroked his face. "You've made my life…so wonderful. You gave me everything I ever dreamed of. Our marriage, our beautiful daughter….coffee…."

Randall had to scoff at the last one. "You too, babe." He ran a hand through his fronds. "You deserved so much better, Cal. How will we live…if anything happens to you?"

Callie brought the mask back to her face. "You'll be fine…"

Sometime later, Sullivan slowly opened the door and gasped when he spotted Callie. Randall gradually turned his head and curled his lip to show his teeth. Callie was in pain, and he wasn't in the mood to see Sullivan. She noticed his expression.

"Randall…"

The sound of his phone ringing broke the silence. He flipped it open without looking.

"Hello?"

"Randall, its Brian. We're here. There's no bus to the hospital for another hour."

He thought it over. "I can pick you up," he said hesitantly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

He hung up the phone, stole a suspicious glance at Sullivan, and stroked Callie's cheek. She opened her eyes and took his hand.

"D-daddy…." she asked.

"He just called, babe. I'm going to pick them up. Don't go anywhere, okay?"

Callie almost seemed back to her old self when she responded with a snarky comment.

"I'll….wait here, Randall."

Randall tilted her chin and kissed her. He glared at Sullivan just before he left and tapped the ends of his fingers together.

"You've got until I get back to talk to Callie."

When Sullivan just nodded, he hurried to the train station.

…

Randall immediately sank down into his chair, wondering just what exactly Callie had said to Sullivan. The big, strong monster everyone knew sat with his face buried in his hands while Callie spoke with her family. Randall dismissed his curiosity. He would never tell Callie, and would probably never tell Sullivan, but the blue monster deserved it. He needed to cope with the fact that if Callie and Feebie hadn't left work to get those stupid cupcakes, they would still have a life ahead of them.

He had to shut himself off when he saw Brian's face crumple over Callie's shoulder as Mary held her hand. He couldn't accept it. Up until the last possible moment, he willed the doctors to find a match.

Brian seemed to be having just as hard a time as he was accepting it. His brown eyes burned with hopeful ambition as he held Callie tight. "Just hold on, Callie. Keep fighting. They'll find a match..."

Callie shook her head doubtfully. "Daddy..."

She didn't say anything else, but Mary understood. They weren't finding a match. Callie's mother covered her mouth, quietly wiped the moisture from her eyes in order to stay strong for her daughter, and stared at nothing. Randall sighed and ran a hand through his fronds, feeling numb.

Callie had a room full of family and friends sleep over that night. No one wanted to go home. The doctor raised his head when he realized how many had stayed past visiting hours, but chose to remain silent. Callie had practiced under him for a while, and he apparently liked her enough to turn a blind eye to the visiting rule.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Callie. The results for the test show no signs of heart injury other than major bruising. As of now, there is nothing else we can do… I'm sorry."

Callie closed her eyes in acceptance. Randall accidentally tossed the rolling table aside when he stood. "What you mean you can't do _anything_? You're the so called 'best doctor' in Monstropolis, and yet you _come in here _and say there's nothing more you're going to do?"

The doctor slowly turned to face him. The other monster's eyes were gravely sincere as he answered. "Mr. Boggs, I've known Callie for a while. If there was _anything _I thought we could do, I would."

Callie lifted the oxygen mask. "It happens with heart injuries, Randall."

Randall took a deep breath and glanced around a room full of monsters in just as bad of shape as he was. He sank back into a chair beside Callie and rubbed his exhausted eyes, trying to absorb the doctor's words. Callie was dying. And there was nothing they could do about it.

The doctor sighed and turned back to Callie. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Randall glanced up in alarm. "Do what?"

Callie nodded and offered him the wrists hooked to multiple IVs and machines. "Please, I don't want any machines that aren't necessary."

He panicked. "What? Babe, no…"

"Randall, I'm _so_ tired… Please..."

Sullivan stood up, clearly siding with Randall. "Brian?"

The older monster held Mary in his arms. "Please, she…she just wants to be comfortable."

The doctor took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm going to unhook everything but the main IV and the monitor. And I'll make it so you can unhook the chords to both if you wish to move around. Just be sure to connect them again if you do. As soon as possible."

When the doctor left, Callie and Randall stared at each other. Finally, she turned her head to face everyone else. "Can I have a moment with Randall, please?"

Brian nodded. His voice hadn't been steady since Randall told him about the accident. "Take as long as you need."

He kissed his daughter's cheek before he went out. Callie smiled as Sullivan walked past.

"Cheer up, big guy."

He just flashed a half smile before closing the door behind him.

Randall sniffed and grabbed Callie's hand. "Why'd you give up, Cal? I…"

"I didn't."

There was a long silence. His sweet wife reached up and stroked his cheek. "You're going to have to let me go, Randall."

His body was racked by a sob. Even though he didn't accept it, he nodded anyway. For Callie.

"Randy?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I want coffee tomorrow."

Randall chuckled a little. "Mocha?"

"What else would it be?"

"I'll get it first thing in the morning, Cal."

"One more thing…."

Randall stared into her crystal blue eyes. "Anything, baby."

Her voice was so weak it sounded as if it were going out. "Can we dance?"

Randall glanced up in confusion. Callie loved to dance, but there was nothing he _hated _more. The only time he danced was at his wedding and when Callie tricked him into it once. They had been out to dinner with their coworkers. A few of them were already dancing when they heard their song play. Callie had asked him to stretch his legs with her. When she had him close enough to the dance floor, she took his hands. He found himself dancing halfway through the song.

He chuckled even though he felt his heart being crushed on the inside and repeated the words he'd said when she tricked him.

"That's a dirty trick, you know that?" he whispered.

Callie managed a small laugh as he gently unhooked her IV and monitor. She embraced him as he scooped her into his arms and shuffled around the room. Randall felt his face crumple after a few moments and struggled until Callie rested her head on his chest.

Sometime later, he slowly lowered her back down on the bed. He thought she was asleep until he heard her whisper.

"Thank you."

Randall held her face in two hands and kissed her repeatedly. "I'll always love you."

Callie smiled as she drifted into sleep. "Me too."

…

She was so weak the next day she could barely hold her coffee. Randall sat with her as she spent time with her family. Brian even lifted Callie and held her in his lap.

Callie's eyes popped open. "Really, Daddy?"

Brian kissed the top of her head. "Yep."

Mary embraced both of them silently as Randall motioned for Brett and Beth to come in. They had come into town as soon as Brett could leave his work. Randall placed a finger to his lips to let them know it was a surprise. He took Ace and quietly placed him on the bed. Ace got the idea and crawled into his aunt's lap.

"Aun' Callie."

Callie's eyes popped open as she took him in her arms. "Ace!"

Brett instantly hugged his sister. Randall lowered his head when a sob racked Brett's entire body. "Oh Cal," he sobbed quietly.

Randall decided to let them have a moment and proceeded to go over to where Sullivan, Fungus, Mike, Celia, the Waternooses, and a few nurses were sitting. Instantly, they all waved him back.

"Go back!" a few of them whispered.

Brett called to him. "Randall, where are you going? You're family too. You're stuck with us, man."

Randall grinned back at his coworkers and took Ace in his arms. "Hey, kid."

Ace reached out to him. "Unc'a Randy."

Randall held him out at arm's length and glared at Callie and Brett.

"Randy?" he repeated begrudgingly.

Ace tapped his arm to get his attention back. "Spider," he said.

Everyone just laughed when Randall narrowed his eyes.

….

Later that day, he was glad most of his coworkers had gone back to work. Callie was so weak she could barely raise her head, and they had put the oxygen mask back on her. Violent coughing fits racked her body, and every breath rattled the mucous built up in her chest.

Whenever her eyes opened, Randall kissed her hand. Everyone glanced up in alarm when the monitor's beeping got louder and closer together.

Randall startled out of his slumber and leapt out of the chair.

"Callie!"

Callie didn't respond. She didn't even move. Or open her eyes. Could she hear him?

The doctor and a few nurses rushed in. He took one look at Callie and ordered everyone out.

Randall didn't process it until he felt himself being pulled out by Brian and Brett.

He shook his head vigorously. "W-wait. Callie!"

Everyone sat in tense silence as they waited for the doctor to come back out. Randall wiped another tear away and stole what must have been his twentieth glance at the door. He startled when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. Once he saw it was Callie's mother, he grabbed her hand and stood to pull her into a hug.

"Mary…"

Though the older monster said nothing, he knew what she meant. They were there. They accepted him as part of their family. Whatever happened, they were there. Randall's only fear was himself. What if he wasn't there? What if he couldn't give Callie's family whatever they needed?

They all stood when they heard the door open. The doctor kept his back to them as he gently closed the door. Something wasn't right. It was too quiet. And the doctor's face reflected failure. When it clicked shut, he slowly turned to face them. Randall felt his heart sink to the floor when he saw his expression. The world seemed to move slower when the doctor shook his head silently. Beth held Ace in two arms while she helped a sobbing Mary into a chair. Ace turned his head in alarm when Brian fell to his knees.

The little two-year-old touched his mother's face just as a tear ran down her cheek. That was enough for him.

"Mama!" he cried.

The world seemed to regain speed when he processed that head shake. Randall lunged for the door. "NO!"

He felt arms grabbing him from behind. Pulling him back. Keeping him from getting to Callie. Brett.

Randall felt his face crumple. He now had absolutely no control over his sobs…his tears…anything. Brett's hold on him turned into more of a hug when he had finally wrestled Randall to his knees. He felt hot tears on his face as he cried for his wife.

He could actually feel the pain that came with each sob. Eventually, Brett began to cry too. What a sight they must have been. Randall's agonized muffled cries and Brett's agonized sobs. Brian took of his glass and silently wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Callie….Callie…." he whispered as he wiped away the tears. He felt like his heart had been torn out of his chest. He'd lost everything.

But no amount of longing could change the truth of the matter. Like Riley, Callie Boggs was gone.

….

He remembered nothing of the last couple of days. He just found himself in places, with monsters….. He just remembered stroking Callie's face and giving her a kiss goodbye. He didn't talk. Just placed a flower on her casket and barely managed to throw in a handful of dirt. He just remembered snatching a pillow from their old bed and tossing it on the couch when he got home. He couldn't sleep in the same bed that, only days before, he'd shared with Callie.

Ever since he managed to dry his tears at the hospital, he'd shut down. To protect himself. He couldn't remember much about the funeral, either. He just stood there motionless, never talking. His coworkers eventually learned not to offer their condolences because Randall never responded. He couldn't. It was too hard. He blocked them out like never before. He wasn't even sure when he started talking again. Everything was too hard. Everything reminded him of Callie. Even the sadness in his coworkers' eyes.

Being alive didn't seem right. It was like he had no heart. Just a gaping hole in his chest he didn't know how to deal with.

He managed to go through the motions of work, keeping up his house, everyday stuff. He gradually started talking again. But his voice sounded different at times. Almost bitter. And worse… he didn't care.

He hated going home. Each night, for a long time, he pulled down his favorite photo of his lost family and stared at it for hours. Just longing.

He tried visiting Callie's family, but they couldn't help each other. If anything, it reopened wounds that had just started to close. Randall decided to stay away for a while and volunteer for extra hours at work. Eventually, the pain faded into numbness. He just felt like a zombie.

He almost regretted it when he found the easiest way to be around Fungus was to be unpleasant. He did nothing when he noticed Fungus becoming more and more easier to frighten. As for the rest of his coworkers, he just found it easier to continue to ignore them. He couldn't take the sympathy in their eyes anymore. He was almost relieved when their expressions started to harden when they saw him. It was better than them going soft.

One night, he stole another glance at the photo on the mantle. He had finally decided it was best not to take it down. He pushed away some old books on the coffee table and perked up when he spotted his old plans for a machine to extract children's screams.

He took the plans his hands and reclined against the sofa slash bed to study them. It looked like they should just be able to somewhat "extract" the screams out of kids, anyway. If they had some kind of tube to suck out the scream while the child _was _screaming….all they would need was a place to store the energy. If they did it mechanically, they could get as much scream as they needed.

Randall's eyes popped open when an idea came to his mind. That was just it. Just suck out the screams. Sure, it had the potential to hurt the kids a little, but it wouldn't kill them or cause permanent damage…and they wouldn't have to worry about another scream shortage. Plus, he could use the majority of his spare time to construct the machine. It just might work!

He flipped his phone open for the first time in a while, ignored the missed messages, and dialed Waternoose's number before he could change his mind.

The old CEO sounded groggy. "Hello?"

"Waternoose. You got a minute?"

There was a hesitation. "Randall?"

"Yeah. Look, I was looking over the plans for a….kind of Scream Extractor. And I…have an idea…..that I would like to talk to you about."

**And thus, the origin of the Scream Extractor! (Here's another case of tissues.) And I'm sorry to do that. I actually got kind of attached to Callie, you know? But we'll see her again from time to time as the story goes on. **

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review and I'll see you next time. We'll probably remain in Randall's present most of the time. The story is probably at least three fourths of the way over. Next chapter, we'll move on to what Randall is going to do now. I know you're all worried. See you soon.**


End file.
